


Rule Number Four 公约第四条

by Furrrball



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, Espionage, Hacking, Interactive Fiction, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 66,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: Pendragon公司，世界领先的计算机安全企业，擅长冷酷无情地抓捕恶意编程者。这地方对于技艺精湛的黑客来说堪称完美，更是Merlin Ambrosius（代号：Emrys）的卧底良机，能给他带来无与伦比的战略优势。但是副总裁Arthur Pendragon的私人助理这份工作，要比Merlin想象的难得多。Pendragon女士成天用去势来威胁他，Arthur显然睡遍了自己的助理，而Kilgharrah病毒的肆虐则让这份工作雪上加霜。不过，Merlin或许刚好有办法，因为匿名者……是匿名者的军团。





	1. 第233条

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule Number Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282970) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 作者注：  
为Camlann大爆炸活动创作，灵感来自一则tumblr post.。感谢blue_eyed_1987 做校对，riththewarluid创作的插话请见 awesome art。  
警告：最好别离线读这篇，因为里面有链接。（所以我给这篇文加了“互动小说”的标签。）大部分链接都是车，不过请在自愿的前提下点击小黄链哦 ;)
> 
> 译者注：  
这篇文章被作者遗弃了，成为了orphan work。但还是欢迎大家点击原文链接，给原作加Kudos！

Merlin的屁股都坐麻了，腰酸背痛，视力模糊，虽然他戴着眼镜。他用两根手指揉揉眼角， 跟全身的苦痛奋力拼搏，然后噼啪一声向后抻了一下脊椎，再重新趴回键盘上来。

** [03:33] <Emrys>** 咱们搞定没？我真得睡了，不然几个小时之后啥也干不了。

**[03:34] <WILL>** 行嘞，我觉得我都搞定了

**[03:34] <Emrys>** 你/_觉得_/？

**[03:34] <WILL>** 现在还没跳警告，也没检测到跳出对话框，上传还要几分钟

**[03:34] <WILL>** 放我一马行不行，没事

**[03:34] <WILL>** 早知道你这么烦我就让你自己搞了，我还省事

**[03:34] <WILL>** 我当初还想‘呐，我让这家伙歇歇吧，他过两天就要开始做了不起的小白领了’

**[03:34] <Emrys>** Will。

**[03:35] <WILL>** 不误误误好意思，我没有干啥都跟你一模一样，吾皇万岁

**[03:35] <Emrys>** 我就这么一问，冷特么静点行不行。

**[03:35] <Emrys>** 只要你保持在线，他们没追踪到你，我管你干嘛。

**[03:35] <Emrys>** 我现在能不能放心去特么睡一觉了？

**<WILL> ** **叹气。**

**[03:35] <WILL>** 去睡你的美容觉吧。明天聊。

**[03:36] <Emrys>** 拜。

**** **<Emrys> ****已离开（****Will****别捣乱。）******

Merlin把椅子从桌边蹬开，伸了个懒腰站起身。他边打呵欠，边绕过地板上的线路和各种零件，爬上床，把眼镜放在床头柜上，然后缩进了被子里。

尾巴骨还是有点酸，他伸出一只手揉了揉。他暗自希望这份私人助理的新工作不太需要一直坐着，因为他下班之后就坐得够多了。

他也不确定这份工作到底需要做啥。他从没做过谁的助理，但Uther Pendragon显然不在乎这个。他递了简历之后，面试简单明了，就问了问他会不会用电脑、能不能处理保密文件、愿不愿意给小Pendragon递咖啡、买午餐。等到受聘之后，他等了几天又回去拍了照片、做了工牌、签了一大堆守则和保险表格，然后接受了公司内网的使用培训。

拍照的那次也是他跟老板初次见面：Arthur Pendragon跟他爸一样正儿八经、衣冠楚楚、仪态翩翩。他就只握了一下Merlin的手，说了一句希望Merlin别让他后悔雇他。还没等Merlin回话，他就又消失在自己办公室里了。

但是，Pendragon公司可是世界一流的计算机安全企业，对他这样的黑客也是心狠手辣。在这儿拿到一份工作，Merlin的手心里就握着一份战略优势，这份期待让他忍得了这个骄傲又性感的混蛋。

Merlin一边沉入梦乡，一边希望自己不会后悔。

%%%

他醒来的时候感觉生不如死。因为熬了一晚上，帮Will跟奥丁有限的内网建立了安全连接，所以他远远没睡够，还挂着一点都不职业的黑眼圈。但是Merlin要想保住这份工作，就没时间惦记没睡够的觉。他把自己拖下床，目不能视地挪进卫生间，匆匆忙忙收拾自己。他牙都是在冲澡的时候刷的。

他一边戴隐形眼镜（因为他的眼镜风格更像傻乎乎的青少年，而不是公司白领），一边惦记着Will有没有把蠕虫插进奥丁的系统里去。Will是保持连接、一直等到结束吗？还是被现场抓获、被Pendragon公司的团队当场曝光？要是他成功了的话，又用了哪个账户转账？

他一边决定不刮胡子好节约时间，一边决定晚上下班再好好问Will。现在没时间担心这个，而且Will很可能已经去睡了，更不会还挂着群聊了。

他一开始套上了照相那天穿的衣服，后来发现有点太丢人了，就换了一件深蓝的衬衣。他上次没系领带，也没人说他，但既然是工作第一天，或许还是戴一条的好。Merlin努力回忆别人都穿着什么——普通员工，不是高管——但什么都想不起来。他想着还是打安全牌，戴条纯黑的，结果又系了将近十分钟，因为他好多年没系过了。

就是因为那条讨厌的领带，他才没吃成早饭，连杯水都没喝。而且鬼知道他什么时候才能吃午饭，因为第一次见面他就看出来，Arthur Pendragon一准是那种把助理操劳至死的人。

不过Merlin往地铁站走的时候，倒是允许自己用手机登了一下群聊，看看大家都在干啥，确保自己不在的时候他们没想篡权夺位。对这些家伙可得小心谨慎。不过一般来说，只要他登着主控制器、把状态改成离开，他们就不太会做什么大事。Merlin输密码登陆的时候，还能看见自己的管理员账号Emrys挂着在线。同样在线的只有两个人，骑士跟踪狂和莫得裁判。

_那还不错，_Merlin想。_至少我上班的时候，骑士能看着点情况。_

**** **<****E****mrys****的手机****>** 已进入 #军团

**[07:49] <****莫得裁判****>** 我不知道是该嫉妒还是该同情啊。不过现在暂时倾向嫉妒好了，因为刚打雷闪电，我猫从我膝盖飞速跳下去的时候差点把我丁丁抓了。

**[07:50] <****莫得裁判****>** 哦Emrys好呀

**[07:50] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 我看到的这是啥玩意？

**[07:50] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 莫莫在说他嫉妒我们加州的阳光，因为他差点告别小丁丁。

**[07:50] <****莫得裁判****>** 差不多吧。

**[07:51] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 啊。不错。

**[07:51] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 是说。Emrys你怎么样呐？

**[07:52] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 又困又饿。正在去新公司上班路上，马上到地铁就要下线了。就是想来瞧瞧。

**[07:53] <****莫得裁判****>** 别担心，我们不捣乱 ;)

Merlin忍住一阵别扭。莫得裁判总是让他觉得怪怪的，他也超讨厌别人这样发表情，但还是什么都没说。在他看来，这家伙也可能只有十二岁，但是他至少会搞数据包嗅探，所以Merlin也加了他。另外，他那种“解放互联网”的激情简直比Merlin自己还要高涨，实在很难拒绝给他学习的机会。

**[07:53] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 好样的。那我走了。回头聊。

**[07:53] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 再见亲爱的！尽量吃点东西哦！

**[07:54] <****莫得裁判****>** 拜。

**** **<**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 离开了 #军团。

%%%

一进高大吓人、闪闪发亮的Pendragon公司大楼，Merlin头一个看到的就是那个安保人员，Merlin上次来照相的时候就是他帮忙弄了工牌和信息。Merlin没记住他叫啥，但是记得他蛮友善的——在一群商业精英之间，这样的人可难得。Merlin冲他走过去，一边在金属探测器前面掏空口袋，一边挂上笑容，希望自己显得足够愉快。

“早啊，”Merlin说。

保安一开始只是偏了偏头，Merlin心里一沉，觉得自己可能被忘掉了。但是等Merlin脱下鞋、把托盘放上传送带，保安就睁大眼睛，认出了他。

“啊，对，Ambrosius先生！我想起来了，”他说。“不好意思，刚刚脑子空白了一下。”

Merlin走过安检门，庆幸机器一声没响。“比我强，我记得你的脸，但不记得名字了。”

“Leon，”保安说。他在X光机器上迅速检视了一下Merlin的东西，然后倾身跟Merlin握手。“还是很遗憾你要做Arthur的助理。谁都不该命这么苦。”

Merlin笑出声。“叫我Merlin就好啦。别人一叫我Ambrosius先生，我总是觉得怪怪的。”他等托盘出来，就开始穿鞋。“所以说你跟Arthur挺熟的？不好意思，我听着猜的。”

Leon点点头。“他跟我是老朋友。还是他给我找的这份工作呢。”

“喔，所以他还是有灵魂的嘛。我还琢磨那身西装下面，是不是只有一颗冰冷枯萎的心呢。”Merlin忽然脸红了。“也不是说我在琢磨他衣服下面——我是想说——我去——”

“对，他还是有灵魂的，”Leon轻声笑着打断他，谢天谢地，不然Merlin又要丢人了。“不过他大部分助理都呆得太短，来不及瞧见。”

Merlin一手把手机和钥匙塞进口袋，皱起眉。“噢。真棒。”

“但我觉得这次不太会，”Leon安慰他。“我不确定该不该跟你讲，但是你既然要做他助理，或许还是知道一下的好。”

Merlin四下看看，挪近一步。黑客本能被吊起来了——他渴望信息，不管什么信息。“啥情况？”

Leon顿了顿才回答。“有小道消息。也不能说是小道消息，Arthur已经亲自跟我讲过了。Uther马上要退休了，Arthur要接他的班。这场交接可能很顺利，也可能一团糟，但无论如何，我觉得兵荒马乱之间，他都没空再找个新助理了。既然他们雇了你，就是觉得你安全可靠。就算你靠不住，他恐怕也会等到在新位子上稳定下来，再把你开掉。”

“呃，谢谢？”

“我不是说你干不好，你懂的。”

“不不，我知道。我确实想谢你。我明白你把Arthur私下说的话告诉我，应该担了好大风险，所以我确实挺感激的，”Merlin说。“我对这份工作知道得越多，就能干得越好。”

Leon微笑。“好样的。Merlin，还有，”Merlin已经走了两步，又被他喊住，回过身来。“以免你有疑惑，Arthur一般不会，呃，性别歧视。他基本每个助理都会睡。”

要是说Merlin刚刚已经在脸红的话，现在就是面红耳赤了。他含糊地丢下一句“谢谢”就落荒而逃，往电梯走去。

只要有眼睛的人，都能看出Arthur有多漂亮，但Merlin之前没想过跟他睡觉的可能性。第一次见面他的感觉更像是“哇，你可真好看”而不是“哇，我现在就要睡你”。说实话，Arthur那个性格，早就打消了Merlin对他的不轨之心。但是Merlin现在满脑子都是Arthur跟之前助理睡觉的画面——操，跟任何人睡觉的画面——他的兴趣就又水涨船高了。电梯整整上升了五层，他才想起要按顶层的按钮。

他手指一落，就有两个人看看他，又看看亮起的“21”层。Merlin整整领带，想不动声色地缩到电梯角落，又不引起注意。他是新人的事有这么明显吗？他上次来的时候可没被这么多人盯着。不过回头想想，上次是下午蛮晚的时候，所以大家都疲惫不堪，大约也没人注意这些了。

Merlin终于踏出电梯的时候，一半放松、一半紧张。他深吸一口气，挺直肩膀，径直穿过走廊，来到Arthur办公室门前的桌边。之前就有人告诉他，这周一开始这儿就是他的位子。

看Arthur的办公室门关着，Merlin就在桌边坐下来，想找找感觉。他心里痒痒，想赶快用新账号登进电脑，在网络里四处瞧瞧，或许可以试试能不能搞到几个密码。但这可是Pendragon公司，在这儿被抓到就是判了死刑——不是也差不多——所以Merlin没敢动。他登陆是登陆了，但直接去内网打卡上班（顺便注意到了Arthur Pendragon是6:47到的，真是个一本正经辛勤劳作的精英），然后就百无聊赖地在桌子上敲着手指。

不过，等他敲了足足三分钟，就觉着自己与其坐在这里无所事事，还不如主动找点活干。他站起身，从Arthur门侧的玻璃往里瞧，想看Arthur忙不忙。他扫过了整间——大得匪夷所思的——屋子，才确定自己没看错。

Arthur没在。

_这特么是……_

“他在我爸那儿。”

Merlin被这句女声吓得一跳。他一般跟人第一次见面的时候都挺冷静、挺专注的，为此还有点骄傲，但这姑娘红色衬衫的V领是他见过最深的（至少在三次元），而且她穿的肯定是那种紧绷绷的聚拢内衣，因为胸部高耸的形状简直非自然所能及，辣得一塌糊涂。Merlin都不太确定这算不算职业装了。除此之外，她要么裙子特别短，要么腿特别长，因为露出来的象牙色肌肤简直有几里长。

我勒个大去。

“呃。”

她轻蔑地哼了一声。等Merlin把目光重新挪回她的脸，发现她梳着高高的马尾辫，框架眼镜的镜片厚得跟他家里那副差不多。

“既然我说第一次的时候，你忙着盯着我的胸部没听见，那我再说一次。我弟弟在走廊那边被我爸吼，十分钟之内回不来。”

Merlin半小时之内第三次脸红了。他原本希望自己的视线没那么明显，但显然没那么好运。

“行。”

她长叹一口气，看他的目光在说他是个无可救药的傻蛋。“你是Arthur的新助理，对吧？还是又一个程序处男，天天宅在家里，只有上班和圣诞节看妈妈的时候才出门？”

“对。我是说不对。等等，啥？”Merlin深呼吸。“我是Arthur的新助理，对。”

正当Merlin刚刚觉得自己找回了勇气，她往前一探，把他脖子上挂着的工牌拈了起来。他全身一僵，对个人空间受到侵犯毫无准备。Merlin感觉自己又在脸红了，因为工牌上的照片超傻，也因为自己现在超像个被秃鹫盯上的猎物。还因为，他确实好久没出门跟人说过话了，特别是这种能吓到他的人。

“Merlin。唔。”她说着丢下工牌。“行吧，你看着至少比上一个强多了。”她忽然严厉地举起一根手指，点着他的脸。“不过我父亲肯定不喜欢你这胡子。Arthur倒无所谓，不过父亲坚持说剃干净才有职业感，不管那是啥意思吧。”

Merlin心不在焉地揉揉下巴。也没_那么_差吧。也就两天的胡茬，没必要大惊小怪的。

“那啥，呃，那个保安也没剃胡子啊，”Merlin指出。他敢肯定Leon脸上的胡子比他多多了。

她挥挥手毫不在意。“保安不算。他们就是靠鬼鬼祟祟的模样吃饭的。”

Merlin皱起眉。他看着不鬼祟吧，有吗？拜特么的托，不就是一点胡子而已吗！而且他平时也不这样……

那姑娘的手指又点上了他的脸。“另外警告你一件事：Arthur每天早上第一件事就是要看到桌上有咖啡。他在家会凑合喝一杯速溶垃圾好醒过来，但要是来了办公室，喝不到加两块糖的焦糖拿铁，他整天都会让人不能忍。过去两条街有家星巴克，你就在那儿买。_千万别让他整天都让人不能忍。_”

Merlin吞咽了一下，她往前凑一寸，他就往后缩一寸。“焦糖拿铁，两块糖，放桌上。遵命。”

她拍拍他肩膀，甜甜一笑。“乖孩子。只要你乖乖的做，你就能待得好好的，Merlin。”

然后她忽然转身，头转得太快，马尾辫啪地一声打在Merlin脸上。一股头发擦过他眼睛，他一下子眼泪汪汪，赶紧揉了揉。

她沿着走廊走远，细高跟咔嗒咔嗒地敲在地毯上。“顺便一说，我叫Morgana，”她回头说了一句。

Merlin试图挤出一个瑟瑟发抖的笑容，还想用招手传递“我没哭，是眼睛里进头发了”的信息，但恐怕没成功。她又讽刺地哼了一声，边笑边转过弯消失了。

_卧槽。我还以为男版就够可怕的了。_

%%%

十分钟之后，Merlin正在桌上试笔——也就是在记事本上画小人——忽然之间听到了新老板的第一句话。

“你。起来。过来。”

Merlin笔到中途，全身一僵，抬头确认了一下老板叫的确实是自己。他瞧见一抹西装的影子闪进Arthur办公室，但没看到他本人，不过声音毫无疑问是Arthur的。他赶快站起身来。

“你聋了吗？在磨蹭啥？”Merlin在门口听到这一声。

他加快脚步进了门。Arthur正在桌前落座，靠进高背皮椅里。

“不好意思，我刚刚不确定——”

“闭嘴。再说一遍你叫啥。”

Merlin按捺住一阵怒火，咬了一下舌尖，才没脱口而出让Arthur去死的话。

“Merlin。”

“怎么回事，你没姓吗？”Arthur皱眉说，又举起一只手。“等等，还是别说了。你是对的，我也不在乎你姓啥。你几岁了，Merlin？”

“快二十七了。”

Arthur嘲讽地哼了一声，跟他姐姐像一个模子里出来的。“快二十七了，”他嘲笑地学道。“拜托，说你二十六不就得了。”

Merlin咬紧牙关。“我二十六。”

Arthur点点头，转了转椅子，双手合拢搭在身前。他好像还有别的问题，但一点不急着问，而是不慌不忙地上下打量着Merlin。Merlin努力保持不动，但Arthur的目光落在身上可太难受了。

“你为什么想来Pendragon公司工作，Merlin？”Arthur问。谢天谢地，他的音调没那么不爽了，但这问题本身就让Merlin很心烦。“别跟我讲你告诉我父亲的那些蠢话。实话实说，就算是为了钱也行。”

哈。实话实说。简直天方夜谭。

Merlin妥协了一点点。“我承认我当时有点夸张了，说我讨厌那些……恶意编程者——”

“行了，Merlin，别绕弯子了。他们就是黑客，有什么不能叫的。”

“行吧。我没那么恨黑客。他们，呃，也没毁掉我的生活什么的，我对他们其实没啥感情。但是这机会对我而言很宝贵，这一点我没撒谎。钱是挺多的，但在世界一流的安全公司工作——我真的感觉很荣幸。”

_尽管要在你这个傲慢自大的混蛋底下工作_，Merlin暗暗补充。

Arthur又若有所思地盯了一会Merlin，边思索边皱起嘴唇。屋里一片寂静，Merlin都能听到秒针的嘀嗒声。

“你数学行吗，Merlin？”

Merlin实在没忍住，大声笑了出来。Arthur停下转来转去的椅子，扬起一边严肃的眉毛。

Merlin端正了一下表情，清清嗓子。“抱歉，不好意思。我是说，呃，挺行。”

“我父亲说你有基本的计算机技能，但我要的不是只会听我话的程序员。其他员工已经都是这样了。我要的是能——最终——成为我的人。要是我顾不上给他们挑错，或者训犯蠢的员工，你就要顶上。不光是管理工作，还要表现出_智商_。你能做到吗，_Mer_lin？”

Merlin毫不迟疑地点头回答。“能，当然能。”

“你上份工作是为什么被炒的？”

Merlin心脏停了一拍。“啥-啥？”

“给我顺一遍你整个工作经历吧。我这儿有一份你的简历，要是你需要的话。”

“我不需要看简历也能记住自己的工作经历！”Merlin怒道。

Arthur微微一笑。“好啊。从艾斯特数码开始。”

Merlin挪了挪脚。Arthur桌前有两把椅子，但他也没让Merlin坐。_管他的呢_，Merlin想，一屁股坐进一把扶手椅里。他运气挺好，Arthur看起来没生气。

Merlin又清了清嗓子。“好嘞。所以说。艾斯特数码为客户开发和设计基于网页的软件，以及手机应用——”

“我知道艾斯特数码是干什么的。就说说你做的是什么，还有为什么离职。”

“我。呃。我是做手机应用那块的。主要就是编程，要是各家公司有特别的需求，就解决一下。很简单的。”

“但是？”

“但是我——但是_我们_的一些客户遭遇了损失，还有，呃，系统入侵。按理来说是我们开发的软件的问题。”

Arthur皱起眉。“他们干嘛不来找Pendragon公司？”

“都是那种小型创业公司。没钱没名。他们可买不起你们的软件。”

这就是重点。艾斯特数码的老板——或者说前老板——是个道德败坏的人，叫Cenred Jacobs。他一直在扶植“穷创业公司”，想让他们往奥丁有限、卡尔隆集团这些大公司的方向发展。这些创业公司其实是_他开的_，用了假名注册。Merlin一发现，就竭尽所能把它们搞垮了。他只用了一小段聪明的代码——他自己都觉得很聪明——就连上了它们的数据库，然后从内部捣毁了它们。

不幸的是，Merlin因为“未能采取合适的安全措施”被开除了。他倒也不在乎。作为分手礼物，他把Jacobs藏在这些公司账上的资金拿得一干二净。

“所以你被炒的原因是，你搞砸了，给黑客留了后门，”Arthur面无表情地说。

“嗯……对。技术上说没错。犯了个错。我也确实学到了教训。”

Arthur哼笑一声。“那肯定。K空间又是怎么回事？”

Merlin呻吟出声，然后想到自己身在何处，赶快住了嘴。他对上Arthur的目光，不好意思地笑了一下。

“抱歉。主要是我老板是个大混蛋。”

“显然。因为他炒了你。”

“我差点辞职了。你知道K空间这公司吗？Pendragon公司跟他们签了合同，所以我猜你知道。”

“互联网托管。我知道。我们跟无数公司都签过合同，都是派不同的团队跟着。”

“这家公司老板叫Joseph Kanen，但他是后来才来的。之前这公司氛围很好的，我当系统管理员也做得很开心。但是Kanen一接手，整个氛围都变了，”Merlin解释道。“都不只是公司环境——服务也变了样。他提了托管费，同时还降了存储容量。这简直是无理取闹，但是除了我之外，没人敢跟他说。”

“他们不也被黑客攻击过吗？”Arthur问。Merlin呼吸一滞，眼巴巴看着Arthur瞧着面前的电脑。

“我没概念，”Merlin开口，揉揉后颈。“那是我走之后了。”

“他们是被黑过，”Arthur说。他指着屏幕，好像Merlin也能看到似的。“一个自称Emrys的黑客主义者侵入了他们的网络，把整个系统都重置了。所以他们才来找的我们。”

“我……我说了，我真的没概念。我那时候已经被炒了，”Merlin说着，举起双手露出掌心。不过他忍住了一个笑容。那次感觉_真特么的好_啊。悄悄摸摸侵入K空间，把系统重设成原来合理的样子，然后留下大名和标签。

不过这是什么用词，“黑客主义者”？Merlin才不觉得自己这么……政治化。黑客主义者关心的是信息自由和基本人权，他是不反对啦，但他干的事从来不缺自私的念头。他搞定了K空间的事之后，还特意黑进Kanen个人账户、拿走五万英镑的事，就是铁证。他的黑客动机从来没纯过。

“或许这个Emrys在K空间的客户那边工作，就想表达一下愤怒之类的，”Merlin耸着肩提议道。“要是他干这事的时候我还在就好了。那我可能就不想走了。”

Arthur点着鼠标，关掉了屏幕上的文件，转向Merlin。“也有可能。我们继续说你的事。你上份工作是志愿者？我猜你经过Kanen那事之后，想干点不一样的活儿。”

Merlin点点头。“不过也不算是份正式工作。更像是两份工作之间休息一段，做点Unix编程。Unix都是开源的，所以我就弄了点好玩的东西。我之前工作存了点钱，”看着Arthur开始挑眉，Merlin赶紧补充。“还有……我简历上没写，但是我给苹果和安卓都做了几个应用。光靠卖应用是不够长期生活，但是钱也不少。”

“你干嘛不写进简历里？”

Merlin又耸耸肩。“就只是做着玩的。没啥特别的。”

Arthur盯着他。但是这次跟以往不同，好像有点呆滞。他眨了几次眼，摇摇头，又回到正事上来。

“行吧，你显然对遵从权威有点障碍——”

“我才没有！”

“Merlin。”

Merlin叹口气。行吧，他可能确实对遵从权威有点障碍。但唯一的原因就是，他之前的老板都是傻叉。而且Will说得很对，虽然他太热衷于对引用互联网公约了：管事的人只想让你痛苦不堪。毫无例外。

“我就是……还没遇上值得尊重的老板而已，”Merlin嘟囔。

“那，既然你觉得在这儿工作很‘荣幸’，我希望你至少尊重我一点。要是做不到的话，你可以找别的工作去。明白了吗？”

“那当然。我_刚开始_工作的时候也都没想着要——”

“很好。下面是我要你做的事情：所有电话一律先经过你，晚点我给你发封邮件，清单里的人都要过滤掉。你负责安排我所有的会议，我没空的时候要取消和重新约。”

Merlin点头点得像那种傻乎乎的玩偶。他是不是该记下来？

“只要我办公室没有备用西装，你就要去我公寓拿一套——闭嘴，我之后给你钥匙，让我说完——所有想跟我面谈的人都要经我邀请，只要我没提前跟你说有人要来，就礼貌地让他们滚。要是金融服务部的人说我欠他一百块，他在撒谎。要是五层的程序猿说我答应帮他看个东西，你来看。要是某个合同项目组打电话说有问题，你先解决，除非没有任何办法，否则不要找我。每件事情处理完，我都要一封详细邮件。”

Merlin张嘴想说话，但Arthur举起一只手，让他保持安静。

“下面是几条规章。第一，你得学会系领带。第二，你明天早晨都要剃胡子——这是为你好，不是为了我——第三，你要七点半准时到，不许迟。第四，你七点半要在我桌上放一杯焦糖拿铁，加两块糖，不许迟。”

“对，你姐姐其实跟我说过了。显然要是没有的话，你就特别不能忍？我猜你今天没喝着。”

Arthur猛地站起来，大力一拍桌子，冰冷的眼神把Merlin钉在原地。Merlin感觉全身血液都变凉了，好想消失在椅子里。

“第五，不管在什么情况下，你都永远不许_睡我姐姐_。”

Merlin脸红了。这么短时间里连续脸红四次？个人新纪录。“我……我没想……”

Arthur扬眉，看他敢不敢说完。谁会不想睡Morgana Pendragon？

“我是想说，嗯，我，显然想，但是我又不敢想，因为她真的真的很吓人。所以说，你懂的，还是不了。谢了啊。呵呵哒。”

“很好。出去吧。”

Merlin跌跌撞撞站起来，往自己桌子跑去。

半小时之后，Arthur的邮件如约而至，附着电话屏蔽名单。

**发件人****: **a.pendragon@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****: **屏蔽名单

以下人员不论何种情况下，都不得接通我的工作电话：

\- Morgana Pendragon

\- Vivian Smith

\- Thomas Matthews

\- Nimueh Blake

\- Aulfric Stone

\- Catrina Macadoff

\- Fred Valiant

\- Joseph Ruadan

以上任何人打来，告诉他们我没在办公室，或者太忙接不了电话。另外，我饿了。给我弄点吃的。

Merlin瞪着屏幕，怀疑最后一行自己是不是看错了。他瞪得越久，就越意识到，哇，这行字是真的。

他叹口气，开始往画着小人的记事本上记名单。Arthur都没说要吃啥。那他特么的怎么知道？

%%%

**** **<Emrys>** 从离开状态回来。

**<Emrys> ** **当场去世。**

**[18:34] <****零****_****冲击****>** O.O

**[18:34] <WILL>** 第一天那么惨？

**[18:35] <Emrys>** 比惨还惨。

**[18:35] <Emrys>** 老板是个大混蛋。傲慢，性感，烦人，自负，势利的皇家混蛋。

**[18:35] <****零****_****冲击****>** 又到开战的时候了？

**[18:35] <WILL>** 你刚刚说的是性感？

**<Emrys> ** **长叹一声，振作起来。**

**[18:35] <Emrys>** 没，不开战。先跟我讲讲奥丁蠕虫的进展吧。我需要点好消息。

**[18:36] <WILL>** 然后你还需要撸一发。

****** <Emrys> ****撤销了**** <WILL>****的副管理员资格。**

**[18:36] <WILL>** t(^_^t)

**[18:36] <Emrys>** 奥丁倒了没？我刚到家，还没看。

**[18:36] <Emrys>** 我还以为在公司能听到什么呢……

**[18:37] <WILL>** 噢噢小心，零能靠这些猜出来你住哪儿

**[18:37] <****零****_****冲击****>** 全氏族都知道你俩在英国，我特么干嘛关心emrys住哪儿

**[18:37] <WILL>** 谁/_不_/关心emrys住哪儿？全世界都特么在找他好吧

**[18:37] <Emrys>** 拜托Will，蠕虫？成功没？

**[18:38] <WILL>** 成了，我留下一片残骸，带走一把现金

**[18:38] <Emrys>** 了不起。

Merlin开了单聊窗口，因为零在群里，他不想讲太多细节。Will说得对，有人是能猜出他在Pendragon公司工作的，进一步也能猜出他住在哪。

**[18:38] <Emrys>** 嗨，你是刚弄完吗？要是早搞定了，我在公司应该能听到风声的。

**[18:39] <WILL>** 差不多？刚收尾。程序跑了一天

**[18:39] <WILL>** 但是你想想，pendragon的家伙们没消息，也是好消息？

**[18:39] <WILL>** 要么是奥丁还没跟他们讲系统破坏的事，要么就是他们觉得这事太小，没到你那层

**[18:40] <Emrys>** 有可能。不过我还没太弄明白公司架构。你说的可能也对，或者真是个底层的活儿。

**[18:40] <Emrys>** 不过奥丁是个大客户。我还以为至少会听到/_一点点_/呢。

**[18:40] <WILL>** 明儿你上班肯定会听到一堆的

**[18:40] <WILL>** 现在跟我讲讲性感先生的事儿啊。我谷歌了一下他长啥样。

**[18:41] <Emrys>** 你搜了我老板？好特么变态啊。

**[18:41] <WILL>** 为了科学好吗。我还看见他超辣的姐姐了。我勒个去。她就是把我撕碎了我都乐意。

**[18:41] <WILL>** 不过讲真。之前不知道你喜欢金发这口啊

**[18:41] <Emrys>** 行了我关私聊了，回群，拜

Merlin摇摇头，一边关私信窗口，一边轻声笑起来。跟Will聊天的时候，骑士已经上了线，Merlin看到她在用拥抱安慰自己悲惨的一天。

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **抱抱** **Em** **。**

**[18:40] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 今天超惨吗，亲爱的？

**[18:41] <Emrys>** 对，明天更惨。我7:30就要/_到_/，今天我7:45还没出门呢

**[18:41] <Emrys>** 我预测惨的程度会指数增加，直到我崩溃

**[18:42] <****零****_****冲击****>** 或者欲望太强把你撑爆，因为你老板显然超性感

**[18:42] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** *抽气* 宝贝儿你劈腿了吗？

**[18:42] <Emrys>** 你知道我永远不会的。

**<Emrys> ** **激吻骑士。**

**<WILL> ** **呕吐。**

**[18:43] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** ♥

**[18:43] <Emrys>** 我今天大概要早睡。昨晚基本没合眼，连续两天这样我可搞不定。

**[18:43] <****零****_****冲击****>** 据说周二是最有效率的一天。

**[18:43] <****零****_****冲击****>** 不过我没效率……我这儿已经是周二了，但我除了生化奇兵啥也没干。

**[18:44] <Emrys>** 我拭目以待吧。

Merlin又待了几个小时，除了上厕所和做东西吃，一刻都没离开电脑。不幸的是，他在公司确实整天都要坐着，所以他还是打开了笔记本电脑——他一般只在黑客行动里用笔记本，不过这算是_工伤_应急，简直了——上了床。十点钟左右，他就跟大家道了晚安。

%%%

第二天早上，Merlin刮了胡子，但整个过程都在嘟嘟囔囔，念叨着这事也太蠢了，外表又不影响工作能力，所以根本不重要。他去星巴克给Arthur买焦糖拿铁的时候，也给自己买了个芝士马麦酱三明治，心里觉得这会慢慢变成晨间日常。

他七点半准时走进Arthur办公室，把咖啡放在桌上。Arthur都没抬眼看他，只拿起杯子喝了一口，当Merlin不存在。

“你忘加两块糖了，”他说着放下杯子，皱着眉。“去补上。”

Merlin叹了口气，伸手要拿，但Arthur又把杯子拿了起来。

“别了，先别弄了。我有活给你干。今天早上我就先忍着你的无能好了，”他说。

Merlin把指甲握进掌心，忍着尖叫的冲动。Arthur还是一眼没看他。这是什么混蛋！

“看见这儿的钥匙和电话了没？是我公寓的钥匙，只有我让你去的时候，你才能去——”

“说得好像我多想去一眼，”Merlin嘀咕。

他运气挺好，Arthur没理会他的反击。“电话是你的，只能用于工作用途。这样更容易跟踪日程表，跟上公司的需求。我也需要随时都能联系到你。”

“随时？”Merlin难以置信。他申请的职位可不是Arthur的全天候助理。

Arthur慢悠悠地啜了一口拿铁，皱起眉，显然是觉得味道不对。他右手还在转着鼠标滚轮。

“对，Merlin，随时，”他最后说。“最重大的安全系统问题，有时候在半夜发生。虽然一般情况都有团队处理，但偶尔也会有需要我帮忙的危机。既然你比上一个助理能干这么多，我就靠你把这些情况降到最低了。”

“就是说我得替你搞定。”

“完全正确。好了，你现在去档案室——”

“档案室？我们还有个档案室？干嘛不直接存在电脑上？”

“别犯蠢了。你特么觉得为什么？”Arthur怒道。

也对，Merlin想想，确实是个蠢问题。

“好，行，档案室，然后呢？”他半点都不知道档案室在哪，但应该没那么难找。实在不行他还能问问人。

“每一份我签过的合同，你都要读一读，包括还在生效期内的。我知道的信息，你都要知道，所以认认真真地看。然后预订明天中午一点的会议，约十八层的会议室，给奥丁项目组的蠢货发邮件通知。他们肯定想今天开，但是要是有人敢抱怨，就跟他们说我太忙了，要是这么重要，就自己找我父亲去。”

_还挺好，我能跟踪事态进展_，Merlin想。_至少有这一件好事。_

Arthur终于把黏在屏幕上的目光转向Merlin。“还愣着干嘛？去啊！”

“我-我要是在档案室看合同，还怎么在桌子前面接电话？”Merlin问。

“我哪知道，把合同搬上来？跟我没关系。”

Merlin叹着气转身离开。他想往墙上摔东西。说实话，他想往Arthur身上摔东西。摔很多次。

“哦，这次别买昨天那种烂三明治了。我要吃点能下咽的东西。”

Merlin边走边咬紧牙关，挤出一句。“我尽量吧。”

%%%

Merlin只花了半小时就找到了档案室，不过是靠向个满脸和气的家伙问了路，那人看着一副认识路的样子。结果他指对了楼层，却指错了房间，直接把Merlin指进了女厕所——_挺幽默啊，混蛋_——但Merlin好歹靠着楼道里的指示牌找对了地方。

此时此刻，Merlin正坐在地上，身上堆满了保密文件，心里嘀咕着这会有没有人给Arthur打电话。说实话，Arthur名下归档的合同成百上千，Merlin根本不知道一时半会怎么看得完。

不过他至少为一个疑惑已久的问题找到了答案：Arthur成天都特么在干点啥？他看过了合同文档里的问题解决报告，看起来Arthur总是在分配任务——给不同人、不同团队——来应对客户。有几次系统入侵的解决报告里，Arthur亲自动了手，但基本上也只是给人纠错、或者提出新的追踪办法（常常是别人想都没想到过的后门路径）。Arthur自己_做过_一件事吗？

或许Merlin要再挖得久远点。他把满地满身的文件整了整，抽出Arthur最早开始工作时候的几个文件夹。这些夹子要厚得多。Merlin一打开第一份，就明白了为什么。

这里面的细节要多得多。追踪路径，程序使用，甚至还粘了小段代码，好让后来人知道该怎么做。Merlin看到几份文件里有警告框，心里一惊；显然Arthur的有些手段，在法律上算是灰色地带。但是既然任务圆满完成，客户也没什么怨言。

另外，Arthur的手段……Merlin得承认，真的挺高明。要是他自己动手的话，大概会用蛮力，但他明白为什么Arthur要用更安全的“灰色”路径。

Merlin继续往下看，发现Arthur的第一个重大成就，是追踪并抓住了叫“魅影”的黑客。Merlin还记得，自己是在网上听说的这件事。魅影参加过第三次黑客战争，跟黑骑士激战一场，最终导致了自己被Pendragon公司抓获归案。Merlin和氏族里的黑客们开开心心地袖手旁观，但Merlin也当然告诫他们要分外小心。

就是从那时候起，好多同行都退出了。网络德鲁伊和骑士社两个阵营的惨烈战斗，把不少黑客吓得偃旗息鼓，好多都洗手不干了。Merlin的一些偶像——代码条，网剑，还有零——纷纷退役，最后只剩下他自己，Emrys，孤军奋战。

不过魅影的文件里细节很少。Arthur的手法被模糊带过，也没粘什么小段代码。或许Arthur觉得，既然之前已经证明了自己的工作能力，就没必要一直写那么细了。不过——可能只是Merlin的黑客直觉——这看着不像是偷懒；像是故意为之。

_他到底怎么做到的？_Merlin琢磨。_他是怎么抓住的魅影？_

Merlin暗暗记着晚点去问Arthur，然后去翻下一本文件——当然是黑骑士——一道影子忽然挡住了头顶的灯光。

Merlin抬头看去。是个姑娘，穿着及膝的小黑裙，浅紫色衬衫，领子微微开着口，但谢天谢地没让Merlin像看到Morgana一样面红耳赤。她微微侧着头，神情疑惑，棕色卷发从面庞一侧倾泻下来。

“我看起来奇怪吗？”Merlin问，低头看看堆满双腿的乱纸。

“可能有一点点。我确实没料到会有人坐在地板上，翻着Arthur Pendragon的档案，”她说。Merlin不敢肯定，她这话是觉得有趣，充满嘲笑，还是二者都有。或者其实只是个陈述句。

他低头看着两腿中间打开的文件夹，又抬头看她。“不好意思。我挡着你了吗？”

她摇摇头微笑起来，扬起的唇让整个面庞换了个模样。Merlin如释重负地叹了口气，但希望自己没那么明显。说实话，能遇到一个没有一上来就找他麻烦的人，他真的挺开心。

“没，我说了，就是吃了一惊。”她在他身旁蹲下来，膝盖咔嗒响了一声。“好啦，你要帮忙吗？这是在干啥呢？”

Merlin扭了扭，收回双腿盘了起来。“Arthur让我研究他的所有合同。显然，他对每份合同知道多少，我就得知道多少。”

“喔，那你就是他的新助理了。”

Merlin被她的语调逗笑了。她像是在说‘喔，你的狗狗去世了’，Merlin觉得可能还有下半句‘真遗憾’。

她又微笑了起来，伸出手。“我叫Gwen。不知道算不算安慰，但我是Morgana的助理，所以我知道你的感受。”

Merlin握住了她的手，差点不敢相信自己听到的话。“我叫Merlin。那啥，真的假的，Morgana的助理？怎么可能？你人这么好。”

Gwen大笑起来。“也不是所有人都铁石心肠的，你知道吧。”她朝着满地的文件摆摆手。“你看了多久了？”

“我，呃……我也不知道。一阵信息流把我淹了，气都顾不上换。不过它们都挺有意思的。有点像历史课。”

“啊，所以你不仅仅是个助理，你是那种人。”

Merlin又小声笑了笑。“要是‘那种人’指的是‘程序处男’，那也没错。”Merlin一阵脸红，见了鬼了，他今天忍了这么久没脸红，现在破功了。“不过不是说我是处男。我床上运动可丰富了。”

_苍天大地，赶紧杀了我吧。_

“喔，那可真……好，”Gwen说着，好笑地点点头。她嘴角紧绷，肯定是在忍着不要笑得更大。Merlin感觉一下子又回到了大学里。“看来你也见过Morgana了。我只认识她一个人会用这个词。”

“对，她，呃。挺厉害的。”

“大家都这么说。”

“大家都说她又吓人又性感？”

“对，”Gwen笑着说。

“挺好。我还以为只有我这么想呢。”

忽然又有一道影子投下来，Merlin抬头看到是Arthur，高高在上，一脸不快，不由得五脏一沉。

“Merlin，你这是在做什么鬼？”他问。

Merlin挣扎着站起来，任文件夹和纸页散落在周围。“A-Arthur。我就是照你说的，在看合同——”

“我也说了，想办法一边看，一边管好你的桌子。奥丁项目组的白痴已经又给我发了一封邮件，问我要怎么帮忙。我需要问你有没有订好会议吗？”

Gwen从Merlin身边站起来，悄悄溜走，留下一句小声的“晚点聊”。Merlin多希望自己也能溜走。

“我……我以为这个更着急？”

“这叫多线程操作，_Mer_lin。你要是不会，就学着点。把文件理干净，回你桌上去，”Arthur命令道。

“我还没看完——”

“我特么管你。我就是想看看你是真的会读，还是想把我当傻子，假装自己看过了。现在我知道你愿意研究文件了，谁管你看不看得完。赶紧的！你都浪费两小时了！”

Merlin叹着气弯下腰，整起了文件。_我的人生为何沦落至此？_

%%%

那天下午晚点的时候，Merlin往Arthur桌上放了一块三明治，希望比昨天那块好吃点。然后，他终于有几分钟空闲了。他把自己的手机从口袋掏出来，登陆群聊，暗自希望Will已经睡醒上线了。

谢天谢地，Will在线。

**** **<**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 已进入 #军团

**[13:34] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** Will，私聊。

**[13:34] <WILL>** 干嘛，就咱俩在

**[13:34] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 我说了，私聊。

**<WILL> ** **叹气。**

Will再发消息的时候，已经进了私聊窗口。

**[13:35] <WILL>** 干哈？

**[13:35] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 奥丁通知Pendragon了。我能监控到正在追你的那个小组，再跟我保证一次，你每件事都做对了，我们啥也找不到。

**[13:35] <WILL>** 我每件事都做对了

**[13:36] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 一丁点痕迹都没有？

**[13:36] <WILL>** 这就有点看不起人了啊，兄弟

**[13:36] <WILL>** 讲真，我又不蠢

**[13:37] <WILL>** 我说了没事就没事

Merlin如释重负地叹了口气。想把奥丁项目组往其他方向引，倒是容易得很——至少Merlin是这么想的，因为Arthur总管他们叫白痴——但要是Will把Merlin教的每件事都做到了，那就更容易。

**[13:38] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 你转账收款的账户呢？也安全吗？告诉我你还没取钱或者转走。

**[13:38] <WILL>** 别操心了。我又不是转到同一个账户，是分了三个。

**[13:38] <WILL>** 显然要是奥丁丢的67,045英镑，一分不差地出现在一个账户里，那岂不是很可疑。

**[13:39] <WILL>** 不是跟你说了吗，我不蠢。

**[13:39] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 好。就是想趁有几分钟时间，跟你确认一下。我这一整天的，除了气愤、挫败、受惊，就都是担心了。

**[13:40] <WILL>** 我猜第二天没比第一天强？

**[13:40] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 倒也不是，还是强一点点的。我好像交了个朋友？或者至少遇见了个不朝我嚷嚷的人。

**[13:41] <WILL>** 那你要出手吗？

**[13:41] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 不是啥事儿都走下半身的好吧，Will。

**[13:41] <WILL>** 也就是说，这人身材虽好，但没好过你老板，你老板才是你真正想来一发的人

**[13:42] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** Pendragon的灵魂很丑陋，所以整个人都很丑陋。句号。

**[13:42] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 行吧，她可能确实身材挺好。但是她人很好，我觉得这么说她太奇怪了。

**[13:42] <WILL>** 公约43条，我的朋友。

Merlin发出一声呻吟。别再引用公约了啊。Will真的需要成熟一点，不然Merlin就要把他踢出军团了。

好吧，开玩笑的。Will是军团里唯一一个在三次元里也认识Merlin的人。要是真的把他开除，不仅会丢掉一个真正的朋友，而且还有身份暴露的危险。不过，这种引用公约的习惯真的要改改了。

** [13:43] <WILL>** 越美越纯洁，就越让人有破坏欲呦。

**[13:43] <WILL>** 我就这么一说。

**[13:43] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 我也就这么一说，你要是能看一眼这个又美又纯洁的姑娘，就明白我意思了。

**[13:44] <**** E****mrys****的手机****>** 她肯定是这公司唯一一个会笑的人，微笑，不是坏笑

Merlin忽然全身一僵，感觉头顶放了什么东西。他赶快摁灭了屏幕。过了几秒钟，他看见Arthur站在桌前叉着双臂，但不敢抬头看他。

“Arthur，”他小心翼翼地说，“你往我头上放了啥？”

“肯定不是三明治。”

Merlin叹气。也就是说，并没有比昨天那块好吃。“所以说，因为你不爱吃，就觉得可以_这么_用它？”

Arthur耸耸肩，满脸愉快的样子让人烦躁。“我觉得它总该有点用处，你说呢？它跟你挺搭的，真的，你应该看看。要我拍个照吗？”

“不要。”

Arthur眼睛里的开心消失了。“给我弄点别的吃，Merlin。别跟小女生一样，坐在这发短信了，”他丢下这句话，就往办公室走去。

Merlin冲他背影做了个无声的口型“你大爷”，然后又打开手机。他还没来得及读Will的回复，只是赶紧打了句拜拜，退了群聊。

“Merlin？”

Merlin听到有人叫他名字，就抬头看去，完全忘了头上的三明治。三明治滑落在地，Merlin一边看着Gwen，一边听到了轻轻的_啪_声。

Merlin伸手抓抓头发，拂掉面包渣。“嗨。”

“你头上刚刚是有个三明治吗？”

“哦，呃，对。Arthur不太喜欢我买的午饭。”

Gwen叹了口气，越过桌面，伸手从Merlin肩上拂掉几颗面包渣，让他浑身一僵。“不知道能不能安慰到你，不过他这么干不是第一次了。”

“他喜欢往助理头上放吃的？”Merlin问，挑起一边眉毛。

“不是，我是说大概这个意思。他对助理总是很严厉。考验他们。看他们有没有能力，有没有价值，然后才……不管怎么说，我猜他也觉得这很好玩。”

Merlin没错过她没说出口的那半句。他能自己填上。

_然后才跟他们睡觉。_

“我发现了，”Merlin小声说。

“我觉得你到现在为止做得还不错，”她继续说。

“我倒没觉得。我还是不知道要上哪儿给他搞午饭。不过，呃，你是有什么事吗？”

Gwen忽然有点犹豫，扭头瞥了一眼每个走廊，才凑近Merlin的脑袋。

“你觉得我人好吗？”她问。

这问题是个坑吗？“呃……对？我看到的这些还挺好的。你在档案室说想帮我来着。”

“对啊，”她说着举起一根手指。“你还不了解我。因为你是新来的。”

“我不明白你想说啥。”

“我能信任你吗，Merlin？”

Merlin的兴趣一下就被挑起来了。“那当然。我可是全世界最可信的人了。”

“就是……”她又左看右看，然后重新低下头。“这儿每个人都认识我。我是Morgana的好助理。我永远不会做……怎么说呢，我永远都不会干坏事。”

Merlin忍住一声哼笑。行吧，她这样就像个搞小阴谋的女中学生。

“嗯哼？”他鼓励她继续。

“要是我找人帮忙做点奇怪的事，全公司都会知道。他们才不相信我会做这种事。”

Merlin大概明白是什么意思了。“你想让我帮你做点事。因为我刚见到你，还没建立起你人很好的心理预期。”

“完全正确。你是个大好机会。你也是个好人。不过你真的是个大好机会。”

“你想让我干啥？”

Gwen撅起嘴。“我也不知道这合不合法。我觉得应该合法，但总_感觉_不太好。”

Merlin这下可真感兴趣了。“啥事？”

Gwen深呼吸一口。“有个男生。叫Lance。

“我见过他几次，不过楼这么大，公司这么大，我们还不在一层。我不太有机会去普通程序员的楼层。”

“对。”

“你也说过你电脑用得挺好的，我不知道能不能找你……帮我查查他？”

Merlin拿起一支笔，把笔记本拉到面前。“你想查点什么？学校，犯罪记录，家庭成员，网络历史，银行账户——”

“等等，真的假的？”

“什么真的假的？”

“你愿意帮我？”

“显然，你也得帮我做点事情。”

Gwen犹豫了一下，还是点点头。“你需要我做什么？”

Merlin若有所思地哼了一声。他不需要想很久，因为Arthur忽然大吼起他的名字，要他买午饭。

“我要_那玩意儿_消失，”他说着，用笔指着Arthur半开的办公室门。“肯定有什么食物，能把他变成个有点人性的家伙。”

Gwen微笑着伸出手。“一言为定。”

Merlin跟她握了手，想着这一串事情，嘴角上扬。他低头看着笔记本。“Lance姓什么？”

%%%

第二天，Merlin百分之百确保焦糖拿铁里放了两块糖。Arthur没谢他，不过既没嚷嚷，也没嫌弃地皱鼻子，所以Merlin觉得自己成功了。他心满意足地走到桌前，开始着手搜索Lance的信息。

他觉得可以从公司内网入手，看看同事的工作信息可没违反什么职业道德。他看到Lance是个网络操作员，入职三年，早晨一般八点差几分来打卡。这里还有联系方式，以及最后编辑人的IP地址。Merlin敢打赌这就是Lance。

其他就没什么了。这些信息，Gwen肯定早就看过了，不过有这些就足够了。Merlin下一步做了点更大胆的事。

他没法用公司电脑再做什么了，因为电脑上有各种安全措施。他也不想因为这种小事，冒险往电脑上安什么软件。他需要更隐秘的手段。

Merlin拿出手机，找出自己的Neahtid程序。这是个简简单单的密码恢复工具，它在Merlin家里的服务器上运转，所以能不受追踪。他点开程序，开始四处寻找Lance的IP地址所在网络。

地址太多了。可能有几千条。Merlin不会全翻一遍——他可以单搜Lance的IP地址——但他想确保先加载尽可能多的选项。他等了几分钟，然后搜了那个IP数字。

Merlin嘴角上扬。Lance刚登陆过一个叫thesixtyone.com的网站，Merlin看得到他的用户名和密码。

“抓到你喽。”

%%%

Merlin全神贯注地查着Lance的信息，帮Gwen记在本子上，结果根本没注意时间。他运气还不算太差，办公室的门砰的一声甩开、Arthur冲出来的时候，Merlin刚好来得及把手机放回兜里，在电脑屏幕上调出点东西，至少看着跟工作有一点点关系。

“Merlin，”Arthur怒吼道。“你把奥丁团队的会议订在几点了？”

擦。“呃，我不——”

“你要是敢说不知道，我可要往你身上扔东西了。”

Merlin拼命回想，但是脑子里的数字太多了，新塞进来的数字就把不太重要的东西挤出去了。“我觉得好像有个1？”他小心翼翼地说。

Arthur收紧下巴，Merlin好像看见他脖子上一道血管跳了起来。“_应该_有一个1，一个3。你知道你订的是什么吗？一个1，一个0。”

“噢。”Merlin瞧了瞧电脑上的时间。已经过了十点半。“完蛋。”

“对，Merlin。完蛋。跟你的工作表现一样。”他怒气冲冲地叹了口气，迈步往走廊去。“起来，我们得开会去了。”

Arthur是走楼梯下的十八层，Merlin也只好跟着。他跟在Arthur身后，穿过走廊走进会议室，一路低着头，可还是感觉到了周围每个人的目光。大概就像只受伤的小奶狗，跟着主人一路走过来。

Arthur一进门就直奔主题。Merlin轻轻关上门，然后悄悄溜进角落。

“Bedivere，告诉我目的是什么，”Arthur一边发令，一边在桌首坐下。左边有人递给他一份文件夹，Merlin猜测应该是奥丁的合同。

Bedivere张开嘴，又合上，不知所措。“呃，目的？”

“Owain，告诉我目的是什么。”

Owain准备得就充分得多。“没有证据表明这是政治举措、还是个人私怨，所以我们猜想，对方是随机挑选了一家大公司，为个人目的而偷窃了资金。对方还安了个蠕虫，删掉了一大半文件。”

Arthur一手撑腮，浏览着面前的文件。“所以他们用蠕虫做负载，掩盖转账的事情。总共六万七千英镑。”

“对。”

“也可能是他们想，‘嘿，乱子都搞出来了，不如顺手牵个羊。’”

“呃，也对。”

Merlin小声偷笑起来。事实其实是反过来的。原计划其实只是从这腐败的家伙身上捞五百块，Will后来加了蠕虫只是为了好玩。

Arthur翻着文件。“入侵渠道呢？”

Owain没回话，看起来也没有答案。他有点紧张地环视桌边，等其他人开口。

Arthur叹口气，指头尖点着一处地方，显然答案就在那里。“你们明明有人写了，是他们破解了一个端口。怎么没人追踪这条连接？”

Merlin左脚换右脚，满心期待着听到答案。

被Arthur叫做Bedivere的那个人显然想给自己扳回一局。“他们的防火墙可能很厉害，我们觉得他们至少转了三个主机，才开始破解奥丁服务器的。”

“为什么是三个？”

“嗯，因为要是不到三个，我们就能追踪到连接了？”

“那你们弄明白是哪三个主机了吗？”

“呃……”

“所以我们才找你帮忙的，”旁边一个没开口过的人说。“不知道接下来该怎么办。”

Arthur扬起一边眉毛，Merlin一时庆幸那人不是自己。不过话说回来，他也没笨到那个地步。他们真的是白痴。

Arthur叹口气，撑着桌面站起来，转身走到身后的白板前面。

“好吧。我用最简单的话给你们讲讲，”他边说边拿起一支蓝笔。

他在右边画了一个大圈，左边空白处画了三个叉，左上角画了颗星。

“假设星形就是黑客的本地主机，圈是奥丁网络，叉就是黑客躲避追踪用的三个服务器。跟得上吗？”

Merlin看到好多后脑勺乖乖点头。太好笑了。

Arthur肯定也觉得好笑。他一边唇角微微翘起，Merlin在屋子另一头都看得到。

他转回白板，从星到圈画了一条虚线，经过了每一个叉。“要经过这几个主机，他——假设黑客是男的——就要先连接主机，不管通过无保护还是有保护的端口。对吧？”

又有好几个人点头。

“黑客分两种——蠢的和不蠢的，”他继续道。Merlin忍不住又偷笑了一声。

“闭嘴，Merlin。”

Merlin翻了个白眼。Arthur都没转过身来，怎么知道是自己笑的？

“要是进到有保护的端口，留下的痕迹就更容易追踪，所以他很可能用的是三个无保护的服务器。他不算蠢；他觉得自己够聪明，敢黑跟我们签约的公司。所以他连上每个服务器之后，就从一个跳到另一个——”Arthur用笔尖点着每个叉。“——然后才黑进了奥丁网络的某个有保护端口。对吧？”

大家点头。

“所以你们要是追踪不到他的话，要干什么？”

他们一开始以为这是个设问句，Arthur会替他们回答，但Arthur没有。会议室陷入沉默。Merlin又把重心从右脚换回左脚。

Arthur叹口气，把马克笔拿起来，沿着虚线从圈划向每个叉。

“哦，跟踪路径？”Owain猜道。

“接近了。他对每个主机做了点啥？”Arthur问。

又是几秒钟沉默，然后Bedivere说，“噢！他得先连上。”

Arthur点点头，扬着眉，像在说Bedivere怪笨的。“没错。那你连接服务器的时候会怎么样？”

“会……跟服务器连起来？”另一个人说。

Arthur以手扶额。Merlin咬着腮，生怕自己再笑出来。

“就要登陆，对不对？”Arthur举起双手叹息道。“每个服务器都有登陆记录！”

“喔。”

“所以你们要怎么样？”Arthur继续启发道。

“把每个服务器的登陆记录都调出来。”

“怎么调？”

“连上服务器，就能阅读记录文件。”

“那你们怎么知道他用的是哪几个服务器？”

没人知道答案。Merlin真心希望Arthur也不知道。

Arthur合上笔盖，抱起双臂。“Merlin？你来说说？”

全屋人都转头盯着他。卧槽。

“呃，其实……”

Arthur挑眉。“其实？”

“我觉得不管找没找到他用的服务器，都没啥用。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为要是我的话，肯定把连接记录删了，至少清空了。所以很可能根本无迹可寻。因为你刚说了，他应该不蠢。”

“所以你觉得，没必要查重复出现的登陆名。”

“没必要，而且我有理由。”

“说吧。”

“好，嗯。第一，你查的话，要花多少时间？第二，想拿到连接记录文件，唯一的办法就是自己黑进服务器里去。我们不是黑客，我们有道德底线。”

“我们可以联系网络管理员，要求他们提供。”

“对，但你还需要追踪登陆名，你觉得黑客之后，有多少人已经登陆过了这些服务器？一百年都找不到。根本没意义。”

Arthur皱起眉。“你是说我们不如放他一马。”

Merlin咽咽口水，清楚地感觉到身上的每一道视线。“我是说……好吧，我不是搞经济的，但是依我看来，你抓他花的时间和成本，比他偷的还要多。我是说，现在最明智的做法，就是加强奥丁的安全措施，保证这种事不会发生第二次。”

“让这家伙全身而退，好去黑别的公司？奥丁不光丢了钱，_而且_还丢了重要数据。他们可不想看到我们袖手旁观。”

Merlin耸耸肩。“Pendragon公司的防火墙是全球领先的，对不对？既然黑客进得来，说明是奥丁自己的人搞砸了。给他们装好了工具，他们却不好好用，那就不是我们的问题了。我们没办法把他们的钱和数据找回来。我们能试着抓那黑客，不过这样我们自己也要亏钱。我们能做的、该做的，就是好好教育奥丁的那些白痴，告诉他们怎么用我们的安全系统。”

“都没错，但是——”

“你看，不论如何，连接日志文件已经删了！你根本抓不到他了！”

接下来的沉默显得尤为有力。Merlin的尾音在小会议室里反复回荡。最后，所有的脑袋又看向Arthur，不过Merlin直到此时，呼吸也没有顺畅多少。

“我同意，”Arthur说。

Merlin眨眨眼。“真的？”

“对。但我们至少要试试，免得客户跑了。我们自己可能是要亏点钱，但他们付我们钱买的是服务。尽管是他们自己的人‘搞砸了’，用你的话说。”

Merlin明白Arthur要说什么了。要是他在Arthur的位子上，也会这么做。

“所以我们假装追黑客，取悦一下大客户，”Merlin说。“然后等我们啥也没找到，再告诉他们下次怎么避免这种事。”

Arthur靠在白板上，笑得有点坏。“你跟我什么都不用做。奥丁是_他们的_项目，”他朝项目组点点下巴。

Merlin听不出是谁，但有人呻吟了一声。

%%%

买了自己的午餐之后——Merlin觉得街角咖啡店的三明治明明挺好的——他给Gwen发了邮件。

**发件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** g.smith@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****:** 要抓住男人的心……如果他有心

他好像挺喜欢今天的汤。我觉得咱们运气不错。我建议下回做点更丰盛的。

**发件人****:** g.smith@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****:** Re: 要抓住男人的心……如果他有心

我建议下回来点更丰盛的信息。

（拜托假装这句话不蠢。）

**发件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** g.smith@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****:** Re: Re: 要抓住男人的心……如果他有心

没问题。

（没问题。）

Merlin刚点发送，手机就响了。他叹口气，三明治还没吃到第五口呢。

“您好，这是Arthur Pendragon的办公室，请问您是哪位？”

“呦，有意思，换男助理了，”电话那边的女声说。Merlin皱起眉，心里已经开始讨厌她了。“我是Vivian。我要马上跟Arthur通话。”

Vivian，Vivian……Merlin不记得这名字在不在清单上了。他在桌上找着抄下来的名单，但好像找不到了。

“呃……”

“怎么了？”她问的语气像命令。

“抱歉，呃，可以问一下您有什么事吗？”

Vivian叹口气。“他妈妈刚死了，行吧？拜托你让我跟他说话。”

Merlin惊得一抽气。才第三天上班，就要面对这种事。“啥？”

“我说，他妈妈刚死了。白痴，快给我接通。”

“行……”

Merlin帮她接了线，满心恐惧这个电话之后要激增的工作量。他不敢说Arthur的工作狂程度有多重，但要是Arthur请假回家，要Merlin代替他工作的话，就简直是世界末日了。他才工作第三天！

不过，当然，遇到母亲去世的事情也很惨。就算Arthur这么差的人，也不该经历这种事，而且这样他就只剩Uther一个长辈了。Merlin不寒而栗。

Merlin快吃完三明治的时候，听到Arthur喊自己的名字。他全身一缩。Arthur今天本来过得挺不错，一次都没嚷嚷过。

Merlin深呼吸，做好心理准备，迎接大概很悲伤、大概不相信、大概很愤怒的Arthur。他有多久没遇到过这种社交场合了……嗯，大概这辈子都没有。他的社交基本都在线上。

“怎么啦？”他说着，把脑袋伸进门。至少Arthur看起来没有很难过。不过Merlin不确定，他这副生气的样子比难过强多少。

“你特么的干嘛把Vivian转给我？”

“呃……”

“呃什么呃，你白痴吗？我说了，永远别让她打进来！她特么的是个神经病！”

“可是她说你妈妈去世了。”

Arthur双手握拳，全身颤抖，像是想把Merlin掐死在当场。Merlin心惊胆战地后退一步，以防Arthur往前冲。看起来可能性不小。

Arthur再出声的时候，牙关都咬紧了。“Merlin，我妈妈_早就_去世了。不然我父亲脾气为什么这么差？”

“呃……”

Arthur当场爆发了。“你敢再说一句‘呃’，我就把你那张漂亮脸蛋揍扁！”

“你这是夸我漂亮吗？”

“滚！出！去！”

Merlin大力关门，发出砰的一声。他在门口站了一会，恍惚觉得自己穿越了一场风暴。他听到身旁的声音，惊得一跳，根本没听到有人走过来。

“我儿子为什么要大喊大叫？”

当然。_当然_Uther Pendragon要在此时此刻从办公室出来——Merlin忘得一干二净，他的办公室就在走廊另一头，什么都听得到。Merlin的人生还没这么惨过。

“有人打电话说她妈妈去世了，其实是在撒谎，好让我转接电话给他。结果原来他妈妈很早就去世了，然后他就发火了。”

Uther双眉紧皱，额上纹路深深，嘴抿成一条直线。Merlin这才意识到自己是跟谁说了什么话，吓得胃都拧了起来。但话已出口，又是对着Uther，再怎么也收不回来了。

“这样的话，”他严厉地说。“我觉得他有道理发火。”然后没再说话，只是转身回了办公室。

Merlin长出一口气，回到自己桌前。明天会比今天好的。肯定会的。

%%%

**** **<Emrys>** 从离开状态回来。

**[18:41] <****零****_****冲击****> **Spankm3_ple4se。你能信？他特么把密码设成“请打我屁股”

**[18:41] <****零****_****冲击****>** 越闷越骚，我跟你讲

**[18:41] <****骑士跟踪狂****> **哇喔

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **亲亲** **Em** **。**

**[18:42] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 欢迎宝贝

**[18:42] <Emrys> **嗨。

**[18:42] <Emrys>** 我恨生活。

**[18:42] <Emrys>** 就这么一说。

**[18:42] <Emrys>** 仅供参考。

**[18:43] <****零****_****冲击****>** 拍拍

**[18:43] <****零****_****冲击****>** 加油小伙

**[18:43] <****零****_****冲击****>** 正常人是不是都这么说

**[18:43] <Emrys>** 谢啦。

**[18:44] <Emrys>** 有人见到Will没？

**[18:44] <****莫得裁判****>** 我觉得他还在睡。

都快七点了还在睡？Merlin难以置信，不过他确实不知道他们每个人的睡眠规律。大家其实不太有规律，但Will一般还挺按时的。

**[18:44] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 跟奥丁蠕虫有关吗？

**[18:44] <Emrys>** 你咋知道？

**[18:45] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 我是你管理员啊

**[18:45] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 我什~么~都~知~道~嗷~

**[18:45] <****零****_****冲击****>** Will炫耀来着

**[18:45] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 零闭嘴

**[18:46] <Emrys>** 嗯，看追踪进展，他应该没问题。我有可靠证据。

**[18:46] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 噢噢可靠证据，好神秘哦

**[18:46] <****莫得裁判****>** 奥丁归Pendragon公司管。

**[18:46] <****莫得裁判****>** 说明这事小不了。

**[18:47] <Emrys>** 没错。

**[18:47] <Emrys>** 我得查两遍。然后还得查第三遍。

**[18:47] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 能透露点可靠证据源吗？

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **使用眨眼技能。技能超级有效！**

**<Emrys> ** **使用躲避技能！**

**[18:48] <Emrys> **你有秘密消息来源，我也有我的哦 :)

**[18:48] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** :(

**[18:48] <****零****_****冲击****>** 兄弟，我们是一个氏族的，不是应该把信息源汇在一起吗？

**[18:48] <Emrys>** 汇集信息是一回事，免费分享又是另一回事。

**[18:49] <Emrys>** 你们要是搞到这个信息源，想想世界会变成啥样，我不寒而栗。

**[18:49] <Emrys> **基本肯定会炸成碎片。

**[18:50] <****零****_****冲击****>** 擦

**[18:50] <****零****_****冲击****>** 这事才叫小不了

**[18:50] <Emrys> **是说。

**[18:50] <Emrys>** 我这么做都是因为关心你们。

**<Emrys> ** **真诚地捧着胸口。**

**** **<WILL>** 已进入 #军团

**[18:51] <WILL> **早

**[18:51] <Emrys>** Wiiiiiiiiiiiiill

**[18:51] <Emrys>** 私聊。

**[18:51] <Emrys>** 等一下，我要嘘嘘。然后摘个隐形。然后私聊。

Merlin去厕所的时候差点绊倒——他都没走很快，也太可悲了——不过还是安全抵达了。他上完厕所，摘了隐形眼镜，然后在回电脑桌的路上，抓起了床头柜上的眼镜。

Will已经在新窗口给他发了私信。

**[18:52] <WILL>** 嘎哈？

**[18:55] <Emrys>** Pendragon准备试着追追你，但不会很认真。我跟他们说，黑客应该够聪明，把每个远程主机的登陆记录都删了。

**[18:55] <Emrys>** 他就是这么着做的，对吧？

**[18:56] <WILL>** 对

**[18:56] <Emrys>** 酷

**[18:57] <Emrys>** 超搞笑，奥丁项目组的人全是大蠢蛋。他们根本不知道要怎么搞，Arthur还得掰开揉碎给他们讲。

**[18:57] <Emrys>** 他讲得还挺有魅力的。

**[18:57] <WILL>** 哇你眼睛里那么多小心心，还看得到这个

**[18:57] <Emrys>** 哈。你要是知道我今天怎么过的，就明白我眼睛里的可不是小心心。

**[18:58] <Emrys>** 应该说是眼刀。

**[18:58] <WILL> **嗯哼。

**[18:58] <WILL>** 多谢通风报信啦。有你做内应真不错。

**[18:59] <Emrys> **不客气。

回到群聊界面，大家已经聊到了吃的，Merlin才忽然发现自己有多饿。

**[18:59] <****零****_****冲击****>** 我这儿该吃早饭了

**[18:59] <****莫得裁判****>** 我吃的意面。我觉得海星。

**[18:59] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 拉面不是意面啊莫莫

**[19:00] <****莫得裁判****>** 喔。那我吃的啥？

**[19:00] <****零****_****冲击****>** 水煮失望

**[19:00] <WILL>** 氯化钠

**[19:00] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 死神之碗

**[19:00] <****莫得裁判****>** 怎么没一个听起来健康的 :/

**[19:00] <Emrys> **我马上要吃这玩意了。

**[19:01] <WILL>** 啥 别啊老弟 咱得庆祝一下我刚拿的奖金

**[19:01] <Emrys>** 行呗。那今天晚上吃啥？

**[19:01] <****零****_****冲击****>** 我了个去，你们又要互相点外卖了吗

**[19:01] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 嗷嗷嗷嗷

**[19:01] <****莫得裁判****> **好特么有爱嗷。

**[19:01] <Emrys> **闭嘴。

**[19:01] <WILL>** 闭嘴。

**[19:01] <WILL>** 给我个惊喜

**[19:02] <****零****_****冲击****>** wow他俩真的假的

**[19:02] <Emrys>** 好嘞。

**[19:02] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 2333333333333

**[19:02] <Emrys>** 我吃咖喱就行。你上次买的那家其实还不错。

**[19:02] <WILL>** 那你当时还不敢试。你要学着相信我的舌头

**[19:02] <Emrys>** 能别再用这个词了吗。

**[19:02] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 投票给不能相信Will舌头的人，说附议

**[19:03] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 附议

**[19:03] <****零****_****冲击****>** 附议

**[19:03] <****莫得裁判****>** 附议。

**[19:03] <WILL>** 你们都去死

**[19:03] <WILL>** 不管你买啥，买多点。我要吃好几天。

**[19:03] <Emrys>** 行呗。不过你也是。

**[19:04] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 他要吃六万七千块钱的咖喱。

**<Emrys> ** **点头。**

**[19:04] <Emrys>** 一块不多，一块不少。

**[19:04] <WILL>** 我去 你们能想象那么多咖喱是多大一堆吗

**[19:04] <****零****_****冲击****>** 233 我长大也要做Will

**[19:04] <****莫得裁判****>** …

**[19:05] <Emrys> **天呐别介。你可不想做这种卢瑟。我可见过他家啥样。

**[19:05] <WILL>** 你还有脸说！

**[19:05] <WILL>** 好吧你家确实挺好的

**[19:05] <WILL>** 但！你！房！间！

**[19:05] <WILL>** 没比我的强

**[19:06] <Emrys>** 我房间没长东西哦。

**[19:06] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 咿，Will

**[19:06] <WILL>** 我房间也没长东西！

**[19:06] <****零****_****冲击****>** Will搞毛啊

**[19:06] <Emrys>** 天花板上有可疑的真菌呦

**[19:06] <****莫得裁判****>** …

**[19:07] <****零****_****冲击****>** 好特娘的丢人啊

**[19:07] <WILL>** 又不是我的错！是我楼上的傻叉！

**[19:07] <WILL> **这位先生马上就吃不到咖喱了

**[19:07] <Emrys>** 别动我的咖喱！

**[19:07] <Emrys>** 真的别，我饿死了，拜托快点买。

**[19:08] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 听到我家Em说啥了吗，赶紧的！

**[19:08] <WILL>** 丫头退下

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **挠了** **Will.**

**[19:08] <WILL>** D:

**[19:08] <Emrys>** 骑士乖。

**<Emrys>** **拍拍骑士。**

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **咕噜咕噜叫。**

**[19:08] <WILL>** 总有一天，我也会变成大魔王，还带着火辣的魔头跟班

**[19:09] <WILL>** 然后你会付出代价

**[19:09] <WILL>** 你！们！都！会！付！出！代！价！

**<WILL> ** **飞奔去买咖喱**

**[19:09] <****零****_****冲击****>** 他是不是

**[19:09] <****莫得裁判****> **我觉得他在引用《王牌大贱谍》。

**[19:09] <Emrys> **我这辈子还没这么失望过。

**[19:10] <****零****_****冲击****>** 比你嘘嘘的时候看到自己的小丁丁还失望？

**[19:10] <Emrys>** 骑士。

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **挠了零。**

**[19:10] <****莫得裁判****>** 233

**[19:10] <Emrys>** 骑士乖。

**<Emrys> ** **拍拍骑士，动身去买……东西。**

%%%

Merlin的第四天过得比前几天都好。每日习惯已经形成：早晨给自己买芝士马麦酱三明治，给Arthur买加两块糖的焦糖拿铁，下午跟Gwen用信息换食物，其他时间Arthur说啥就做啥。到了第二个周一，他满心觉得自己已经上了正轨。

“米饭配水蒸蔬菜，”Gwen举着玻璃餐盒宣布。“加可乐。”

Merlin接过午饭，笑得开开心心。“他最好的朋友叫Percival，好像在保安部。他们去年一起踢了好多场球。”

日子一天天过去，Merlin也逐渐走上正轨——平均两周才会订错一次会议，忘掉电话屏蔽名单的事情也很少发生了——Arthur看他的眼神里也渐渐减少了鄙视。Merlin对Arthur的情绪了如指掌，不等Arthur开口就能料到他想要什么，然后办理妥帖。

“土豆韭葱汤，”Gwen说。这天距离Merlin开始工作已经有两个月了。“有土豆，所以很丰盛；有韭葱，所以很健康。”

Merlin笑着说，“这么下去他要长胖了。”

Gwen意味深长地举起另一只手里的矿泉水。

“哦，也对。Lance在考虑养狗了，至少从搜索记录上看起来是这样。说实话，Gwen，赶紧约他出来好吗。”

“我需要天时地利啊。总有一天能办到。”

“听你的咯。不过直到那天之前，我都乐意继续帮忙。”

除此之外，Merlin还深入了解了一些世界最大的企业网络。他就像个走进游乐场的孩子——那么多种可能的选择，那么多扇半开的门，他随时都能随心所欲地走进去。

他最终下了决心，写了一个蠕虫程序（取名叫艾莫虫）。不过这只虫跟奥丁蠕虫不一样，没带着负载。他把它伪装成工作文档，上传到选定的服务器上，然后默默等待。目标公司总会有人下载它，然后它就能在内网的所有电脑上安家，静静沉睡，直到被Merlin亲手唤醒。

他就会有_成百上千_个听他号令的僵尸主机。一个僵尸网络军团。时刻准备着。

另一个变化是，随着日子一天天过去，Arthur好像逐渐开始注意到了他。是那种不同寻常的注意。

一天早上，Merlin正放下焦糖拿铁的时候，Arthur问，“你理发了吗？”

Merlin不自觉地伸手揉揉刚理过发的后脑勺，“嗯，对。有点长了来着。”

Arthur把拿铁举到唇边，发出一声咕哝，小声说，“比之前好看点。”

“喔。谢啦。”

Merlin简直没法相信Arthur居然在夸他。

他也本该想到，Arthur迟早会发现午餐的事；这个新发现也发生在同一天。

Gwen笑呵呵地把一碗意面放在Merlin桌边。“番茄罗勒酱配意大利扁面，”她宣布道。

Merlin瞧了瞧笔记本，抬头看她。“他妈妈明天过生日。他会带她去吃晚餐。”

“天呐，他也太甜了。”

“今天没饮料？”

“没。”

“你这水准在下降啊，是不是？”Merlin逗她。

“明天见，Merlin，”她转身挥挥手，音调像唱歌一样。

等她走远，Merlin起身端起碗，刚好Arthur的房门打开。Arthur看着Merlin，询问地挑着眉。

Merlin张开嘴，差点说出“呃”，但咬着舌尖忍住了。他忍了好久没说这个字了，可不想前功尽弃。

“哈？”他换了个语气词。“我给你弄了午餐。”他举起碗，叉子架在碗盖上。

“你每天就是这么弄午餐的？跟Morgana的助理调情？”

Merlin笑出了声。“我才没跟Gwen调情呢。你想不想吃啦？”

Arthur嘟囔了一声，还是点点头，回身进了办公室。Merlin跟着他，照例把碗放在桌上。

“她肯定不会白帮你买的，”Arthur一边坐下，一边逼问。

“Gwen跟我有个小交易，”Merlin说着，剥下碗盖，倒放在碗边上。

Arthur眯起眼睛。“什么交易？”

Merlin耸耸肩。“我给她她想要的，她给我买吃的。”

“然后你再给我吃。”

“那不然我怎么取悦你？”

Arthur全身一僵，叉子停在碗上。Merlin面颊一红。

_完蛋，完蛋，完蛋。_

“那啥，嗯，没别的需要了吗？”Merlin急着想溜。

“对，就这些了，Merlin。谢谢。”

Merlin回到桌前，叹着气陷进椅子里。他可能确实熟悉了工作，但还是时不时地说蠢话。可能他潜意识里还是等着Arthur下手做点什么，因为这人名声在外嘛。但他怎么都想象不到这事会如何发生，因为Arthur根本没表现出半点欲望。Merlin有时候觉得Arthur就是个Pendragon牌机器人。

但是一周之后，Merlin正要下班，照例探头看看Arthur的办公室。Arthur把头埋在手心，双肘架在桌上，指尖揉乱了刘海，疲惫得像刚打了败仗。他看上去……很年轻，要是Merlin说实话的话。

Merlin外套正穿到一半，不由得顿了一下。他知道Arthur压力很大。见鬼，Merlin的工作就是帮Arthur减轻压力、管理日程。

但是他忘了最重要的一点——Uther马上就要退休了。Merlin不知道还要多久，但这事肯定每天都压在Arthur肩头。Arthur没比他年长多少，要扛起世界顶尖的计算机安全企业，确实太年轻了。

此时此刻，Arthur好像并不想接手这家公司。他像是畏惧着它，却又深知无法改变。

Merlin伸手穿好外套，最后一次走进Arthur办公室。

“Arthur？”

Arthur的手滑下面颊，掌心托着下巴，疲倦地冲Merlin眨着眼睛。“怎么了，Merlin？”

“我走之前，你还需要我做什么吗？”

Arthur合眼叹了口气。“明天再做就行。我今天不想麻烦你了。”

这可新鲜了。Arthur居然不想麻烦他？

可Merlin却无论如何都想问下去。

“怎么回事？”

“就是……我们最大的一个客户。也拿着我们不少股份。他们被病毒攻击了。对我们，对他们，对谁都不是好事。就因为这玩意，成千上万人的生活都受影响，而且……”Arthur呻吟一声，脑袋撞在桌面上，发出闷闷的一响。

Merlin盯着Arthur看了几秒钟，琢磨着他什么时候会抬头。但Arthur一直没抬头，他就接着说，“啊，对。以头抢桌。这种情绪我很懂。”

Arthur哼笑一声，没抬头，但还是把下巴撑在了桌边，隔着睫毛抬眼望着Merlin。Merlin惊讶地发现他那么年轻，一时想拍张照片，好永远留住这个瞬间。

“你要通宵呆在这吗？”Merlin问。

“我查了客户的文档，”Arthur小声说。“根本追不到，就像奥丁那个一样。今晚我什么都做不了。没必要呆着了。”

“既然什么都做不了，你还不如回家去，换换脑子。”

Arthur双眼一眨不眨地盯着Merlin。Merlin觉得自己开始出汗了。那可不是随便什么目光，那是_打量_的目光。Merlin很清楚Arthur下一句想说什么。

“好啊。想帮忙吗？”

他知道Arthur是什么意思。Arthur知道他知道是什么意思。但他还是问了一句，好百分之百确定。

“帮忙干什么？”

“帮我换换脑子。”

Merlin等了一会，等小鹿乱撞的心平静下来，才回答道。“行。”

%%%

Merlin给Arthur工作了将近三个月，但还没机会用一次Arthur家的钥匙。他知道是哪栋楼——事实上，离他自己家不远——也知道里面肯定高级得吓人，但还从来没看过一眼。

这天晚上，他仍旧没机会多看一眼，因为一路进到卧室，Arthur都跟他唇舌相接。Arthur的吻技好得不可思议——他也料到了——双手也有条不紊，把Merlin的衬衫下摆从裤子里扯出来，温暖的指尖在他小腹游走。Merlin的全部感官都被Arthur占据了，所以难怪他对进卧室之前的过程一无所知。

Arthur帮他扯下领带，开始解他衬衫的扣子的时候，他挺胯向前，想用自己的硬挺与Arthur的互相摩擦，寻找一点点快感。Merlin一边蹭一边喘息，转胯绕着圈，感受着Arthur一颗接一颗地解开扣子，露出他的前胸。

等到Merlin的衬衫终于解开，Arthur发出一声呻吟，伸手环住Merlin的腰身，把他拉近身前。“天呐，我太特么想要你了，”他悄声吐出一句，然后吻上了Merlin的脖颈。

从他们走出办公室起，这是他第一次开口，而这句话像是直通到了Merlin的下身。Merlin后退一步，开始解腰带，滑出带扣，任腰带落在地板上。

Arthur也一样急迫，踢下鞋子，急匆匆地扯开领带。Merlin马上要脱光、正扯衬衫的时候，Arthur把一包润滑剂扔给他。他差点就没接到。

显然Arthur想速战速决；他连自己的衬衫都没脱，只把西裤和内裤推下去，踢开在地板上，然后一边解开衬衫扣，一边拿了一只安全套。所以Merlin想跟上他的节奏，匆匆忙忙地把润滑剂挤在指间，弯腰趴在床上，在Arthur一边吻他、一边戴上安全套的时候，开始推进自己。

Merlin刚伸进一只手指，弯曲扩张着入口，Arthur就拉着他的衣袖，迫不及待地把他拖上了床。Merlin没办法，只好抬膝向前，跨过Arthur的大腿。反正他臀间的润滑已经够多，而且Arthur第一次进的时候也不会太快，不管有多急切。

Merlin抓紧Arthur的双肩，沉下了腰。Arthur的衬衫被他揉皱在指间。Merlin都不记得上次做这个是什么时候了——可能是大学里——而Arthur的型号可不小，所以他大口大口喘着气，感受着Arthur的坚硬一点点深入，慢慢地把他撑开。他恍惚感觉到Arthur的手揉着他的背，像是在安慰，但他也能感觉到Arthur自己的沉重喘息，火热的气息撩动着他的胸口。看来Arthur在等他慢慢适应的时候，肯定也忍得很辛苦。

Merlin终于沉到了底，Arthur的坚挺嵌进了最深处。他咬着唇呻吟，向前扭动着腰身，努力适应这种感觉。他的手指攥紧Arthur的衬衫、用力到发麻，这才发现自己在颤抖不止。他深吸一口气，努力放松手指。

虽然两人一时静止不动，但Arthur用亲密的接触做了弥补。他一只手放在Merlin后腰，把他拉近自己，让Merlin的下身压在自己小腹上。他又吻上Merlin的颈侧，Merlin阖眼凑近，让Arthur淹没自己的一切感官。他不需要太久，只要再过几秒钟，被撑开的灼痛就会变得可以忍受。

他知道Arthur等不及了。Arthur把他的衬衫攥进拳心，用动作提醒着他。Merlin又深呼吸了一次，就屈服在了Arthur的催促下。他也没起身太多，只是略微抬腰，再重新让Arthur滑进身体。他一手向后抬着Arthur的头，用深吻弥补着太过缓慢的节奏。

Merlin不清楚Arthur在床上愿不愿意接吻，会不会太过亲密。但他看起来也很享受，灵活的舌尖让Merlin几近疯狂。没过多久，Merlin就长声呻吟着，热切地接纳着Arthur的身体，双手扶着Arthur的胳膊，加快了速度。

吻到喘不过气来的时候，Merlin才退开，但Arthur没显得不高兴。这情景有一点点奇妙；此时此刻，他们才第一次目光相接，Arthur抬头望着Merlin，先看着因为亲吻而红肿的双唇，然后看着鼻尖和双眼。Arthur的目光里是他从未见过的深深欲望，一面点燃了他胯间的火焰，一面也催动了他怦怦乱跳的心。

他忽然喘息一声，感觉到了Arthur的手伸到两人之间，强壮的手指环住了他的分身。他不自觉地夹紧身体，可能这就是Arthur的目的，让Merlin跟他一起感受急着释放的紧迫。

Arthur想要的事情从来都能得到，这次也不例外。Merlin已经到了边缘；他沉腰纳入Arthur的坚硬，又抬身撞进Arthur的掌心，两边的感受同样美妙，让他忍不住放声呻吟。他知道Arthur也一样快到了，因为Arthur眉心紧皱、表情失控，Merlin光看着他的脸，就觉得自己连囊袋都收紧了几分。

还好Merlin本来就不远了。双腿开始灼痛，因为弯到这个角度这么久，本来就非人力所能及。他一直没注意，因为Arthur的坚挺感觉太美好，刺得太深、撑得太满，腿上的一点不适根本无足轻重。但疼痛不断加深，他只好最后加一把劲，让Arthur的分身又短又快地冲刺了几下，角度微斜，让他大口喘息出声。

“Arthur，操，我要射了，要——”

他高潮的瞬间，双手紧紧抓住Arthur的领口，在Arthur有力的手中抽动，同时才第一次感觉到Arthur挺胯向上冲撞。他知道Arthur也到了，因为Arthur停下冲刺的动作，喘息地呼出一声“操”。

Merlin一动不动地等了几秒，和Arthur一起拼命喘息，然后才最后一次抬身，让Arthur的分身滑了出来。他早忘了这种体内空空如也的感觉了，又满足，又空虚。

“我，呃。”Merlin笨拙地向后爬去，不知道自己挪动了没有。“那我这就走了。很高兴我能，呃，帮你换换脑子。”

他一下床就转过身，怕看到Arthur的表情，给两人带来尴尬。他从地板上找到内衣和西裤，匆匆忙忙穿了起来。

“对，”Merlin穿腰带的时候Arthur说道。“你下次也能帮忙。要是愿意的话。你懂的。随时都行。”

Merlin回头望去，看着Arthur仍然张开双腿坐在床上，安全套丢在身边。他总算有机会好好看一眼，看Arthur没穿衣服的时候有多美，肌肉结实，充满力量，一如他的想象。Merlin放任自己微微一笑，才回答。

“行，可能吧。不过下次别让我一个人出力了。本来工作就已经是这样了。”

Arthur哼笑一声。“你那工作也就差强人意。”

Merlin一边笑，一边转身系着扣子，心里明白Arthur不是这个意思。不管他会不会不小心订错会议，Arthur还是离不开他。

“行呗。那明天见了。”

“加把劲别迟到。做这事可不是你偷懒的借口。”

“我也没这打算。再见，Arthur。”

Merlin离开的路上，身下还残留着摩擦和撑开的感觉，心里明白这酸痛要持续好几天。但他已经等不及想被Arthur再进入一次，暗暗期待着下次Arthur需要散心的那天。

%%%

**** **<Emrys>** 从离开状态回来。

**[20:34] <Emrys>** :)

**[20:34] <****零****_****冲击****>** 我觉得emrys很开心哦小伙伴们

**[20:34] <Emrys>** :)

**[20:35] <WILL>** 你啪啪啪了吧

**[20:35] <Emrys>** :)

**[20:35] <WILL>** 恭喜

**[20:35] <****零****_****冲击****>** 我觉着我们是不是该给他烤个蛋糕庆祝一下

**[20:35] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 哦我有的！

**[20:36] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** <http://bit.ly/1BzuKK0>

**[20:36] <****零****_****冲击****>** 你哪儿找来的这种动图

**[20:36] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 汤不热

**[20:36] <WILL>** 完全不惊讶呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 介绍一点点《互联网公约》小知识作为备注，方便大家参考。有些是我了解的，有些实在搜不到，也欢迎大家群策群力~
> 
> 第一章名：第233条  
《互联网公约》没有长到第233条（我找到的最长的版本是一百条的），233可能来自于最早版本公约的一个小机灵。  
最早的版本，第一条叫做：禁止泄露第2-33条。  
然后第二条就编号34了。  
像《拳击俱乐部》的规则是“不准提起拳击俱乐部”一样，2-33条就是无人知晓的秘密啦。这样暗合梅林的绝密卧底，其实也暗合其他一些小秘密哦~
> 
> 第二章名：第88条  
《互联网公约》第88条：匿名者是互联网的王。毫无例外。  
这章很嗨！跟着黑客梅站上世界之巅！（雾）（世界之巅什么的还是读完自己决定吧hhh）
> 
> 第三章名：第17条  
《互联网公约》第17条：所有胜利终将化为失败。  
很有悲壮色彩的一条呢，不知最早写这条公约的程序员有怎样的故事？不论如何，大家可以猜到这章有一点点伤心的基调啦。
> 
> 第四章名：第356条  
《互联网公约》更没有第356条，欢迎大家纠错，但我的猜测是指第35条第 6款。分别是：  
《互联网公约》第35条：万事万物均可开车。如未开车，未来必将开车。  
其中35条6款：万事万物均有搞笑版。如无，请自撰。  
这一章是很短的一个尾声。（但真的有很好笑的肉。所以我觉得我的猜测没错。）


	2. 第二章：第88条

第二天起床，Merlin打着呵欠、伸着懒腰，琢磨着身下的酸痛好奇怪，像是床上运动的后遗症。然后回忆涌来，他忍不住展开一个大大的微笑。连闹钟嘈杂的旋律都没那么讨厌了。

站在淋浴下面，他用手指轻轻环绕着穴口，然后轻轻推进一只手指。柔软的触感让他急吸一口气。他闭上双眼轻轻叹息，靠记忆唤醒了被Arthur的双手抚过全身的感觉，一如此刻热水抚过肩背。他就用那只手指前前后后地推揉，低声喘息着“就这样”和“Arthur”，回忆着Arthur在他体内的感觉，轻声呻吟。

不过Merlin明白，在公司里要装作若无其事。虽然他心情大好，但走进Arthur办公室、照例放下拿铁的时候，还是挂上了冷静高效的表情，希望自己一如往常。Arthur自己则一脸不快，皱眉瞪着显示屏，好像屏幕做错了什么。

“我猜病毒的问题还没解决？”Merlin问。Arthur一张嘴，显然是想凶巴巴地还口，Merlin就赶快接上一句，“我能做什么吗？”

Arthur叹口气，把拿铁举到唇边。“恐怕不行。”

Merlin绕过桌子，瞟了一眼Arthur的屏幕。“我了个大病毒的去！”

个人地址，信用卡号，社保号码……梅西亚有限公司员工的敏感信息被大批大批地读取出来，成千上万的文件都被损坏了。难怪Arthur前一天要以头抢桌。这种安全漏洞完全是灾难性的。

Arthur一手按在Merlin腰间，把他推开。“没错，Merlin，就是这样。我马上要去一趟梅西亚。刚刚就在等你来呢。”

“你直接去那边？”Merlin问。

梅西亚确实是Arthur的合同项目——最重要的客户要么是他的，要么是他父亲的——尽管如此，他直接去客户那边的情景也很少见。平时都是在Pendragon大楼里做的。

“对。”

“要我跟你一起去吗？”

“不用，你留在这，照旧接电话。”

Arthur从桌上拿起一只平板电脑，关掉电源，塞进一只扁扁的单肩电脑包里。Merlin以前从没见过这只平板。他回忆着有没有见过Arthur带这只电脑包，答案好像也是没有。

看来Arthur要做点不一样的事了。

“你确定吗？我其实不算很无能，真的，”Merlin说。

Arthur站起身，把包带挎在肩上，又叹了一口气。“不用，Merlin。你在这儿待着很有用，没必要一起来。要是有什么十万火急的事，就给我发短信。”

Merlin紧跟在端着拿铁的Arthur身后出了门。“我没你号码，”他指出。

“你的公司手机里有。”

“哦。”

Arthur回手关上门。Merlin发现他关门动作很轻，悄无声息。

“要是我父亲刚好过来，问我在哪，”Arthur说着，望进Merlin的双眼，“就说你不知道。”

“好的。”

Arthur一时没动；他又盯着Merlin看了几秒钟，Merlin这才发现他们站得有多近。他都能看到Arthur眸子里倒映出自己的影子。

“啥？”看Arthur还没动弹，Merlin问。

Arthur眨眨眼，好像一时忘了自己置身何处，然后轻轻摇摇头。“没事。你脸上有根睫毛。我一会就回来，Merlin。”

Merlin没过脑子，就伸出一只手拂上面颊，看着Arthur转身穿过走廊。等他看到指尖的睫毛，才反应过来Arthur说了什么。

他想不通这是什么意思，只好坐回自己桌前。

%%%

Merlin从来都算不上什么艺术家。他满脑子都是线性思维、算法路径，没什么抽象创造的细胞。但他还是花了将近两个小时，在笔记本上涂涂画画，在本子边缘画着飞翔的小机器人，在格子之间画着复杂的电路板图案。

他正专心致志地给一个笔记本脑袋的小机器人上色，忽然从耳后听到Arthur沉重坚定的脚步声。他抬起头，刚好看到Arthur经过，一团模糊的黑、灰、金色消失在办公室里。

Arthur正要反手关门，忽然又探出头，看着Merlin。

“一小时之后，我需要你送点东西到档案室，”他说完才关了门。

他一般不关门，这样随时都能喊Merlin做什么事情。关门的意思是‘别烦我’。

Merlin暗自好奇发生了什么。

不过他一会在报告里就能看到，Arthur让他送去档案室的应该就是这个。Arthur这会八成就在写报告，所以才需要个人空间。

Merlin等不及想知道了，好奇得蠢蠢欲动。Arthur做了什么不同寻常的事，这一点Merlin敢肯定。他确信自己从没见过那个平板；他关注各种细节，要是看到了肯定会有印象。既然Merlin能用手机提取密码，Arthur用平板能做的可就更多了。

不过既然Arthur回来了，Merlin也得做点正事。他一封封地翻着邮件，有的转给Arthur求助，有的自己给出答案。他只记了几件后续需要告诉Arthur的事，等他差不多处理完了，就又陷入无聊，继续画起了画。

差不多过了两个小时，Arthur的房门才终于打开。他一边揉眼一边走出来，把文件夹啪的一声丢在Merlin桌上。Merlin开口叫他的时候，他已经回头走到一半了。

“Arthur。”

Arthur放下揉着眼睛的手，站在走廊中间，满脸茫然地看着Merlin。“什么？”

Merlin本想问他梅西亚的事情办得怎么样，尽管知道Arthur八成会冲他嚷嚷。但是他看着Arthur严肃冷峻的表情，不由得把原来的问题忘得一干二净。

“你还好吧？”

Arthur丢给他一个眼神，Merlin一时没明白。有点恼火，有点困惑，好像还有点好笑。不过几秒之后，Merlin就明白了这表情的含义；毕竟，如今他对Arthur已经了如指掌了。

这表情分明在说，‘虽然我们上了床，但不代表你可以问我的感觉了。’

不过Arthur没说出来。尴尬沉默地对视了几秒之后，Arthur的表情又恢复了正常。可能比之前还要更放松一点。Arthur的叹气也没那么无奈，只是充满疲惫。

“没事，Merlin。”

%%%

Merlin一直等到档案室只有自己一个人，才打开文件夹读了起来。他把Arthur之前的内容通通跳了过去，只看了看基本信息。

原本负责这份合同的团队，比奥丁那队要称职多了，但还是没法找到入侵源头。他们确定了病毒来自一封邮件里的exe附件，一个梅西亚员工不小心点开，就在内网传播开去。只需要点击一下，程序就自动下载、迅速传播到每个电脑，一路收集信息、损坏文件。

每复制一次，病毒都打开一个弹窗，只有用任务管理器终止进程才关得掉。项目组不断搜索这些烦人的弹窗，才发现了病毒的名字——Kilgharrah。

翻到第三页，Arthur做的事情才进入视线。正如Merlin所料，里面的记载也非常模糊。Arthur只写了他使用根用户名登陆，批量删除了被损坏的文件，在单一电脑上做了系统重置，看能不能把计算机重设到感染病毒之前的状态。他成功了，就建议每人都在自己电脑上这么做，这样也能找回一些受损文件，虽然大部分都找不回来了。

但文件里没说Arthur是怎么获得根权限的，还有‘受损文件’具体是什么。是IT部门总监给了Arthur根密码吗？还是Arthur在他们鼻子底下把密码黑了出来？Arthur在他们内网可能干了不少其他事，但都没记录。Merlin倒是希望相信这都是照章办事，因为他毕竟是Pendragon公司的Arthur Pendragon，世界闻名的反黑客领袖的模范儿子。不过，他还是有种挥之不去的感觉，黑客的直觉让他想要再深挖一点信息。

就从那个平板电脑开始。

Merlin需要想办法瞧瞧那只平板。好吧，不算是需要，应该说是希望。他想要所有的信息。他想知道。

Merlin从梅西亚文件里搜刮了所有能找到的信息。他把文件跟其他Arthur的合同归档在一起，但没急着出档案室。他还想再看一眼另一本文件。

“魅影”文档。Arthur在这本文件里的记录也一样模糊，这让他十分困扰。Merlin抽出文件夹，又读了一遍，但还是不知所云。这里面写了Arthur做的事，但没写他是怎么做的。就像是解出了数学题，却没写运算过程。Merlin想看看这个过程，虽然他自己也不清楚为什么。

他知道Arthur懂黑客技术。大楼里的每个程序员都得懂，不然就抓不住黑客。但是为了一个重要客户，Arthur愿意冒这个险吗？他是不是用了别的手段，在报告里别说模糊描述，就连提都没提？

Merlin对Arthur了如指掌，却不知道这个问题的答案。

%%%

Merlin一路走回二十一层，一直在琢磨这件事。他当然不会给Arthur打小报告，哪怕Arthur就是这些安全漏洞的原因。那也太伪君子了。他只是想知道，妈蛋。他最忍不了的就是蒙在鼓里。

Gwen站在桌前、肘架在桌边，等着Merlin回来。Merlin在档案室忘了时间，一时不敢相信她已经带了午餐来。

“你要是过几分钟还没出现，我就要走了，”她说。

Merlin挤出一个微笑，等他想到自己有个惊喜给她，脸上的笑容就真诚了起来。

“Lance这周六要跟Percival一起参加国际刑警的音乐会，”他说。“对于初次见面来说，算得上天时地利了，你说呢？”

Gwen的面庞都被点亮了。“绝对的！我一直在苦等这种机会，再等不到，就要去杂货店门口卧底，跟他创造偶遇了。太完美了，Merlin。我只希望还买得到票。”

Merlin伏身到桌面上，翻开日历旁边的文件夹。他把惊喜抽了出来——两张周六国际刑警音乐会的票。

“拿着，”他递了过去。

Gwen吸一口气，呆呆地看着他。然后她张开双臂，紧紧地抱住他，他差点喘不过来气。

“天呐，Merlin，你太棒了！你居然为我做了这么多，你简直是全天下最好的朋友！”

Merlin一边努力喘气，一边拍拍Gwen的背。“不客气，Gwen，”他喘道。“没什么难的。”

她放开手，拿起票，满脸惊叹地盯着看。“干嘛要买两张？”她问。

“嗯，我想着你能带个人去。不然就有点像个没朋友的卢瑟，你可不想造成这个印象，对不？”他咧嘴笑着说。

她也微笑起来。“那当然。”

“还有，”Merlin接着说，“据我所知，Percival也单身呢。你带去的朋友也能有点甜头……”

“你太棒了，Merlin。”

Merlin点点头。“对，我知道。”

Gwen又抱了他一下，幸好这次没用那么大劲。“不管我跟Lance最后成没成，我保证都会一直帮你给Arthur买午饭的。这是最基本的报答了。”

“谢啦，Gwen。要是还有别的需要帮忙，跟我说就行。”

“没问题。好啦，我该回桌子去了，不然Morgana要不高兴了。再见，Merlin。”

“拜，Gwen。”

Merlin转回桌前，拿起几周以来早已熟悉的玻璃餐盒。他忽然看到Arthur站在办公室门前，在胸前叉着手臂，挑着眉。他差点把餐盒摔了。

Merlin匆忙回忆跟Gwen的讲话有没有太大声，如果有的话，Arthur都听到了什么。没等他想好怎么说，Arthur就开了口。

“所以你们这是什么交易？帮她挖点暗恋男生的信息？”

“嗯，对，”Merlin说。他绕过Arthur走近办公室，放下午餐，感觉到Arthur跟在身后。“我恰好跟那人是朋友，就帮她侧面打听了点消息。”

Arthur面无表情地坐在椅子上。“你第三天就开始让她帮忙买饭了。那么快就跟下层的人交了朋友？”

Merlin假装受伤地抽了一口气。“我超招人喜欢的，好吧！你绝对不该低估我微笑的魅力，”他说着，朝Arthur绽开一个闪闪发亮的笑容。

Arthur翻了个白眼，但也笑了起来。“魅力。行吧。”然后他换了个话题。“干嘛两张票都给她？怎么不跟她一起去？”

Merlin耸耸肩。“我不太喜欢音乐会。更喜欢待在家里。”

“啊，你是那种类型，”Arthur说着，叉起一块米饭。“宅男那种。”

Merlin不服气地扬起下巴。“可能就是。”

Arthur嚼着饭，脸上有点犹疑，咽了之后也犹豫着才问出口。“你不是真的……我是说，昨天那次不是……你的第一次吧，对吧？”

Merlin瞪大双眼，又慌忙合上一点。他知道自己在脸红，但也没办法了。

他不知道是不是该觉得丢脸。

“因为你当时——”

“不是，”Merlin打断了他。“就是有几年没做过了。当时感觉确实是好几年没做过了。现在也是。”

Merlin真想给自己额头来一巴掌，差点控制不住自己。他特么干嘛要说这个？

他没再开口，匆忙转身，没在乎自己逃得有多快，也没理会Arthur在他身后的哼笑声。

%%%

Merlin正要给今天最后一封邮件点‘发送’，就听见熟悉的高跟鞋咔嗒-咔嗒声，知道有女生走过来了。除了Gwen，只有一个女生会来二十一层。

Merlin从桌子后面滑了下去，匆匆忙忙缩在桌面下，差点一头撞上键盘。

他听到脚步声走近，屏住了呼吸。等到脚步声停下，他听到一声无奈的叹气，跟Arthur的如出一辙。Merlin想，Morgana绝对听得到他心脏砰砰直跳的声音，憋气越久，心跳声就越大越快。

Merlin听到脚步声绕着桌子走过来，心不由得一沉，想着别，别，别，拜托不要。等她的长腿进入视线，他差点闭紧双眼，但还是留住了最后一丝尊严。

她没弯腰看他，只是站了一会，肯定也跟Arthur一样交叉起双臂，然后叹了口气。

“我想说轮到你闭上眼数数、我来藏了，但是不好意思，咱们没那么多时间了。别那么幼稚，听我跟你说话。”

Merlin把脑袋探出来。她今天穿着一条合体的绿色棉布裙，勾勒着她身体的曲线，不过有领子——谢天谢地——领口还挺高。高跟鞋是纯黑的，看着像致命杀器，头发扎的马尾辫比平时要乱一点，眼睛却还是跟往常一样锐利。现在这双眼睛正透过有框眼镜，低头看着Merlin。

她好像条蛇啊。凶猛的毒蛇，加上漂亮的胸部和大长腿。

我勒个去，那双腿……

“你要是敢看我裙底，我能当场把你丁丁剁了，”她说。

Merlin慌忙从桌下爬出来，这次真的撞了头。他小心翼翼地伸手揉着，站起身来，决心在脊椎完全伸展之前，不看Morgana一眼。

“不-不好意思，你需要点什么？”

Morgana翻了个白眼。“我需要你把Arthur弄走。色诱一下什么的，我不管你怎么办。”

Merlin一口气没喘上来，不知道自己听错了没。

“啥-啥？”

“我给你这个只知道1跟0的脑子讲简单点：父亲不高兴。Arthur要被吼。你要诱惑他跟你上床，好让他走早点。这样Arthur就不会被吼了。”

“我没——”

“别跟我说他到现在还没跟你上床，都几个月了。我知道你也喜欢男生，我助理说了。”

“啥？Gwen说了——不对，不是这个问题——”

“好。那就去问他吧，”她边说边把他推向Arthur的门口。

Merlin知道没法跟她争辩，所以虽然毫无头绪，不知道自己要说啥、不知道Morgana为啥在乎Arthur被不被吼，他还是往Arthur办公室迈了一步。

Morgana的手忽然拉住他裤子，手指勾住裤腰，把他往回扯去。Merlin抽一口气，跌跌撞撞地往后退。

“操，”她小声说。“晚了。”

Merlin不知道Morgana怎么做到的，但她隔着转角就听到了Uther的脚步。她把他推进椅子，藏进他椅子旁边的暗影里，Merlin一时看不到她了。Uther飞快地路过Merlin的桌前，没浪费时间瞧他吞吞吐吐的样子，径直就进了Arthur的办公室，一把关上了门。

Morgana在他身后叹道。“这下可好。”

“你干嘛在乎Arthur有没有被吼？”Merlin问。

Morgana皱眉噘嘴。“Arthur被吼了就会很烦人。”

“他不是什么时候都很烦人吗？”

“对，但他又不是你弟弟。我就更惨，”她说。

她走到门前，贴耳偷听，不过Merlin知道没这个必要；他坐在这里，都听得到门那边的吼声。

“——怎么搞定，梅西亚团队却不知道！我就是帮他们忙而已！”

“你要管整个公司，哪有时间随心所欲地拜访客户，你最好现在开始学着分配任务。要是你永远替他们做事，他们永远都学不会自己解决问题。”

Morgana叹口气，从门口退开，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“绝对会特别烦人的，”她宣布。“周日肯定无比漫长。”

Merlin退出登录，开始关电脑。他不知道她在说什么，而且居然也不想知道。他想回家，可能做点魅影的搜索，也等不及问问氏族同伴了。

“——大部分时候都是这样，就像奥丁项目！”Merlin穿外套的时候，听见Arthur在吼。“但有的时候分秒必争，你比别人都清楚，我不想浪费时间！我怎么做的，文档里都有，他们想学就去看啊。”

Merlin清楚地知道文档里根本没有，Arthur就是在当面撒谎，但他今天已经受够了，才不要再纠结这些问题。这事跟他没关系。所以他最后查了一遍没落东西，给Arthur留的信息都清晰可见，就绕过桌子走过了Morgana。

Morgana却跟上了他，一路走在他身边穿过了走廊。Merlin想偷偷拉开距离，但她反而慢慢追上，直到他被困在左边的她和右边的墙之间。

“你喜欢他吗？”她问，眯起眼睛盯着他。

Merlin知道她说的是谁，但还是问了一句。“谁？”

“Arthur。”

“他挺不错啊。至少不是我见过最差的老板。”

“我让你色诱他的时候，你可没怎么犹豫，”她说。

Merlin咽了咽口水。感觉电梯好像有一万米远。“你也没给我讨价还价的空间啊。”

“所以你确实跟他睡过了。”

Merlin觉得没必要撒谎，至少跟她没必要。她早晚会发现，八成是从Arthur那儿，因为——

哦，周日！他忽然明白了Morgana之前在说什么。Arthur每个月跟她吃一次午餐，为了，用Arthur的话说，“跟敌人走得更近点。”是Merlin给Arthur的日程里排了这件事；他怎么不记得了？

“你睡了，对吧？”她看Merlin没说话，又追问道。

“我……没睡。可能吧。睡了。也没什么好惊讶的，是不是？”他匆匆忙忙加上一句。“我听说他，嗯，跟所有助理都睡。”

“没错。但一般睡得会更快一点。他先欺负他们，让他们努力工作，然后再吸引他们，确保他们永远努力工作。当然，直到他觉得无聊为止。”

他们终于走到了电梯门前，眼看就太晚了。Merlin一点不喜欢这场对话的走向，他按电梯键的时候，满心希望自己身在任何其他地方。

“不过不用担心这会发生在你身上，”她继续说。“至少短期内不会。他可喜欢你了。”

“呃……”Merlin的‘不说呃’彻底破了功。但他更怕的是她觉得Arthur真心喜欢他，因为Arthur显然不会这样。

“我能感觉得到。他聊你比其他助理都多。鬼知道为什么。你看着没什么特别的。”

Merlin皱皱眉。“喔。谢啦。”

电梯特么的怎么还不来？Pendragon大厦这么大的楼，干嘛只有三架电梯？

“不过，他当然不知道自己喜欢你，”她继续说。“他的无知简直称得上是艺术。”

她听起来有点疯。Merlin已经在认真考虑徒步下二十一层楼了，幸好电梯终于开了门。他暗暗祈祷她别进电梯。

“好啦，跟你聊天还挺开心的，Merlin，”她说着拍拍Merlin的胳膊，Merlin全身都绷紧了。“大部分时候，你都能让他勉强能忍，做得还挺不错。我承认你让我印象深刻。再见！”

Merlin看她转身走掉，长舒一口气，飞快地缩进电梯里。但直到下到一层，Morgana的话还是回荡在他脑海里。

要是Arthur真的谈他比谈以前的助理更多，那又怎么样？说不定也只是在抱怨而已。她干嘛觉得Arthur喜欢他？

%%%

Merlin到家之后换了短裤短袖，又把隐形眼镜换成了框架 ，然后着手做了点简单的晚餐。他脑袋里又有什么念头隐隐作祟，对知识的渴望，就像忍不住去挠的痒。但他要是现在就沉进去，肯定就会熬个通宵，又顾不上吃饭了。至少先稍微吃点什么。

Merlin端着一碗意面——真·意面——进了房间，一边努力回忆着上次听说魅影的消息是什么时候。肯定有好多年了。三四年？

他想问问朋友们，但没立即开口，而是边吃饭边聊了聊闲天，然后才入了正题。

**[19:03] <Emrys>** 有人记得魅影吗？

**[19:03] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 哇哦，也太太太久远了吧

**[19:03] <WILL>** 对啊 我记得Em当时还在大学吧。或者刚毕业

**[19:03] <****莫得裁判****>** 我还没来这呢。

**[19:04] <Emrys>** 他是第三次黑客战争里被抓的，对吧？

**[19:04] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** Dei，他在其中一个参战的氏族里

**[19:04] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 网络德鲁伊

**[19:04] <Emrys>** 有人知道他怎么被抓的吗？

**[19:05] <****莫得裁判****>** 大概是Pendragon吧。那时候他们刚开始扩张。

**[19:05] <WILL>** ^

**[19:05] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 噢噢

**[19:05] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 提到打仗的事，你还记得网剑吗？就你的网络初恋？

**[19:06] <Emrys>** 记得啊，他就是那时候销声匿迹的。

**<Emrys> ** **为一位伟大网络英雄的陨落而哀悼。**

**[19:06] <Emrys>** 不过他跟魅影有什么关系？我知道网在骑士社里，但是我记得他没参战啊，就是退网了而已。

**[19:06] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 啊不要悲伤，我亲爱的伙伴！

**[19:07] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 我找到他了！！！

Merlin倒吸一口气。

**[19:07] <Emrys>** 在！哪！！！

**[19:07] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 其实是他找的我们

**[19:07] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 他回复我们在论坛上发的招募帖了

**[19:07] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 他！想！加！入！我！们！

**[19:08] <Emrys>** 啥！！！

**[19:08] <WILL>** 擦

**[19:08] <****莫得裁判****>** 我可算不用做菜鸟了。

**[19:08] <WILL>** 你永远是菜鸟

**[19:08] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 你永远是菜鸟

**<****莫得裁判****>** **噘嘴。**

**[19:09] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 可能是原来的网剑，也可能是有人假装的，不过我们可以查查清楚

**[19:09] <Emrys>** 必然的。

**[19:09] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 我还没联系他，我觉着你应该想自己来问

**[19:09] <****骑士跟踪狂**>**** 或许他也能回答你那些关于魅影的问题哦 ;)

**[19:10] <WILL>** 哇，我们最近运气怎么这么好

**[19:10] <WILL>** 我都有点怕前面有大坑了

Merlin开了个新页面，打开他们的帖子。他简直不敢相信。真的是这个用户名，留言说自己想加入军团。Merlin有好多年没看到这个名字了。

卧槽，网剑想进他的氏族！

Merlin也许尖叫了一声，大概扭动了几下，不过接着就深吸一口气，把眼镜推到鼻梁上。这可是正经事。他点开私信的时候，还真的清了清嗓子。

“咳咳。”

**主题****:** (无主题)  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

真的是网剑本人吗？

Merlin正要点回群聊窗口，却发现几乎立刻就收到了回复。他吃了一惊。

**主题****:** Re: (无主题)  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

真有意思。我笑了。

呵 呵。

**主题****:** Re: Re: (无主题)  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

讲讲。

**主题****:** Re: Re: Re: (无主题)  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

你没听说吗？网上没人说真话。

我是网剑，没错，但也没什么办法证明。你问这个不是很搞笑吗。

还有，我账号从来没注销过。你可以去我主页看看‘注册时间’，就没必要问了。

**主题****:** Re: Re: Re: Re: (无主题)  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

哼，小弟弟。

**主题****:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (无主题)  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

小妹妹。

我们一定要继续列举人体隐私部位吗？

**主题****:** 我还是很想讲隐私部位，不过还是说正事  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

你都下线好几年了。为啥现在要重出江湖？

**主题****:** 原来你是个处男。知道了。  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

我退社是因为不想被追踪。那场战争实在太没意义了，没必要因为这个被抓住。正好那时候找了份“正经”工作，就还挺忙的。不过现在，我又能挤出时间搞点有意思的事情了。骑士社当年就解散了，所以我得找个新氏族。军团看着挺不错的。

**主题****:** 才不是。  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

因为我是头儿？

**主题****:** 匿名者都是处男。  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

对。

Merlin忍不住微笑了起来。也许可能大概还跳了一段舞。网剑聊起来有点混蛋，但他还是网剑。还是那么传奇。还是特么的棒呆了。

**主题****:** 引用公约吗？我好失望哦。  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

行呗。我们有个群聊。你有服务器吗？我把密码文件传上去。

**主题****:** 行呗  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

发病毒哦？

**主题****:** Re: 行呗  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

我才不会呢。黑客也有荣誉感的。

**主题****:** Re: Re: 行呗  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

黑客才没有荣誉感呢。

**主题****:** Re: Re: Re: 行呗  
**发件人****:** Emrys  
**收件人****:** 网_剑

我这个黑客就有。

其实这是军团的一条社规——尊重社员，守护荣誉。你（将来可能）是我们社员，所以我才不会发你恶意文件呢。

**主题****:** Re: Re: Re: Re: 行呗  
**发件人****:** 网_剑  
**收件人****:** Emrys

好嘞，等我一下。

网大概去设置服务器了，Merlin默默等着。安全起见，他打算过三十秒就删掉密码文件。这点时间足够网读完内容，但他还来不及下载。

让他吃惊的是，把文件上传到服务器指定接口十秒钟之后，文件就自动消失了。肯定是网读完之后，就自己删了文件。

已经在守护荣誉了哦，Merlin满心赞许。

**** **<****网****_****剑****>** 已进入 #军团

**[19:35] <WILL>** 哦 嗨

**[19:35] <****莫得裁判****>** 哈喽。

**[19:36] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 嗨诶诶诶

**[19:36] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗨。

**[19:36] <Emrys>** 要么自我介绍一下。

**[19:36] <WILL>** 顺便说一句，我们还有一个人，不过现在不在线。那家伙叫零，住在霍比特人的洞里

**[19:36] <Emrys>** 他的意思是新西兰。

**[19:36] <****莫得裁判****>** 莫得裁判，我在威尔士。我是这儿唯一的正常人 :)

**[19:37] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 我是神奇的骑士跟踪狂，Em的网络女票，我在加州~

**[19:37] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** Will是Em的非正式配偶

Merlin呻吟出声。

** [19:37] <Emrys>** 第一。我们没结婚。永远都不会结婚。

**[19:37] <WILL>** 第二。我才不喜欢丁丁

**[19:37] <Emrys>** 第三。咿。好恶心。

**[19:37] <WILL>** 第三。咿！好恶心！

**[19:37] <****莫得裁判****>** 你们的默契证明了她的观点。

**[19:38] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 绝对证明了我的观点

**[19:38] <****网****_****剑****>** Emrys你在英格兰，对吧？

**[19:38] <Emrys>** Dei。

**[19:38] <****网****_****剑****>** 从你黑过的公司就能看出来。

**[19:38] <Emrys>** Will也是。

**[19:39] <WILL>** 网你呢？

**[19:39] <****网****_****剑****>** 我还是不说了。

**[19:39] <****网****_****剑****>** 至少暂时先不说。

**[19:39] <Emrys>** 没毛病。

**[19:40] <****网****_****剑****>** 骑士跟踪狂真是你的网络女票？

**[19:40] <Emrys>** hhh不是啦，我们就开玩笑。

**<****骑士跟踪狂****>** **抽泣。**

**[19:40] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 我 以 为 我 们 是 真 爱

**[19:40] <Emrys>** 哈哈，对不起，亲爱的。

**[19:41] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** :(

**[19:41] <WILL>** 所以骑士单身了吗？

**[19:41] <Emrys>** 啥你等等

**[19:41] <****网****_****剑****>** 所以骑士跟踪狂是女生？

**[19:41] <****莫得裁判****>** 在下当初也很惊讶呢。

**[19:42] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 对

**[19:42] <WILL>** 而且还是美女哦

**[19:42] <****网****_****剑****>** 别介意啊，但我还从来没遇到过匿名者是女生的呢。

**[19:42] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 在下就是 :D 我有姨妈裤可以证明 :D

**[19:43] <WILL>** 骑 士 能 别 说 这 种 东 西 吗

**[19:43] <Emrys>** 我也要附议了……咱真的能不说吗？至少别说这么具体……*颤抖*

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **翻了个白眼。**

**[19:43] <WILL>** 不过可以把那张照片发给他，那可是石锤

**[19:43] <WILL>** 公约32条什么的

**[19:44] <****网****_****剑****>** 公约31条……

**[19:44] <WILL>** 我去 我喜欢这家伙 我们把他留下来养吧？

**[19:44] <Emrys>** 我考虑考虑。

**[19:45] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** <http://bit.ly/1tpGHvO>

**[19:45] <****网****_****剑****>** 哇哦

**[19:45] <****网****_****剑****>** 这是你？？

**[19:46] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** Dei :D

**[19:46] <****网****_****剑****>** 内衣挺漂亮的。

**[19:46] <****莫得裁判****>** 哦，内衣也漂亮。

**[19:46] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 谢谢！超舒服的，我最喜欢的一件。

**[19:47] <WILL>** 我不得不说了

**[19:47] <WILL>** 公约27条

**[19:47] <Emrys>** Will，别闹了。

**[19:47] <WILL>** 咋？这问题很合理好吧！

**[19:47] <****莫得裁判****>** 只有我一个人不知道啥情况吗？

**[19:48] <****网****_****剑****>** 说实话我两边通吃。

**[19:48] <Emrys>** 不是你一个，莫莫，只有没生活的人才背得下来那些傻公约。我特么也不知道Will在问啥。

**[19:48] <****网****_****剑****>** 公约27条：“永远质疑对方性向，无需理由。”

**[19:48] <****网****_****剑****>** 显然，我说内衣好看，没提胸部，他就觉得我是弯的，所以要绕几个弯子问问。

**[19:48] <WILL>** 你有点混蛋诶

**<****网****_****剑****>** **耸耸肩。**

**[19:49] <WILL>** 不过……你背得住公约，所以我还挺喜欢你。你可以留下。

**[19:49] <Emrys>** 不是我来决定的吗？

**[19:49] <WILL>** 说是这么说

**[19:49] <****网****_****剑****>** 那我是不是该谢谢你。

**[19:50] <WILL>** Em也是哦。两面通吃。

**[19:50] <Emrys>** Will。

**[19:50] <WILL>** 哥们你早出柜了好吧

**<Emrys>** **叹气。**

**[19:50] <****网****_****剑****>** 酷。身边没多少这样的。

**[19:50] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 少年你听说过汤不热吗？

**[19:51] <WILL>** 不不不不

**[19:51] <****莫得裁判****>** 呃啊。

**[19:51] <****网****_****剑****>** 没……？

**[19:51] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 来让我给你上一课 :)

Merlin往后一靠，看其他人聊着天。他还是想了解魅影的事，但就算凭他十分有限的交际经验，也知道最好给网一点时间熟悉大家。他知道网络氏族并不总是那么友好亲密，一些黑客干活儿的时候特别严肃冷漠，但他的氏族气氛还挺舒服的，Merlin对此还有点骄傲。不知当年的骑士社有没有这么轻松愉快。

倒不急着今天就把魅影的事搞个水落石出。但明天，明天一定能弄明白。

%%%

第二天刚过午饭时间，Arthur就忽然大步冲出办公室，把Merlin吓了一跳。

“跟上。快点。”

Merlin丢下笔，从椅子上弹起来，急匆匆追了上去。空着手感觉有点奇怪，总觉得好像该拿点什么。

“我们这是去哪？怎么回事？”Merlin问。

Arthur摁了一下电梯下行按钮，叹了口气。“还是跟昨天一样的病毒。这次攻击了另一个大客户。”

“但是病毒是文件里带的。要是文件已经点开了，我们就什么都做不了了。”

发现Merlin读了那份报告，Arthur一点不惊讶。他抬头看了一眼电梯的楼层数字，呼了一口气。

“其实有点办法。”他扬眉看着Merlin，眼神专注到让Merlin有点不舒服。“我说什么，你就做什么。”

还好电梯是空的。Arthur踏进电梯，Merlin看到他按了五层的按钮。

“我哪天不是这样？”

“我需要你去把那个客户项目组里的人引开，”Arthur没理睬Merlin的问题，直视前方继续说。“把他们带到一边去，问点问题，我不管你怎么办。总之我上手做事的时候，别让人过来。”

“那你要怎么上手？”

“别管这个，我说什么，你就做什么。”

Merlin叹口气，告诉自己别往心里去。当然了，上一次床也不会改变什么——Arthur就是这么说的，Merlin也得这么想。只不过，他以为Arthur或许会降低一点儿混蛋指数。

之前Merlin没觉得自己就是个工具，下床的时候没觉得，昨天也没觉得。不过现在，好像有那么一点了。

他默默让自己振作一点，别胡思乱想。他当然明白跟Arthur上床意味着什么，做决定的时候也清醒得很，甚至还开口说愿意再来一次。他只不过……不习惯跟人打完了炮，还得忍受那人把他当仆人使唤。

这就是为什么不能跟老板睡觉，Merlin想。Merlin，你真是个白痴。

电梯开门，一下子打断了Merlin的思绪。他慌忙跟着Arthur走过一个个小隔间，一边小声追问。

“你父亲之前说的话怎么办？”

Arthur的头只向Merlin偏了一丁点。不过至少算是给了他一点注意力。“我父亲说的什么话？”

“说你……他说你不能什么事都亲力亲为，要把活儿分给别人干？”

Arthur忽然停步转身，一只手指威胁地点着Merlin的脸。“那是我们的私人对话。况且，想让那些没能力的白痴干这么重要的事，绝对不可能。”他嘶声说。“要不是受害的客户这么重要，我才没空管呢。我会让你去管。”他说完又戳了戳Merlin的胸膛。

“可是——”

“我分得清轻重缓急，Merlin。虽然我父亲不这么觉得。”

Merlin飞快地说了一句，生怕再也插不上话。“我又没偷听，是你们两个一直在大喊大叫。”

Arthur放下手，叹口气，转开身去。他没再开口，Merlin就乖乖地跟着，经过了好多电脑桌后闷闷不乐的程序员们。

他们最后停在四个隔间前面——每排两个，两两相对——Arthur清清嗓子，意味深长地冲Merlin点点头。Merlin一时还没明白，Arthur就指了指那几个人、又指了指走廊，扬了扬眉。

“哦，对，呃。”Merlin走过去站好，学着重要人物的样子。“好了，你、你、你还有你，跟我来。”他边说边逐一指向那几个目瞪口呆的程序员。其中一个的眼镜几乎遮了一半脸——Merlin还以为自己的眼镜就够难看的了呢。“快点。”他看他们还没站起来，就补了一句。

他们看上去倒也不算太蠢……确实有一个看起来有点智障，但既然他在这儿工作，肯定多少有点能力。另一个有点秃顶，还有那个大眼镜的，最后一个就只是特别特别高，比Merlin还高。

Merlin带着他们走过走廊转角，心如擂鼓。在Pendragon公司呆了几个月，他干了不少管理工作，比如亲自去提醒“Pendragon先生在等你的报告”，或者替Arthur看邮件、解决问题，然后决定该不该上报。

但他从来没做过这种事，这种需要魅力、领导力，需要……同时面对好几个人的事。虚拟世界里做领袖倒很容易，但是真人就太特么可怕了。

更别说他们不是网上的人，差不多算是语言不通了。

转角之后，Merlin舔舔嘴唇、深呼吸一口，才转过身。他们四个在墙边，Merlin则在顶角上，刚好看得到隔间那边的Arthur。完美。

现在只需要对付这几个呆头呆脑的计算机科学家了。

Merlin又清了清嗓子——这下他们肯定以为我抽烟抽太多了——学着Arthur的样子交叉双臂，暗自希望自己也能显得高贵逼人。转念一想，他们也可能不喜欢被看不起，他自己就不喜欢。Merlin放下胳膊，又把手缩进口袋，想换成轻松友好的面孔。

妈蛋，不管了。

“那啥，嗯，别笑，”他开口，哇哦，这什么开头。“我是来跟你们聊聊心里话的。”

大眼镜那个家伙歪歪头，眼镜滑下了鼻梁。“啥？”

Merlin耸耸肩，又说了一次。“这事吧，就，你知道，Arthur想搞这么个事。我觉得。他想问问你们对公司有啥意见，每天上班有啥感觉。就这种傻逼事儿。”

脱发男张了张嘴，Merlin琢磨着“傻逼事儿”这词是不是有点过了，毕竟是职业场所，大家平时也不说这种词。不过反正他也高贵不起来，也就只能走轻松友好路线嘛。或许有点太轻松了？

Merlin又挤出一个笑容，默默希望笑得温和又真诚。“我自己的话，每天都不想起床，因为来了就要唯Arthur命是从，”他朝Arthur的方向点点头。“你们呢？有什么不喜欢的地方？”

Merlin的目光看向高个男（高得有点吓人），抬头都快看不见他眼睛了。结果发现找错了人。

“这玩意不是匿名的吗？”高个男问。

Merlin紧张地轻笑了一声，上前一小步看了看他的胸卡，又退了回去。

“呵呵，Harold。是这么回事，你们算是个实验组，明白吗？Arthur也不太确定这个匿名调查该不该搞，所以就说，‘Merlin啊，你去跟那四个人聊一聊试试，看值不值得搞个调查。’你们说的我都不会跟他讲；他也不会问。他就是想让我，怎么说呢，摸摸深浅，看大家有多大意见，值不值得全体调查。所以我来咯。”

Merlin你个大傻叉，Merlin内心哀嚎。他紧张兮兮地等着被嘲笑。

“哦，”高个男，Harold，想了想说。“Adam老偷我订书机。”

“我哪有！”眼镜男抗议。

“还有，我觉着，既然领导们能在桌上吃东西，为啥我们不能？”Harold补充道。

“还-还-还有，”脱发男说，“能不能让-让-让Pendragon先生跟-跟-跟Pendragon女士聊聊，让她多-多-多笑一笑？我觉得她有点，俗-俗-俗话说是夜叉脸。”

Merlin忍住一声哼笑，但没忍住咧开了嘴。“我看看能怎么办。不过说实话，她也把我吓得屁滚尿流的。”

“说到姑娘，公司的姑娘也太少了，”Adam推了推眼镜。“我是说，呃，其实我是关心性别平等，懂吧？有好多女程序员编程也可棒了。”

“呃，行吧，了解。”

接下来的事情就容易多了。Arthur没说要拖他们多久，所以Merlin时不时地就瞟他一眼。那几个人说的有些话还挺有意思的——Merlin还没听说过“超英周二”这回事，大家要把最爱的超级英雄T恤穿在衬衫下面——还有一些细思恐极，比如说那个叫Maurice的家伙总是嘀咕，显示器上的摄像头跟什么阴谋论有关，看来公司得把他处理一下。Merlin最后一次朝左边瞄的时候，Arthur刚好从一个隔间的电脑前起身，Merlin就跟几个人道了谢，说信息已经收集够了，足够避免空指针的问题了。他自己都觉得这梗太冷了，但那四个人居然哄堂大笑。

Merlin跟每人握了手，转身朝电梯走去。Arthur已经按了上行按钮，双手插兜，下巴绷紧。看着他，Merlin的担心一点都没减轻。

“怎么样？”Merlin问。

“没我希望的那么好，不过暂时不算是直接威胁了。”

“下一步要怎么办？”

“你就别操心了。先关注好那些小客户。”

他们进了电梯——里面还有三个人，Merlin满心失望——Merlin压低声音，尽量只让Arthur听得到，但在电梯狭小的空间里还是避不了人。

“你是需要我这么做，还是想要我这么做？”

Arthur瞥都没瞥他一眼。“没什么区别，不管怎么样你都会做的，”他的回答也很小声。

“不——”

“不？”Arthur的目光忽然转向他，问。

“如果只是你想让我这么做，我就无视你，帮你做点别的。”

Arthur挑眉，Merlin觉得——希望——他眼睛里或许有一点点笑容。

“你上次帮我做了点别的之后，倒是放肆了不少。”

回忆一下子涌进Merlin的身体，他如遭电击，心跳漏了一拍。他提醒自己电梯里还有三个人，然后鼓起勇气，朝Arthur侧了那么一丁点，手指轻柔地擦过Arthur的手，带来一点特别的亲密感。

“你是说，我帮你换换脑子的那一次？”Merlin慢慢地说。

他几乎都没出声；轻声吐字的时候，连自己都差点没听见。但Arthur还是抽回了手，没有猛地一下子引起别人的怀疑，但还是干净利索，让Merlin明白了什么。

“没错，”他生硬地说。

直到其他人都下了电梯，他们也没再说一句话。Arthur的身体绷得太紧，Merlin都能感到那种紧张流淌出来。

“你不需要惟命是从的助理，”Merlin坚定地说，直视着Arthur。“你需要用最高的效率、做该做的事的助理。”

Arthur居然笑了出来。“你觉得我需要个副手？”

“Arthur，你还记得我入职那天你自己说的话吗？你的助理要能——最终——成为你？我知道你需要个副手。”

Arthur摇了摇头，然后电梯门就开了。他们又回到了办公层，周围有不少人，但没近到需要Merlin用气声。他跟在Arthur身后，边走边小声说话。

“我知道Uther马上要退休了，你接班的时候需要尽量平稳过渡。让我帮你一起，事情就会好办一点。”

Arthur原地停步，Merlin一头撞在了他身上。他转身回头，意味深长地瞪着Merlin。

“我现在需要的是，我的助理把我顾不上管的杂事都干完，这样我才能去堵公司面前的枪口，”他气冲冲地说，半点笑意都不剩了。“别再擅自揣测我需要什么了，Merlin。”

Arthur回了屋，重重地摔上了门。Merlin忍住想砸东西的冲动。如果这是任何一份别的工作，他都要现场辞职、扔下一份告别礼了。

Merlin走回办公桌，努力推开满心的伤痛和怒火，重新开始工作。

%%%

Merlin不想在群聊里哀叹和抱怨这一天过得有多差，不管他心情多糟。况且他也没法跟大家聊太多，因为哀叹的对象可是Pendragon公司的那位Arthur Pendragon。所以换了眼镜和衣服之后，他决定要振作一点儿，至少试着聊聊天，假装没出什么事。

看到网剑登陆之后，Merlin才想起来之前魅影的问题。信息搜集是换心情的好办法，就算这些都没用，至少他还有个魔兽账号，银行账户每个月还扣钱呢。

**[19:16] <Emrys>** 网好啊，提问。

**[19:16] <****网****_****剑****>** Em好啊，回答。

**[19:16] <Emrys>** 你还记得骑士社的魅影吗？

**[19:17] <****网****_****剑****>** 对啊

**[19:17] <Emrys>** 记得他怎么没抓的吗？细节之类的？

**[19:19] <****网****_****剑****>** 干嘛

**[19:19] <Emrys>** 就想问问，你还记不记得是谁抓到他的？

**[19:20] <****莫得裁判****>** Pendragon公司啊。

**[19:20] <****网****_****剑****>** 没错。

**[19:20] <Emrys>** 不过你还记得是怎么回事吗？是他防火墙没开，还是粗心被追踪到了？

**[19:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 我一直没弄清楚，不好意思。

**[19:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 干嘛问？

**[19:21] <Emrys>** 没啥，个人原因。不说这个了。

Merlin满心失望地瘫在椅子上。他讨厌追进死胡同的感觉，又没办法问Arthur。

Arthur，那个从来不给他夸奖，不向他道谢的家伙。

Arthur，那个他睡过、亲过、在顶点的瞬间紧紧抱过的人。

Merlin呻吟一声，把头撞在桌面上。他恨生活。他恨生活。

**[19:22] <****网****_****剑****>** 这理由够奇怪的，不过行吧。抱歉我没帮上忙。

**[19:22] <Emrys>** 没事。

**[19:22] <****网****_****剑****>** 不过我也有个问题想问你

**[19:23] <Emrys>** OK

**[19:23] <****网****_****剑****>** 你做黑客多久了？

**[19:24] <Emrys>** 我建军团是在大学里，认识Will之后，所以大概有四五年了。或者六年？记不太清了。

**[19:24] <Emrys>** 之前也自己小打小闹过，不过没搞过大公司之类的。

Merlin说不清是为什么，但就在这一瞬间，他突然就觉得心情更糟了。就好像一直被一堆创可贴黏在一起，现在一下子全都脱落了。他胸口发紧，只想钻进被子缩起来。

**[19:32] <Emrys>** 我不太舒服，先下线了，去玩会魔兽换下心情。

**[19:32] <****莫得裁判****>** 怎么了？

**[19:33] <Emrys>** 就是今天过得特别差。希望明天能好点。

**[19:33] <WILL>** 我陪你，你都好久没玩了

**[19:33] <WILL>** 我还以为你销号了

**[19:34] <Emrys>** 之前一直没想着要玩，不过现在想做点别的。

**[19:34] <WILL>** 好像你上次玩过之后又有了俩新补丁

**[19:34] <WILL>** 还出了新副本 不过你级别应该不够 我们可以随便跑跑别的图

**[19:34] <Emrys>** ok

Merlin打开客户端，开始下载更新。他都不太记得自己的暗夜法师穿的是啥了，也不知道上次下线之后都多了哪些变化。要是暴雪又改了一次天赋树，他还得重置天赋的话，恐怕心情就会更差了。

Merlin看着剩余下载时间叹了口气，又回到群聊窗口。

**[19:37] <****网****_****剑****>** 你们需要坦克的话我可以一起？

**[19:37] <WILL>** 卧槽太好了 咱俩都是输出 完美

**[19:37] <WILL>** 我是侏儒盗贼 Em是暗夜法师

**[19:37] <Emrys>** 好呀

**[19:37] <****网****_****剑****>** 啥等级？

**[19:37] <****网****_****剑****>** 不错啊。我是人族圣骑士。

**[19:38] <****网****_****剑****>** 啥天赋？

**[19:38] <****网****_****剑****>** 还需要你俩战网的用户名

**[19:38] <Emrys>** 补丁且得下一会呢。

**[19:38] <****网****_****剑****>** 没事，我们正好有时间教你

**[19:39] <Emrys>** 呃……？

**[19:39] <****网****_****剑****>** 哥们，整个传送门都变了

**[19:39] <****网****_****剑****>** 把具体天赋告诉我，我来教你怎么改热键

**[19:39] <WILL>** Em你会死得很惨的，现在白痴都能玩山口山了 真的是脸滚键盘那种

Merlin感到嘴唇干裂的地方有点刺痛，才发现自己一直都在微笑。就算在公司过得生不如死，回家还有这些人陪着，真好。

%%%

Merlin周日睡得很早，明白自己周一早晨醒来，就得去打那个名叫Arthur的怪兽。他一件一件做着清晨的琐事，集中精力不去想东想西。

洗澡。剃须。刷牙。穿衣。地铁。早餐。

然后转眼之间，他就已经站在了电梯门口，准备上二十一层去了。啊，机械式的生活还挺不错。

Merlin穿过走廊，往Arthur办公室走的时候，五脏六腑还是缩成了一团。他告诉自己别带着情绪，职业一点，也告诉自己Arthur周五说的话其实不是真心的。整个周末，只要他没在给自己找活儿干，就都在跟自己念叨这些。他暗自希望Arthur今天心情好一点。

Merlin敲了门，进了屋，照例把拿铁放在桌上。他正要出门，却被Arthur拦住了。他怕的就是这个。

“Merlin。”

Merlin咽了咽口水。“怎么了，Arthur？”

“我为周五的事情道歉，”他边说边把咖啡举到了唇边。

Merlin在脑袋里复读了几次，还是不知道自己听错了没。Arthur这是在道歉？

Arthur越过杯沿望着Merlin，一副‘你是没听过道歉还是怎么着’的表情。说实话，也就只有Arthur能把这个表情摆得这么好看。

“我没懂，”Merlin最后说。

“我说，我为周五的事情道歉，”Arthur又说了一遍。“我那天过得实在太糟，Kilgharrah病毒的事情也让我绷太紧了，”他解释道，满不在乎地挥着手。“所以我不该朝你嚷嚷……什么的。你做助理做得不错，我觉得。”

Merlin嘴都合不上了。“Arthur去哪了？你把他怎么样了？”

Arthur轻声笑了起来。“我也是人，Merlin，你知道的。”他又喝了一口拿铁。“别人不知道你也该知道，毕竟。”

对。毕竟。

这屋里一直这么热吗？Merlin心里嘀咕，重心在两脚间换来换去。

Arthur耸耸肩，放下咖啡，舔了舔嘴唇。“我就是过了个挺开心的周末。你之前说我父亲退休的事情也没错，不管你是从哪儿听说的。我确实需要个靠谱的人，也确实需要个有能力成为我的人。”

Merlin咧嘴笑了起来。“你这是在说，我是对的？”

“Merlin，你不蠢，但也没那么聪明。”

虽然Arthur嘴上这么说，可Merlin大概有77%的把握，觉得他双眼闪烁的样子是在调情。尽管Arthur多多少少是在侮辱他。Arthur要么是想享受一场周一之夜，给周末的愉快锦上添花；要么就是想让两人的关系重归于好。

要么——要是Merlin够幸运的话——两者都是。

“行了，出去吧，干点有用的事去，”Arthur边说边赶他出去。

Merlin背转了身，才让自己笑了出来。

他们确实重归于好了。他心里有点温暖，也有点……满足。那种深入骨髓、融进五脏六腑里的满足。好像这才是世界该有的样子。

刚过八点，他收到了Gwen的邮件，心情就更好了。

**发件人****:** g.smith@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****:** 今生今世好闺蜜

这周末简直太棒了，再次感谢你送我的票！细节就不说了，你只需要知道，我永远欠你一份人情 ;)

%%%

如果说周一是出乎意料的好，周二就是出乎意料的糟。简直是指数级别的糟。

Kilgharrah病毒又攻击了Pendragon公司的两个大客户，Nemeth银行和Deorham借款公司。

上一秒钟，世界还风平浪静。Merlin正一条一条做着Arthur的待办清单，浏览着日程，等着Gwen带来午饭，一切都挺好的。下一秒钟，一群人就乱糟糟地冲出电梯，直奔Arthur的门口。

Merlin一跃而起，飞快地把常开的房门关好，张开双臂挡在门口。没过几秒钟，那群人就开始吵嚷起来。

Merlin一个字都听不清，但能感觉到事情有多紧急，因为他们加班过度的脸上挂满了绝望的表情。他还没同时对付过这么多人，身上已经开始出汗了。

“停，停，停！”他挥舞着胳膊大喊。“一个一个说，不然谁都见不到Arthur！”

他们的声音逐渐降低，最后都闭上了嘴。Merlin深吸一口气，指着离他最近的那个人。他矮矮胖胖，红脸庞上长着一对小黑眼。

“出什么事了？”Merlin问。

“Kilgharrah！”

%%%

Arthur的心情很差，但Merlin分不清具体是哪一种差。不算是愤怒……是伤心？可能是挫败。Arthur不像Kilgharrah第一次进攻的时候那么疲惫，就是他们第一次上床的那晚上。所以他的心情到底是哪种差？

Merlin希望不是需要大喊大叫的那种差。

“这是什么玩意？！”Uther颐指气使地问，指着会议桌上摊开的文件夹说。

“是合同文件，”Arthur平静地说。

“别耍小聪明，Arthur！”

Uther一手拍在桌面上，Merlin吓了一跳，努力想在座位里缩得更小一点儿。他跟三个Pendragon一起困在一个屋子里，本身就已经够糟的了——身边一个，对面一个，而最大的那个正冲他们嚷嚷。

“本来已经控制住了——”

“这个高级病毒已经影响了好几千人，还毁了我们最大的两个客户。”

“我以为我把它控制住了。”

“信用卡号，地址，社保号码，银行账户信息，工作记录——这还只是Mercia的第一次攻击！你不但没向我报告，还私自去了客户？”

“我以为你——”

“我！是！怎么！跟你说！你！以为！的！”Uther怒吼，又狠狠地拍了一下桌面。这次连Arthur都全身一缩。“永远不能乱以为！”

“父亲，”Morgana微笑着插嘴，“我觉得大喊大叫也解决不了问题。我们应该关注一下Nemeth和Deorham现在要怎么办。”

Uther手指按在额头上，深吸了一口气。“没有Nemeth和Deorham，我们大部分的收入就没了。这事实在太大，谁都没法自己解决。Arthur，我要你为这个病毒建个新团队。”

Arthur点点头。“当然，父亲。”

“Morgana，我要你负责跟媒体打交道。这么大的安全漏洞肯定会导致经济灾难，我们想保住世界第一的名声，就不能让人说我们蠢得工作都干不好。”

Merlin感到被Uther的话狠狠抽了一鞭，Arthur肯定也有同感。Uther指的是谁不言而喻。

“有任何客户想退出，都别让他们走，”他继续说。“我不管你给他们承诺什么。我们不能被一个病毒打垮。明白了吗？”

“是，长官。”

“Arthur，明天下班之前我要看到团队人选。你们都出去吧。”

Merlin急忙站起来逃走，差点把椅子都撞翻了。Gwen坐在Morgana身边看了他一眼，有点担心又有点好笑。但他得赶紧跟上破门而出的Arthur，只好匆匆忙忙收拾东西。

“我要你看看所有程序员的成功率，”他们穿过走廊往电梯去的路上，Arthur说。

“每一个程序员？这现实吗？”

“我不管现不现实，看就是了。我还要知道他们入职多久，现在在哪个合同项目下工作。”

“你呢？”

“我什么？”Arthur反问，按了下行按钮。

下行？他们怎么不上楼？

“你打算干点什么？”Merlin问。

“我要去一趟IT。”

“我们还有IT？等等，我们干嘛需要IT？”

“每家公司都需要IT，Merlin，这家也不例外。这部门的员工都特么疯了一样。所以才把他们放在地下室。”

%%%

**** **<**** **Emrys******的手机****>** 已进入 #军团

**[13:24] <** **Emrys****的手机****>** 骑士

**[13:24] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 怎么啦亲爱的？

**[13:24] < Emrys****的手机****>** 私聊

**[13:24] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 怎么回事？

**[13:25] < Emrys****的手机****>** 我有个活儿给你

**[13:25] < Emrys****的手机****>** 想办法查查一个叫kilgharrah的病毒

**[13:25] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 要保密吗？

**[13:26] < Emrys****的手机****>** 谁都不能说

**[13:26] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** will也不能？

**[13:27] < Emrys****的手机****>** 让你做我的管理员是有原因的，骑士，虽然will是跟我一起建社的人

**[13:27] < Emrys****的手机****>** will挺好的，但是有点粗心。我知道我能信任你，我需要你帮我干这个。

**[13:28] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 我能问这是用来干啥的吗？

**[13:28] < Emrys****的手机****>** 不行

**[13:28] < Emrys****的手机****>** 需要的话我可以付钱

**[13:29] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 你自己办不到吗？

**[13:29] < Emrys****的手机****>** 我离这摊事太近了 最近也会特别忙

**[13:30] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 先看看我能找到什么，再说付钱的事。要是信息没用的话不能找你收钱

**[13:30] < Emrys****的手机****>** 行。谢啦。

**<** **骑士跟踪狂** **> ** **亲亲** **Em**

**** **< Emrys****的手机****>** 已离开 #军团

有骑士帮忙，Merlin觉得好受了很多。不过他还有一个自己的计划，以防其他所有事情都出了乱子。他把自己的计划也实施完毕，才觉得舒服多了，可以开始做Arthur分配给他的活儿。

想要像Arthur说的，事无巨细地看完每一个程序员的档案，根本不可能。所以他试都没试，而是写了个程序来办这件事。

他剩下的工作时间基本都用来熟悉内网的数据库系统。要是写的程序跟服务器不兼容，可就太蠢了。等他弄明白各种变量，剩下的就是围绕变量搭代码的活儿了。

成功率，入职时间，目前项目的优先级。Arthur没说具体要找的是什么，所以Merlin没定死，而是给用户留了选项菜单。Arthur可以自己输入变量（或者更可能是让Merlin输入），程序就能跳出相应程序员的名单来。

概念本身特别简单，代码Merlin闭着眼都能敲出来。但是该死的Pendragon数据库却给了他不少麻烦。

“Merlin。”

Merlin头都没抬。他知道身后站着的是Arthur，正越过他的肩膀看着屏幕，但他正全神贯注，不能分心。

“Merlin，这是——”

“别碰，”他凶道，从Arthur手里把那页纸抢了回来。

“这是算法吗？你到底在——”

“闭嘴。”

“什么？”

Merlin一手按在Arthur肚子上，把他推开。“赶紧回家去。”

“你平时戴眼镜吗？你刚才老碰鼻梁，好像是推眼镜，但眼镜又不在。”

Merlin一拳捶在桌上，震得键盘一跳。“看在上帝的份上，Arthur！”

Arthur好像不认识似的盯着他，然后投降地举起手，示意自己这就走。Merlin叹口气，摆正键盘，继续工作。

他晚上加班到很晚，直到Leon来赶人才从公司离开。他最后一次检查，确保所有东西都存在U盘上，才回了家。

他到家之后都没登陆群聊。他没吃晚饭，直到十点钟肚子咕噜噜怒吼，才喝了一杯酸奶。他觉得可能过期一周了，但没怎么在意。

吃完东西之后又过了一会儿，他终于编好了程序，脑子累得径直就上了床。他很少这么快就进入梦乡。

“Merlin。”

第二天早上，Merlin把拿铁放在桌上，Arthur久久地盯着他看，但他累得顾不上在意了。

“嗯？”

Arthur的表情有点小心翼翼的，像是不太敢问一样。“你弄到我要的信息了吗？”

接下来才是最难的一步——给Arthur讲明白。

Merlin揉揉后脖颈，有点紧张。“我，有点……做了点其他事。”

“我猜也是。”

“但是你让我做的事本来就不现实，所以我根本没办法，”Merlin语速飞快地解释。

“Merlin。”

“你直接看一下会更快。”

Merlin绕到桌前，把U盘插进Arthur的主机里。Arthur愤怒地尖叫了一声，但并没阻止他。Merlin一边找文件夹，一边才意识到Arthur让他插U盘是冒了多大的风险。他说不定是想安个密码跟踪器呢，不过Arthur给了他信任。

他暗暗希望Arthur不要对每个助理都这么轻信，不然Pendragon公司的未来就岌岌可危了。

“好了，你看，我给这个程序取名叫搜程器，因为程序员搜索器听起来有点傻。你可以输入任何想要的参数，程序就会给你找出来符合条件的所有名单，”Merlin一边打开程序，一边说。

他回头看了Arthur一眼，Arthur正满脸空白地盯着屏幕。这也不算是太坏的情况，所以他继续讲了下去。

“然后，呃，你没说到底要找的是什么，只说看每个程序员的成功率，那就相当于让我把所有员工的档案给你让你自己找——”

“直接让我看看这程序怎么用，Merlin。”

“喔，好。呃，假设说你想找目前项目优先级低……”Merlin在下拉菜单里选了‘低’。“我们就假设成功率是80%，因为比这再低的人智商肯定不行。”他从那个下拉菜单里选了80%。“然后入职时间，我们选最低三年。”

选好三年之后，Merlin点了‘搜索’键，就退到一旁，等程序运转。

二十三个员工档案显示在了屏幕上。

“Merlin。”

Merlin吞咽了一下，试图猜测Arthur的语调和表情是什么意思。“怎么？”

“你是怎么办到的？”

“呃，嗯，其实就是个简单——”

“别，别，别说这个，”Arthur挥手打断了他。“界面和代码我都明白，这些都不难。但你是怎么连接到他们的个人记录的？”

Merlin一下子被Arthur的目光钉在原地，只觉得腋下冷汗涔涔。

“我连了内网，”他小声说。“不应当吗？”

Arthur叹口气，捏了捏鼻梁，皱起眉头。“这程序在公司外面也能连上内网吗？”

“不会！不会，完全不能，必须用公司电脑才能连接。”

“要是这程序落到不该落到的人手里，Merlin——”

“那我们这次用完就把它删了！我之前花过好多天编程，编完就再也没用过，所以我也不在乎。只要它这次好用——”

“这程序太好，只用一次太可惜了。”

Merlin张大嘴。“哈？”

Arthur一手托腮，看着屏幕。“它的实用价值还挺……嗯，只要把这程序放在移动硬盘上，价值就比风险高。”

“所以……？”

“所以我手里已经有一个IT的人，擅长网络和服务器管理。我还需要一个擅长写杀毒软件的人。这二十三个人里，你想先跟谁聊？”

%%%

**发件人****:** m.ambrosius@penterprise.co.uk  
**收件人****:** l.dulac@penterprise.co.uk; g.hobbes@penterprise.co.uk; q.pellinore@penterprise.co.uk; g.freeman@penterprise.co.uk  
**主题****:** 日程更新

向各位收件人提醒明天的会议安排：2016年4月13日周三，早晨8:30，18层会议室。由于会议内容非常重要，缺席人员将受到处分。

Pendragon先生要求Gwaine Freeman提前十分钟到会，以免迟到。

谢谢，

Merlin Ambrosius

会议室里那么多张面孔，Merlin只认识Arthur和Lancelot的脸。Lancelot真人跟内网档案的照片不太一样，头发长了一点，目光更有神。Merlin一下子理解了Gwen为什么对他神魂颠倒的。

其他人——Geraint Hobbes、Quentin Pellinore、 Gwaine Freeman——就完全是陌生人。

“好了，先生们，感谢参会。你们都看过了之前的病毒报告，那我们就直入主题了，”Arthur开口说。“我已经把你们从原来的项目上撤下来了，专心做这个，我不想让你们为任何事情分心。我们浪费的时间已经够多的了。Kilgharrah给Mercia、Gawant传媒、Nemeth银行和Deorham贷款公司都造成了极大的破坏，就在此时此刻，对Pendragon公司安保能力的质疑正挂在媒体头条上。客户丢失的数据数量巨大，被破坏的数据就更多了，所以我们的首要任务就是暂时解决这个问题。”

“提问，”Geraint说，小心翼翼地举起一根手指。

Merlin在脑海里搜索着信息，看自己对这个人了解多少。

Geraint Hobbes 。入职第三年。成功率百分之八十七。专长是防火墙。

Arthur扬一扬眉，显然很不喜欢被打断。“什么。”

“病毒是怎么进来的？”

“是从邮件附件里下载的。要是你在刚才的十分钟里，读了面前那份文件，就不用问了。还有什么？”

“没有了，长官。”

“好。我们对已经丢失的数据没法再做什么了，但与此同时，我们可以升级客户的杀毒系统——”

“所有的杀毒系统？”Gwaine难以置信。

“对，所有的。Quentin负责干这个。”

Merlin看到Quentin听到自己的名字，全身一缩，Geraint还小声地哼笑了一下。那是怎么回事？

“这事不麻烦，只需要在Pendragon的杀毒软件里做个更新，只要客户安装得没问题，就能直接自动下载了，”Arthur继续说。“所以我只派Quentin一个人干。其他人各自都有特殊任务。”

特殊任务。Gwaine是服务器管理员，Lance是杀毒软件专家。Quentin什么都能做一点，不过没什么特长。Merlin觉得这挺合理的。

“那Merlin呢？”Gwaine朝Merlin的方向点点头。

Merlin眨眨眼。“不好意思，啥？”

“Merlin什么？”Arthur也问。

“他负责做什么？”

Arthur看着Gwaine，好像在说这问题问都不必问。Merlin也觉得没必要。

“Merlin负责监控小合同，这样我们好专心搞Kilgharrah项目。”

“所有的小合同？”

Merlin哼笑一声，又赶忙假装自己是在咳嗽。Arthur瞪了他一眼，但目光里好像也带着笑。

“别替Merlin担心，”Arthur说着，转回来对着全桌人。“我要是不相信他能干好，就不会把任务分给他。”

说实话，Merlin觉得要是有哪一项任务会出问题，就是Gwaine手里那份，因为他是IT的人。所有其他事情应该都会一帆风顺，Merlin也挺期待能进到每个客户的系统里，给自己建个落脚点。如果不行，至少也四处瞧瞧，挖一挖这些公司有什么好玩的东西。

显而易见，他没想做什么对Pendragon公司不利的事，破坏世界第一安全企业的名声。他想进到这些系统里，只是因为他能办到。这事本身就够激动人心的。

Gwaine耸耸肩。“你说了算。”

Arthur点点头，继续说。“我刚刚也说到了，客户软件的更新只是暂时性的修复，我们对已经丢失的数据还是无能为力。Lancelot来负责杀毒软件。Gwaine，你来监控和扫描网络，找找任何能帮我们追踪的线索，或者能保护下一个目标的办法。Geraint负责防火墙、代码加密和密码。你们两个要尽量保护到尽可能多的端口，确保任何东西都不会被破解和利用。只要——只要——任何一个未授权方试图连接Pendragon客户的主机，就要来通知我。”

“那你呢？”

会开到现在，这是Lance第一次开口。Merlin本来都以为没机会听到他声音了。

“如果你不介意我问问的话，”他看Arthur扬起眉，就补了一句。“我自己当然能编出好用的程序来，但是万一遇到问题——”

“随时来问我，”Arthur点头，打断了他。“不用犹豫，有什么问题都来找我。一切为了效率，要是有什么东西不确定，就别浪费时间自己琢磨。人多力量大。我给你们每人分配的任务都不算多，不需要整天扑在上面——我要你们共同交流、相互帮助。你们都是能力很强的全面型人才。”

Arthur的语气居然蛮鼓舞人心的。Merlin看了看桌上的其他人，发现他们果然一副被鼓舞的样子。就连刚刚没精打采的Gwaine都满脸跃跃欲试，想动手干点什么。

“还有，关于办公地点的问题，”Arthur说着，在桌面上交叉双臂。“你们都搬到十四层挨着的那几个办公室，直到项目结束。带好自己需要的私人物品。绝大部分时间，都只有我们五个人在，在专用服务器上工作，那边还有白板和桌椅让我们讨论问题。我会尽量抽出时间呆在那里，如果我不在，你们可以打我的工作号码找我。”

“真的假的？”Gwaine满眼难以置信。

Arthur轻笑一声。“对，Gwaine，真的。不过别让我后悔。”他站起身来，Merlin也跟着站起来，好让其他人知道他们也能走了。“回自己办公桌去，把手上的事情收收尾，整理好东西，十一点在这等我。我们一起上楼，收拾好办公室，午饭之后就开工。还有问题吗？”

全屋人一起摇头。

“好。过几个小时见。”

Merlin等着Arthur一起最后出门，虽然会议室里只剩下他们两人，还是压低声音悄悄说话。

“我觉得Quentin不喜欢别人这么叫他，”他说。

Arthur奇怪地看了他一眼。“你在说啥？”

“Quentin Pellinore。你每次一叫他，他就浑身不舒服，第一次叫的时候Geraint还偷笑了一声。我觉得他可能习惯被叫什么别的名字。”

“我特么干嘛在乎这个？”

“Arthur，”Merlin坚持道。“我是不太擅长交际，但我也知道你至少要试着去关心一下别人。”

Arthur叹口气。“Merlin，我叫他什么根本没关系，又不会影响工作——”

“下次试试叫他的姓。他可能是那种不太喜欢自己名字的人。”

“Merlin！”

“怎么啦？”

“你特么的到底想说啥？”

Merlin深呼吸一口，直对上Arthur的目光。“你要做公司的领袖，就要学会跟下属相互理解和沟通。不是所有人都跟我一样，对你予取予求的。”

Arthur哼笑一声，挤过Merlin，往门口走去。Merlin不知道自己在想什么，忽然就脱口而出。

“你也不可能跟每个人睡觉，好让他们喜欢你。”

Arthur浑身一僵，停在门口。Merlin立刻就在心里骂了自己一句，怒斥自己真是个社交白痴、应该这辈子都别出家门。但Arthur转过身来的时候，表情竟然没有Merlin害怕的那么生气，反而是迷惑、好奇、和一点点的不爽。

“我跟人睡觉不是为了让他们喜欢我，Merlin，”他的声音低沉冷静，却比大喊大叫还要让Merlin害怕。“只要情况需要，我知道怎么讨人喜欢。看在上帝的份上，我是个企业家。我跟人睡觉只是因为我愿意。”

Merlin咬住下唇、垂下目光，不敢再跟Arthur对视。“你没回答Lance的问题。”

“是什么问题来着？”

“他们忙着干自己的活儿的时候，你打算干点什么？”

Arthur耸耸肩，转身又朝门口走去，推开门。“我要忙着执行后备计划。”

%%%

Merlin迫不及待地想知道杀毒小组的进展，但工作多到铺天盖地，实在抽不出空来。他知道的只有Arthur说的那些。

每天晚上到家，他都把睡前少得可怜的几个小时花在和Will玩魔兽上。要是网也在，就三个人一起。他感觉自己在帮所有人干活，却做不完自己那份。

到了周五那天，Merlin从来没那么庆幸过周末就要来了。他刚过五点半就走进Arthur办公室，瘫在办公桌对面的沙发上，盯着显示器的背面。显示器把Arthur本人挡得严严实实。

“Merlin，”Arthur一面敲着键盘，一面沉声说。

“你今天没别的事了，对吧？”Merlin问。他尽力让自己的语气显得无聊一点儿，还锦上添花地揪了揪指尖的倒刺。

他明知道Arthur今天确实没事了。负责Arthur日程安排的正是他本人。

“还有点东西要收尾，不过没错，我没什么事了。”

Arthur从显示器左边探出头，用询问的眼光盯着Merlin。Merlin瞧着他的目光上下打量自己，知道他看到了自己张开双腿瘫坐的模样，还有自己已经穿好外套准备出门的样子。

“怎么了？”

“就是觉得我们今天可以一起走，”Merlin耸耸肩说。他的心砰砰直跳，但这句话听着还挺有自信。“这周压力太大了，所以。你要是不想的话，我就——”

“等我两分钟。”

“真的？”

Merlin脱口而出。他没想到Arthur会同意，更没想到会同意得这么爽快。他以为Arthur会说自己需要集中精神、保持警觉，做好应对下次袭击的准备。

“对，真的，”Arthur轻声笑着回答。“我也觉得咱俩都挺需要这个的。而且毕竟是周五了。”

“呃，对，我就是这么想的。”

Merlin听到自己又说了“呃”，皱起了脸。

“所以，你先往我的车那边去，我马上就追上你，”Arthur说着，继续敲起了键盘。

Merlin眨眨眼睛，站起身来。“好嘞。没问题。”

他赶快转身出门，免得自己再说什么蠢话。

他刚走到Arthur的车边，车门就嘀的一声开了锁，吓了他一跳。他扭头看去，Arthur真的追了上来，带着满脸洋洋得意的笑。

“我跟你说了嘛，”他说着经过Merlin，坐进车里。“就剩半封邮件没发了。来吧。”

Merlin滑进副驾驶座的时候，引擎已经隆隆作响。他都忘了自己有多讨厌Arthur的车了——这东西无处不彰显着Arthur多有钱，Arthur还对这一点颇为得意。坐进车里，Arthur就没那么像个胸有城府的企业家，而是更像个骄纵的混蛋。他从小到大肯定都是这副样子。

不过Merlin也知道，每个人都有自己喜欢的玩具。他默默劝自己别太在意。

Merlin被车里的沉默搞得浑身不舒服，就扭开了音响。命运居然头一次对他微笑了，收音机里放的恰好是首他喜欢的歌。

公司离Arthur家不远，但一路都有点堵。他们停在某个红绿灯的时候，Arthur才出了声。

“你是在唱歌吗？”

Merlin一下闭上了嘴，惊恐地发现，可能，大概，他也许真的是在悄悄唱歌，轻声地和着音乐。说老实话，他完全不记得Arthur在身边了——他太习惯独处了。

“我……大概吧。抱歉。”

Arthur耸耸肩，Merlin的角度看不清他是在坏笑，还是单纯地觉得好玩。“没事儿。要是你，嗯，唱得超差，才会招人烦呢。”

“这是在反着夸我吗？”

“你想用的词是‘曲意法’吧。”

“啥？”

Arthur摇摇头。“没啥。”

Merlin掏出手机开始查。他不知道曲意法是哪三个字，但谷歌知道。

Arthur在他身旁哈哈大笑。“你真的去查字典了？”

Merlin把屏幕藏在胸前，但没抵赖。“是啊。”

“那你至少还挺好学哦。”

“没错。这词儿就写在我简历上。你不知道吗。”

没过多久，他们就路过了Merlin家的那条街，所以他知道不远了。又开过几条街，他们就到了Arthur家。

Merlin不确定该怎么表现，跟上次不一样，他们这次没那么急迫，还没进门就想把对方吃了。这次的节奏更和缓，不知为什么却让他更紧张了。Arthur在电梯里伸手拉住他的时候，Merlin吓了一大跳。

但是Arthur没说什么。他只是站近了一点，温柔地与他十指交缠。要不是亲眼看到，Merlin怎么都想象不到他有这么温柔的一面。Merlin的呼吸轻松了一些，神经也放松了一点，让Arthur来控制节奏。

他们牵着手一路走到Arthur公寓门口，一路走进卧室。直到Arthur解领带的时候，才终于放开了Merlin的手。

Merlin刚把上衣脱光、正解裤带的时候，Arthur忽然吻住了他，快而有力，好像他再也不能多忍一秒。他一只手紧握住Merlin的身侧，把他拉近，Merlin顺从地靠过去，与Arthur身体相贴，在他结实温暖的怀抱里满足地叹了一口气。

Arthur把他推倒在床上的时候，一点都不粗暴，好像只是单纯地想让Merlin躺下。不到两秒之后，Arthur就压在他身上，低头深深地吻上了他，舌尖在他口腔里搅动，一如腰胯在他腰间碾磨。Merlin双脚用力，挺身弓腰，呻吟着抓住了Arthur的内裤。

Arthur没急着脱最后的一件衣服，不管是Merlin的西裤还是他自己的内裤。Merlin不一会就明白了他的意思。Arthur顶胯摇摆、蹭动，腰间的动作缓慢慵懒，让他几近疯狂，不停地试探着他身体的边界。不知为何，这种拖延让一切都更加美妙，被挑弄、被试探，感受着Arthur慢到折磨的动作，试图把他逼到出声乞求。看来Arthur想要的不是速战速决，而是什么更有意义、更有激情、却更加急切的东西。

Merlin已经到了崩溃的边缘，他的手滑下Arthur的双臀，捧着轻轻揉捏。Arthur的呼吸一滞，停下了亲吻，一边轻轻啃咬吸吮着他的下唇，一边满足地呻吟。他再也受不了了，已经硬到疯狂，一秒都等不及，只想要Arthur赶快进来。

“Arthur，”他叹息道，仰头露出脖子。“就——快点。”

Arthur在Merlin颈间轻叹，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着敏感的肌肤，然后抬起身来在床头柜里翻找。Merlin终于有机会伸手把裤子解开，在Arthur分开的双膝间扭动着脱了下去。

“翻身，”Arthur说。

Merlin翻身趴下、翘起屁股的时候，他也脱了内裤。上次Arthur没做多少扩张，这次Merlin感受着一只润滑的手指轻推着入口，不禁微微出汗，身下又硬了一分。

Arthur，Merlin想。突然之间，他在脑海中唤起了Arthur的名字，怎么都停不下来。Arthur，Arthur，Arthur。

Arthur进入的时候小心而温柔。Merlin知道他会这样；虽然牵手和前戏有点出乎意料，但Merlin了解Arthur，知道此时此刻他一定会这么温柔。他闭上双眼深深呼吸，努力放松每一块肌肉，感受着Arthur一寸一寸慢慢深入的美妙感觉。

Arthur进得这么慢，直到完全进入，Merlin都没有感到疼痛。他第一次稍稍抽出、重新插入的时候有一点疼，但没过多久就消失了。Arthur明白自己在做什么，明白他伤不到Merlin，Merlin也信任他，愿意让他对自己的身体肆意索取。他伸手抓住Arthur的大腿，急切地呻吟，无声地乞求着Arthur快点动作。

Arthur把一只枕头垫在Merlin胯下，好给他一点摩擦，然后才动了起来。Arthur没再浪费一秒，就开始了用力的抽插，快感瞬间就淹没了Merlin的身体。他越来越用力，Merlin另一只手紧紧攥着床单，把一角咬在齿间，堵住自己的呻吟声。

天呐，在Arthur身下的感觉太好了，比上次骑在他身上的感觉要好得多。Arthur每一次挺进的力度，每一次用力时的喘息和轻哼，他都能感受得到。每一次冲撞，他的下身都能在枕头上摩擦，Arthur滚烫的温度将他紧紧包裹。

Arthur ， Arthur ， Arthur 。

他感到Arthur加快了速度，就知道Arthur要到了。撞击开始变得疯狂，呼吸开始变成深喘，不论Merlin咬得多紧，都再也忍不住愉悦的喊声。他把脸埋进床单，想盖住一点叫声，想藏起一点羞耻。这多少有一点用处，至少他能放肆地哭喊，直到越过高潮的顶点。

直到Arthur的额头触到他的肩胛、喘息喷在他汗涔涔的背心，他才知道Arthur也射了。Arthur退出来的时候，跟进入时一样缓慢小心。Merlin觉得自己从来没有这么满足过，忽然希望自己再也不用找另一份工作，就这样永远沉浸在这里。

他正要起身离开，Arthur却伸手搂住了他，把他挪到——幸好——远离湿哒哒枕头的地方，抱在了怀中。Merlin享受了好几秒，才意识到Arthur是在抱着他。

“Arthur——”

“别走，”Arthur叹息着说。Merlin转过头，看到Arthur闭着双眼，脸上满是轻松和安宁。

好吧。Merlin其实也不想现在就走。说实话，他现在实在太舒服了。他也合上了眼，放任自己多享受片刻Arthur的温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一下文中涉及的公约：  
Will提到的公约32条：无图无真相。  
网剑提到的公约31条：要么露点，要么滚蛋。欢迎自选。


	3. 第三章：第17条

Merlin醒来的时候已经是半夜了。Arthur肯定是觉得抱着他睡觉太热了，就翻开身去，侧身睡着。Merlin揉揉眼睛，下了床。

“Merlin？”

Merlin捡起内裤、准备穿上的时候，才停下来说话。

“嗯，没事，继续睡吧，”他悄声说。

Arthur迷迷糊糊地坐起来，床单沙沙作响。“你怎么回家？”

“我就住在离这几条街的地方，走回去不远。”Merlin穿好西裤，系好腰带，俯身去拿衬衫。

“等等，真的假的？你租得起这边的房子？”

Merlin轻声笑了。“对，Arthur。我不知道你干嘛这么惊讶，你又不是没有我的地址。”

“我从没联系到一块去……”

Merlin四处找了找，在床下发现了领带。他捡起来抖抖灰尘，塞进口袋，然后穿上了鞋。

“继续睡吧，Arthur，”他边回头说，边系着鞋带。“咱俩都知道你有多累。”

Arthur脸上的表情有点失望，甚至有点难过。他的头发乱糟糟的，不太高兴地嘟着嘴，实在有点可爱。

“你也需要休息，你都要累垮了。明天早上再走不行吗？也没必要现在就走。”

Merlin系好鞋带，慢慢站起身来。他不知道该怎么开口，心里也明白，要不是因为睡得迷迷糊糊，Arthur肯定不会问这一句。

当然有必要现在就走。要是等到了早晨，阳光明媚，在Arthur身边醒来，再忍着尴尬穿衣服走人，那就太蠢了。

不过，看着眼前人沐浴在月光下，美得动人心魄，Merlin脸上还是忍不住露出了一点微笑。他是想躺回床上，想回到Arthur身边，看着Arthur柔软、温暖而诱人的样子，但他更明白这太不谨慎了。

“晚安，Arthur。”

Arthur皱起眉，重重地叹了口气。但他看着Merlin转身离开，也没有再留他。

“再见，Merlin。”

%%%

Merlin第二觉睡醒，就是在自己床上了。阳光努力穿透重重的深蓝色窗帘，照进屋子里来。他呆呆地望着各种电子设备闪闪烁烁，迷迷糊糊地想起了前一晚的情景。

他打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛，清醒过来。闹钟说已经快到中午了，他还是起床的好。

****** <Emrys>** 从离开状态回来。

**[11:47] <Emrys>** 早啊。

**[11:47] <****零****_****冲击****>** 嗨

**[11:47] <****网****_****剑****>** 早。

**[11:48] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** Em！

**<****骑士跟踪狂****>** **跳到****Em****身上发出咕噜声。**

**[11:48] <Emrys>** 今天周六可太特么好了。

**[11:48] <Emrys>** 大家咋样？

**<Emrys> ** **拍拍骑士。**

**[11:48] <****零****_****冲击****>** 不错

**[11:49] <****网****_****剑****>** 还行。

**[11:49] <****网****_****剑****>** 我也觉得周六太好了，这周真是没完没了。

**[11:49] <Emrys>** 啊啊啊，我懂。我的周一还不错，之后就自由落体了。

**[11:50] <Emrys>** 不过我今天要干点别的调剂一下，难得能搞点有用的事情。

**[11:50] <Emrys>** 骑士，我让你查的东西有结果吗？

**[11:51] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 没 :( 就只有新闻里那些

**[11:51] <Emrys>** 嗯。那我可能要现场考察一下了……

**[11:51] <****零****_****冲击****>** 诶等等咋回事？

**[11:51] <Emrys>** 我让骑士帮我查点东西，不用担心。

**[11:52] <****网****_****剑****>** 因为你一点都没鬼鬼祟祟的

Merlin叹口气，单手支着下巴。倒也不是不能跟他们讲。他主要担心的是Will和莫得——Will是因为他肯定想掺和，莫得是因为Merlin不确定他会作何反应。莫得做事情总是着着急急的，而且对Pendragon公司还抱着熊熊恨意。

**[11:52] <Emrys>** 你们都听说过Kilgharrah病毒，对吧？

**[11:53] <****零****_****冲击****>** 喔，是啊

**[11:53] <****网****_****剑****>** 是啊

**[11:53] <****网****_****剑****>** 其实还挺了不起的。怎么了？

**[11:54] <Emrys>** 嗯我可能需要先问这句话

**[11:54] <Emrys>** 不是你们之中任何一个人写的，对吧？

**[11:54] <****零****_****冲击****>** 哈！我倒想得美。

**[11:54] <****网****_****剑****>** ^

**[11:55] <Emrys>** OK，嗯，我不知道零在新西兰那边受了多大影响，也不知道网到底住哪儿，但是这病毒把英国搅得一团糟。

**[11:55] <Emrys>** 整个经济都一团糟，简直特么是个灾难，懂吧

**[11:56] <****零****_****冲击****>** 对啊我听说了……擦

**[11:56] <****网****_****剑****>** 我在英国，我附议……灾难啊

**<** **网** **_** **剑** **> ** **叹气。**

**[11:56] <Emrys>** 对啊，所以我想着在自己电脑上瞎搞搞，写个杀毒软件出来。

**[11:57] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 这事不是该Pendragon公司搞的吗？

**[11:57] <****零****_****冲击****>** ^

**[11:57] <****网****_****剑****>** ^^

**[11:57] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 而且你干嘛要帮他们？kilgharrah病毒把他们搞垮的话，不是对我们有好处吗？

**[11:58] <Emrys>** 敌人的敌人就是朋友，什么的

**[11:58] <Emrys>** 但是，不，对我们并没有好处。Pendragon的存在是必要之恶。要是黑客都能随心所欲，想想该有多乱套。

**[11:59] <****零****_****冲击****>** 也是……

**[11:59] <Emrys>** 只有比他们更聪明的黑客，才能为所欲为。

**[11:59] <Emrys>** 至少我这么觉着。

**[12:00] <****网****_****剑****>** 几个聪明的罪犯，总比罪犯泛滥要强

**[12:00] <****网****_****剑****>** 适者生存嘛，我觉得没毛病

**<Emrys> ** **点头。**

**[12:00] <****网****_****剑****>** 但是Pendragon不是应该已经在搞杀毒软件了吗？干嘛要自己写？

**[12:01] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** emrys热爱挑战 ;)

**[12:01] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 了不起的小坏蛋

**[12:01] <****零****_****冲击****>** hhh骑士我们不是不让你用英式俗语了吗

**[12:02] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 噢咿！

**[12:02] <Emrys>** hhh骑士这个也别用。

**[12:02] <Emrys>** 另一个原因是，杀毒软件其实就是温柔一点的病毒，一样是针对特定的文件名和扩展名发挥作用，对吧？所以谁会比黑客更擅长写这个呢？

**[12:03] <****网****_****剑****>** 你真的要给他们帮忙？

**[12:03] <Emrys>** 你有什么意见吗？

**[12:03] <****网****_****剑****>** 没

**[12:03] <Emrys>** 那就好 :)

**[12:04] <****网****_****剑****>** 你觉得需要花多久？

**[12:04] <Emrys>** 怎么了？

**[12:04] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯

**[12:04] <****网****_****剑****>** 记不记得我之前说，我下线之后“找了份正经工作”？

**[12:05] <Emrys>** 嗯呐

**[12:05] <****网****_****剑****>** 我进的那家公司买的就是Pendragon的安全系统。

**[12:05] <Emrys>** :(

**[12:05] <****网****_****剑****>** 这还不算最糟的，他们还用了Nemeth银行。

**[12:06] <Emrys>** 天呐

**[12:06] <****零****_****冲击****>** 我去

**[12:06] <****网****_****剑****>** 是啊……

**[12:07] <Emrys>** 你还好吗？需要借钱什么的吗？

**[12:07] <****网****_****剑****>** 你愿意借我？

**[12:07] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 他之前就给我打过钱哦 :3

**[12:07] <Emrys>** 当然愿意，我之前也这么做过。

**[12:07] <Emrys>** 对啊，骑士也说了。

**[12:07] <Emrys>** 氏族里任何一个人需要我都会借的。

**[12:08] <****网****_****剑****>** 哇喔

**[12:08] <****网****_****剑****>** 我暂时还好，但是过一阵可能就会经济紧张了，所以才问你大概需要多久

**[12:08] <Emrys>** 你确定？

**[12:09] <****网****_****剑****>** 对啊，谢啦，但是暂时不用。

**[12:09] <****网****_****剑****>** 只希望有人搞出杀毒软件来，把这团乱理理清楚，不管是你还是Pendragon

**[12:09] <Emrys>** 是啊，Pendragon手脚可真够慢的，是吧

**[12:10] <Emrys>** 可能是因为他们要弄一堆正式文件和法律文书

**[12:10] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯，我能想象那些东西有多烦

**[12:10] <Emrys>** 好啦，那我出发啦。

**[12:10] <Emrys>** 现场考察去喽 :)

**[12:11] <****网****_****剑****>** 拜

**[12:11] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** 工作愉快亲爱的 o/

**[12:11] <****骑士跟踪狂****>** ♥ ♥

**[12:11] <Emrys>** <3

****** <Emrys> ** **已离开** ** (** **离开** **) ******

Merlin扭了扭背站起身来，脊柱关节劈啪作响。他匆匆吃了点麦片橙汁做早饭，刷了牙，连澡都没冲，就回屋装好了笔记本，穿好了衣服。前后没过一小时，他就背着书包走出了家门，一路推着眼镜，以免滑下鼻梁。

他听着音乐坐电梯下楼的时候，没忍住脸上的微笑。他太久太久没做过这么正经的活儿了，很是怀念这种激动的感觉。他跟着耳机里的音乐轻声哼唱，往地铁站走去，准备去Nemeth银行。

%%%

跟Nemeth银行隔街相对的长椅，刚好被一棵树遮住了，但Merlin还是戴上了帽子，好把电脑屏幕遮得更严实一点。他可不能盲目信任周围的人，更别提无处不在的摄像头了。他可不想因为做点好事被抓。

黑进Nemeth银行的服务器，要比Kilgharrah病毒袭击以前难了不少，但Merlin手里有别人没有的信息——他了解Nemeth的内网设置，而且很有把握，他的僵尸军团在Nemeth的系统里至少控制着一台电脑。

Merlin搜索了一下艾莫虫感染的主机清单，看到确实有一台连在Nemeth的服务器上，感到一阵欣喜。等他发现Pendragon升级之后的杀毒软件也没把艾莫虫抓出来，就更开心了。从这里入手，只需要远程控制被感染的电脑，就能连上服务器了。

就这么简单，别的什么都不用干。简直好笑。

（Merlin确实也偷偷笑了一下。就一下。）

进到服务器来，Merlin就开始四处探索。他需要亲眼看看造成的破坏，看看Kilgharrah的能力。不过，到了现在，病毒的一切痕迹都已经被抹掉，能取回的文件也被尽量取回了。

所以灾后现场是看不到了，但他可以看看暴风眼里的情况。

病毒是从邮件来的。Merlin一个一个过滤着邮箱账号，翻着垃圾邮件和已删除邮件，想找点可疑的东西，找点能嗅出危险气味的东西。他最讨厌黑客工作的这一环了，冗长无味，还不能写个程序代替。另外，这把长椅对他的屁股可不友好。不过也没什么捷径可走，至少这次没有。

然后，他找到了它。

某个叫张三李四的蠢货删了邮件，丢进了垃圾桶里，却没有永久删除。Merlin的手指悬在下载键上，屏住呼吸，但连他也写不出一个程序，能在病毒刚下载好的时候就控制住它。必须得打开文件，还得运行才行。

所以他摁了下去。

光是看到这文件在他笔记本里，他就觉得脏脏的。他用记事本打开，皱眉盯着屏幕。加载花了几秒钟时间，等到加载完成，Merlin只想当场尖叫出声。他想把笔记本丢上街心。

代码特么是加密的。

但是这一点都不奇怪。干嘛不加密呢？要是他写病毒，也会这么干。他就差这么一点，就能一窥病毒的真容，如今却又回到了起点。

他只需要另找一条路，看看Kilgharrah到底能做什么。

%%%

此时此刻，Merlin坐在公园里，时间已经接近下午四点。他钱包里少了两百块，但希望物有所值。

他买了个笔记本，那种迷你上网本，除了开网页什么都干不了。但他不是在上网；他可什么网络都没连。他甚至把原来的笔记本电源都关了，免得冒半点风险。他只想把Kilgharrah放出来，让它在这部便宜上网本上施展威力，吞噬一切。毫不惊讶，Kilgharrah果然就是这么做的。

不能说吞噬一切吧，但也差不多。病毒不断复制传播，跳出了一千零一个对话框，哪一个都点不掉；删掉了电脑里预装的文件，没删掉的也都破坏了个干净。最后上网本彻底蓝屏，什么功能都没了。

Merlin觉得，就算他重启硬盘一百次，也得不到蓝屏以外的结局。但他至少知道了这病毒的威力。现在要做的，就是在代码里慢慢回溯了。

Merlin关掉了笔记本，站起身来，拍掉裤子背后的草叶和尘土。他想了一下，要不要直接把坏掉的笔记本扔在地上，最后决定还是可以拿给某个流浪汉。他们或许还能卖点钱，不管电脑坏成什么样。

就在他弯腰捡笔记本的时候，口袋里的手机忽然震动了起来。Merlin叹了口气，抓起笔记本，直起腰来，接了电话。几乎从来没人给他打电话，会打电话的人只有两个。他妈妈，还有……

“嗨，Arthur。”

“嗨。你晚上忙吗？”

Merlin用胳膊夹住笔记本，往地铁站走去。“看情况，你需要我做什么吗？是工作的事吗？”

Arthur顿了一会，才开口说话。在这一小段沉默中，Merlin已经开始反悔刚刚干嘛要问了。

“没有，其实不是，”Arthur说。

“嗯，那我今晚还是有点忙的。不管是什么事，能晚点再说吗？”

“我……行。可以。”

真奇怪。Arthur的音调，好像有点沮丧，又有点失落。

他喜欢你，Morgana这么说过。

Merlin把这念头推开。这也太蠢了。而且不论如何，Arthur Pendragon根本没能力喜欢什么东西，更别提喜欢Merlin这样笨拙到无可救药的人了。

“那就下次，行吧？”Merlin说。

“行。拜。”

Merlin不知该说什么，只好挂了电话。不过他现在不能惦记这个，有杀毒软件要写呢。

%%%

Merlin到家就开了群聊，但没在聊天。他用笔记本敲着杀毒软件，在台式机上放着音乐、开着聊天窗口，就这么过了几个小时。除了代码之外的一切，他都只有模模糊糊的意识，也没分出半点注意力。直到台式机响了一声，提醒他聊天窗口有人发了私信，他才发现已经到了凌晨一点。

Merlin把眼镜推上额头，伸手揉了揉眼睛，然后把笔记本放到一边，去回消息。

**[01:11] <****网****_****剑****>** 工作搞得怎么样了？

**[01:11] <****网****_****剑****>** 你都好长时间没出现了

**[01:13] <Emrys>** 屡战屡败

**[01:13] <Emrys>** 我可能要先歇会儿，早晚得吃点饭

**[01:13] <Emrys>** 你在干啥呢？

**[01:14] <****网****_****剑****>** 说实话我在看片儿

**[01:14] <Emrys>** hhh喔

**[01:14] <****网****_****剑****>** 我都不记得上次看片儿是什么时候了。还好我之前把储备都上传到谷歌了，不然早没了

**[01:15] <Emrys>** 说实话，我阅片无数到都有点麻木了，好惨的

**[01:15] <****网****_****剑****>** 你之前说你两边通吃来着？

**[01:15] <Emrys>** 对

**[01:16] <****网****_****剑****>** 休息的时候可以瞧瞧这个 <http://bit.ly/1o6LIdT>

**[01:16] <****网****_****剑****>** 你要是对这个也麻木，我就肃然起敬

**[01:16] <Emrys>** 我有点不太敢点

**[01:16] <****网****_****剑****>** 点就是了，我不会给你发奇怪的链接的

**[01:17] <****网****_****剑****>** 我不是说了吗，片儿都在谷歌上？安全得很

**<Emrys>** **犹犹豫豫地点了一下……**

Merlin点开链接，看到地址栏果然是谷歌，松了口气。说实话，他其实应该对氏族里的同伴多点信心，而且他们还在一起打了这么长时间魔兽。说起来有点幼稚，也有点少女心，但想到自己在跟网剑——他的黑客偶像——看同一部小黄片，好像有种奇妙的刺激。他以前哪里想过，还会有这么一天。

等他点开视频，身体里流淌的就变成另一种刺激了。开头只是一个男生在舔舐另一个的穴口，但是马上——马上——事情就变得有意思了。他们真刀真枪做起来的时候，Merlin忍不住隔着内裤握住了下身，然后才发现自己在做什么。片子里的呻吟声是有点夸张，但还挺有效的，Merlin听得越来越硬。

演员的动作又快、又深、又粗暴，跟Merlin的口味一模一样。看着下位的男生那么享受的样子，Merlin忍不住想起了前一天晚上，Arthur也是这样在他体内冲撞，深到让Merlin哭喊。Merlin的眼神根本离不开屏幕。他此时此刻就想再要一次Arthur，或者不管谁都行，只要能把他按进床垫里做个痛快，像这该死的视频里的那个男孩一样。

跟所有的黄片没两样，这段也太短了。Merlin刚把内裤褪下一点，视频就结束了。他看到群聊窗口在屏幕顶端闪烁，就切换回去，看网又说了点什么。

**[01:25] <****网****_****剑****>** 怎……么样？

**[01:25] <Emrys>** 我可能没自己以为的那么麻木

**[01:26] <****网****_****剑****>** 哈

**[01:26] <Emrys>** 不过公平地说，我也有一阵没看了。得有好几个月吧

**[01:26] <****网****_****剑****>** 或者这段就是那么棒

**[01:26] <Emrys>** 你还真的在卖安利啊……大家会以为你是主角呢……

**[01:27] <****网****_****剑****>** hhh那倒不是，不好意思啦

**[01:27] <****网****_****剑****>** 不过这段也不错<http://bit.ly/1o6MNm3>

**[01:27] <****网****_****剑****>** 不过直接跳到12分46秒吧，开头太慢了

**[01:27] <Emrys>** 行

这一次，Merlin毫不犹豫地就点开了链接。他需要快点到，越快越好。他把两个窗口并排显示，视频在左边，网的聊天窗口在右边。他瞧着视频的标题笑了一声，就快进到了那个时间。

他吃惊得张大了嘴。“卧槽！”

两根阴茎一起插进了同一只穴口，Merlin一眼看去，先是皱了一下脸，满心担忧这么搞会痛得要命。但是看了一眼，他就移不开目光了。

**[01:28] <Emrys>** 我勒个去

**[01:28] <****网****_****剑****>** 是啊

**[01:29] <Emrys>** 我都不知道还能这样？？？

**[01:29] <****网****_****剑****>** 能是能，但扩张要做很久

**[01:29] <****网****_****剑****>** 我用两根按摩棒试过，但自己弄还蛮难的 :/

**[01:29] <Emrys>** 哇喔

**[01:30] <Emrys>** 所以你喜欢这一口？

**[01:30] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯算是吧。我喜欢的东西蛮多的，将来有机会的话确实想试试这个

**[01:30] <****网****_****剑****>** 但我现在工作忙得要命，你懂吧？要做的事情太多，实在没空尝试新东西

**[01:31] <Emrys>** 我能理解。

**[01:35] <Emrys>** 不好意思，我可能话少点或者慢点，只能用一只手打字

**[01:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 我也

**[01:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 我好久之前就快到了

**[01:36] <Emrys>** 既然片子没什么用，你有什么人可以想的吗？

**[01:36] <****网****_****剑****>** 公司里有个同事

**[01:36] <****网****_****剑****>** 他的嘴唇是我见过最漂亮的

**[01:37] <****网****_****剑****>** 我们做过几次，他那儿也很棒，我想过一边骑在他身上，一边让他舔我，但不知道他有没有那么柔软

画面一下涌进脑海，Merlin咬紧嘴唇，手上的动作又加快了几分。他真是佩服网，这家伙的想象力简直了。要么就是他看的片也太多了。

**[01:38] <Emrys>** 他大吗？

**[01:38] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯，跟我差不多，我还挺大的

直到亲耳听到，Merlin才意识到自己发出了呜咽声。他低头看着自己的下身，顶端湿润发亮，柱身坚挺粗壮，自然而然地想象着另一个人骑在他身上，那人的硬挺上下颠动，然后他向前弓身，张口含住的画面。他还从来没这么想试过任何一个姿势。

**[01:40] <Emrys>** 我上次量的时候硬着是18厘米

**[01:41] <****网****_****剑****>** 如果我在想象插入我的人是你，你会觉得奇怪吗？

Merlin打字的手都在发抖，只敢用两根手指敲键盘。

**[01:41] <Emrys>** 不会

**[01:41] <Emrys>** 其实挺刺激的

**[01:42] <****网****_****剑****>** 好

Merlin不知道哪里来的勇气，但他突然忍不住想问点什么。幸好中间隔着网线，幸好他还是匿名。不然的话，就算给他全世界的勇气，他都不敢问出那个最想知道的问题。

**[01:43] <Emrys>** 我感觉够好吗？

**[01:43] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯

**[01:44] <Emrys>** 进得够深吗？

**[01:44] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯

**[01:44] <****网****_****剑****>** 还扯着我头发

**[01:45] <Emrys>** 好激烈

**[01:45] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯但是我喜欢

**[01:45] <Emrys>** 我让你呻吟了吗？

**[01:46] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[01:46] <Emrys>** 我让你尖叫了吗？

**[01:46] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[01:47] <Emrys>** 我让你高潮了吗？

Merlin刚按下回车，就感觉到了高潮的边缘。另一个窗口里的喘息和呻吟让他兴奋，但最后还是他脑海里的画面，在网的身体里肆意冲撞、让他尖叫出声、冲进高潮的画面，让他失去了控制。他的高潮汹涌而至，猛烈到白浊差点溅上键盘，他赶快拢起手掌罩了一下。

**[01:49] <****网****_****剑****>** 我到了

**[01:50] <Emrys>** 呃 对 我也

**[01:50] <****网****_****剑****>** 咱们刚刚这算是网炮吗？

**[01:50] <Emrys>** 不算

**[01:50] <Emrys>** 可能

**[01:50] <Emrys>** 我不知道啊我没弄过这个不过也许算？

**[01:51] <****网****_****剑****>** 我挺喜欢的

**[01:51] <Emrys>** 我也是

**[01:51] <Emrys>** 别跟其他人说

**[01:51] <****网****_****剑****>** 要是还有下回，我就不说

**[01:52] <Emrys>** 行

**[01:52] <****网****_****剑****>** 那我不打扰你搞杀毒软件了

**[01:52] <Emrys>** 我大概会去弄点吃的，然后上床睡觉了

**[01:52] <Emrys>** 有点累

**[01:53] <****网****_****剑****>** 我也

**[01:53] <****网****_****剑****>** 那晚安了

**[01:53] <Emrys>** 拜

群里只剩他们两个，所以也不用跟谁说晚安了。Merlin把状态改成离开，穿好内裤，溜达着往厨房走去。

走到半路，他忍不住笑了一声。他刚刚跟网剑隔空来了一发。生活到底是怎么回事？

%%%

Merlin完全没察觉到周日的流逝。他一直敲着键盘，只是模模糊糊地知道，卧室蓝窗帘外面的天光亮了又暗。等他终于抬头看表的时候，已经快到午夜了。

Merlin叹口气，把笔记本放在一边，摘下眼镜揉着眼睛，爬上了床。这倒不算是他这辈子最困的一次，但要想明天工作的时候心情别太糟，就真的得睡了。想是这么想，但他整整花了半小时才给大脑关了机，直到睡着，脑子里都塞满了代码。

“你没事儿吧？”第二天Merlin正往桌上放拿铁的时候，亚瑟冷不丁问。

Merlin刚转了一半身，半路僵住了。他的脑袋里暂时没在编程（至少是尽力控制了一下），但也还是需要停下思绪，理理脑子。整整两天里，他整个人都塞满了算法和公式，几乎都没想起Arthur。但此时此刻，周六那个电话忽然从记忆里跳了出来。

Arthur从来不问Merlin过得怎么样。有的时候他会多说两句，像那次说Merlin脸上有根睫毛，还有那次夸了他的新发型，但每当Arthur表现得有那么一点儿在乎他，下一秒就又拉开了距离。

“我……嗯，我挺好，怎么了？”

Arthur耸耸肩，举杯喝了一口。“你看着好像一晚上都没睡。”

“对，没错，不过你今天头发也没那么顺好吧。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“我不是在嘲笑你，Merlin，冷静点行不行。去干点正事，别站在这像白痴一样盯着我，你该干的事可多了。”

Merlin狠狠瞪他一眼。Morgana是哪根线搭错了，居然觉得Arthur这种混蛋会喜欢他？就算Arthur真的喜欢谁，也只有他自己。

“那我就去做我的白痴工作了，行了吧？”Merlin冷笑一声，转身就走。

“我付你钱就是干这个的，”Arthur在他身后小声嘟囔。

Merlin瘫进椅子，气鼓鼓地哼了一声。他都不明白，自己干嘛总是盼着Arthur开口道一声谢。Arthur当然挺信任他的，毕竟分配给他一大堆复杂的编程任务，还夸了他傻乎乎的搜程器，但这里面有半分谢意吗？除了那些零星的温情时刻，Arthur一直都是个西装革履、傲慢自大的混蛋，对不对？

Merlin的手指悬在键盘上，没有按下去。他想起Kilgharrah第一次入侵的那一晚，他们第一次在一起的那一晚，Arthur的样子。他想起Arthur脸上洒满睡意和月光，让他回到床上来。他想起Arthur跟他躺在一起，睡在一起，抱在一起。

他想起Arthur的声音。“我……行。可以。”

Merlin叹了口气，登入了电脑。他有一半的心思，偷偷希望自己能回家去，继续干点杀毒软件的活儿。每次全身心地投入一项任务，他总是感觉更好一点，就像周围的世界都不复存在。但是另一半心思，对Arthur余怒未消的那一半，就想让公司的人自己想办法去。他们拿工资不就是来干这个的吗？他自己又能得到什么？个人满足感？专业成就感？

不论如何，他手头是有不少事要做。而且，他还不能暴露自己对这病毒的了解有多少。为了这个助理的职位，他已经藏起了不少编程的本领，要是现在把能力都表现出来，可会招来不少问题，而他一个都不想答。

到了午饭时间，Merlin已经有点坐立不安了。前几天Arthur几乎都不在办公室，经常跟团队在一起工作。但是Merlin欠身看了一眼，发现Arthur今天还在屋里。他匆匆跑过走廊，坐电梯下到十四层。运气好的话，不等Arthur发现，他就能赶回去。

一迈进那两个相连的办公室，Merlin就注意到了白板上的涂涂画画。代码语句，网络端口，密码密钥，待办清单。这让Merlin想起大学的时候，整夜不睡搞项目的情景。他上一次跟团队合作就是那时候了——至少是现实中的团队——直到现在。

满地散落着能量饮料的空罐子，愈发让他想起了大学。红牛，魔爪，持久——捏扁的易拉罐堆在桌上，地上，箱子顶上。不过至少还有下脚的地方，Merlin已经很感激了。他上次身处这种环境的时候，被电线绊倒好几次，脚趾在外接硬盘上撞得生疼。

Merlin左边，Geraint坐在电脑前面，Gwaine从他身后俯身看着屏幕。Merlin离得太远，看不清两人在指着什么，但他们讨论得还挺热烈。

Merlin右边是另外一台电脑，Lancelot在认认真真地打字。他耳朵里塞着耳机，眼睛一眨不眨盯着前方，所以跟其他人一样，也没发现Merlin进了门。

Merlin往Lance那边走过去，没等走近，就听到了耳机里传出的音乐声。

“干得怎么样？”

Lance乍一听到Merlin的声音，吓了一跳，猛地扭头，扯掉了一只耳机。他满脸惊讶，抬头望着Merlin。

“要帮忙吗？”Merlin继续问，挂上他最甜的微笑。

“哦，呃。嗯。”

Lance皱着眉，又看了一眼屏幕。Merlin可认识这表情，意思是说，他倒没觉得自己需要帮忙，本来想自己再琢磨琢磨，但有人帮忙也挺好。

Lance终于下定了决心。“我不想给你添麻烦，”他说。“你手里的其他事已经够多的了。”

嗯，这也没错。但Merlin手里的其他事快要把他逼疯了。他想到楼下来，到问题的中心来，而不是让别人玩得开开心心，却要替他们包揽琐事。

“我想看看你的进展怎么样了，”Merlin说。

Lance若有所思地抿起嘴，点点头。“行吧。这是第一部分的代码。”

Merlin倾身看着屏幕。他伸手想扶眼镜，却发现自己没戴，只好挠挠耳后。

“我了个属性的大去。”

Lance又抬头看他。“啥？”

“干嘛要这么多属性？”Merlin指着代码问。

“呃。测试每种情况，捕捉所有——”

“别这么搞。本来很简单的事情，你写太多行了。”

“哦。”

听到这轻轻的‘哦’声，Merlin想到自己说了什么，不由得暗骂了自己一句。他深吸一口气，努力想着怎么开口能挽回一点儿。

“你看，这样也没错，”Merlin说。“但效率不太高。如果你收到报错的话，我可能会从这儿开始找问题。对吧？”

Lance点点头。“对。”

不过看了Lance的代码，Merlin也想到了自己缺了点东西。他太关注程序架构和数学原理，忘了纠错的事。不过他当然不会像Lance那样，定义一千零一种属性；他会用个循环语句，可能还会找找属性相反的变量，好节省内存……

“Merlin！”

听到Arthur的大喊，Merlin倒没跳起来，只是全身一缩。他只逃了几分钟，Arthur怎么就发现他不见了？

“怎么啦，Arthur？”Merlin边说边转身。Arthur站在门口，满脸怒气，双臂交叉在胸前。

“我都不想问你在这干什么。赶紧特么给我出来。”他凶巴巴地说。

按Merlin的经验，这就算是放过他了。他还以为被抓之后，要有什么更惨的事发生呢。他点点头，赶忙朝门口走去。

“Merlin，”Arthur边说边抓住Merlin的胳膊。“别让我再在这儿抓到你。”

Merlin从Arthur手里挣脱出来，揉揉胳膊。“那我去给你买午饭了，”他小声嘟囔着，匆匆逃走了。

%%%

还好这天剩下的时间没那么糟。吃完午饭，下午的时间总是过得快一些，所以没过多久，Merlin就该回家了。他收拾了东西，鼓起勇气，最后去看了Arthur一眼。

他刚探头进门，还没张嘴，Arthur就一眼瞧见了他，从座位上一跃而起。

“Merlin，”他边说边穿过办公室。“你要走了？”

“对……”

“你要……你想……”

Merlin眨眨眼睛，等着Arthur说完。Arthur什么时候也变得这么吞吞吐吐了？

“我是想——你最喜欢吃什么？”

Arthur闭上双眼，吸了一口气，好像不敢相信自己问的是什么。Merlin很能理解，他也不敢相信Arthur刚刚问了句什么。

“我最喜欢——”

“吃什么，对，”Arthur又说了一遍，睁开了眼睛。

“行吧，嗯，”Merlin说，“我之前生病的时候，妈妈总是给我做这个。是种传统的草药汤，据她声称能治百病。她每做一次都要花好久好久。不过我都快十年没喝过了。”

“这是什么怪东西。”

“惹，谢了啊，”Merlin笑了。

“我不是说——啊，别往心里去。”

“干嘛忽然问这个？”

Arthur过了好一会才开口，好像他自己也在疑惑这事。“你都给我工作几个月了，可我对你还一点都不了解。”

“我以为你不关心啊。”

“荒唐。”

Merlin扬起一根眉毛。“我第一次进你办公室，你说我不告诉你我姓什么还挺好的，因为——这是你原话——你不关心。”

Arthur一时语无伦次。“那是——那是——”

“那你知道我姓什么吗？”

“当然！你邮箱名里就有！”

“所以我姓什么？”

Arthur皱眉沉思，眼睛盯着Merlin肩膀右边的某个点。过了十秒钟，Merlin忍不住哼笑了出来。

“A开头的，对不对？”Arthur最后说。

“Ambrosius。”

“我本来知道的。”

“那当然。好了，Arthur，我要回家了，我还有点事。”

“什么事？”

“都开始关心我下班干什么了呀？”

“可能吧。”

Merlin叹了口气。“我也不知道，可能玩玩魔兽，干点活儿什么的。好了吧？”

Arthur满脸惊讶。“你玩——”

“对啊。怎么了？”

要是Arthur连这点私人生活都要侵占，Merlin的麻烦可就大了。他的战网账号——跟别的线上账号一样——也叫Emrys。他可不想让Arthur把这两件事联系到一起。

Arthur摇摇头。“没怎么。好了，行，回家吧。明天见，Merlin。”

Merlin正要转身，看一眼Arthur往桌子走去的身影，又停下了脚步。他见过这副模样的Arthur，腰背微弯，漫不经心。这是Arthur有事烦心，却什么都做不了的姿势。

Merlin的话脱口而出。

“出什么事了，Arthur？”

Arthur叹口气，坐在桌边上，手指抚过桌沿。“有个大病毒让整个公司摇摇欲坠，Merlin，你说出什么事了？”

Merlin往办公室里又迈了几步，走近了Arthur。他看着Arthur有一缕头发散落进了眼睛，忽然就没管住自己的手——上前一步，揉乱了Arthur的头发。

“Merlin！”Arthur大声抗议，把Merlin的手拍开。

Merlin笑了起来。Arthur没把头发都压平，这样看着可爱多了。少了点一本正经，多了点自然本色。

“我了解你，Arthur。肯定出了什么事。有什么让你烦心的事。”

Arthur竟然笑了出来。“你不了解我，Merlin。”

“再不了解你，也知道有问题。”

“你没事可忙吗？”Arthur凶他。

“Arthur——”

“我没事，Merlin！”

“好吧，随你的便，”Merlin气冲冲地放弃了。“我只不过是想帮个忙，因为这本来就是我的工作。不过你显然不需要我。”Merlin转身要走，手腕却被Arthur拉住了，不让他离开。“怎么了？”

“我……我不需要你帮忙，Merlin。”

“对，我知道了，我谢谢你。”

“我需要你。”

这句话……这句话让Merlin一时忘了呼吸。他彻底吃了一惊，都不知该作何反应。他连Arthur到底是什么意思，都不敢确定。Arthur的表情没平时那么自信，但也没露出紧张的模样。

是戴了张面具吗？

Merlin舔舔嘴唇，低头看着腕上Arthur的手。“现在？”他问。

办公室里寂静无声，Merlin能听到Arthur吞咽的声音。然后Arthur说：“一直。”

Merlin皱起眉。“但是你不会——你不是——”

“别再假装了解我了，Merlin。你根本不懂。”

“我不懂，”Merlin摇着头。“我不擅长这些社交手腕，你能不能直接告诉我，你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，我想跟你约会。”

Merlin就是这么想的，就是这么一半期待、一半恐惧。不管Merlin有多想深入Arthur的心——就像深入Arthur的身体一样——他的姓还是Pendragon。他还是那个世界顶尖的计算机安全公司的未来CEO，而Merlin也还是Emrys。

就像警察和罪犯一样，他俩没法在一起。

“我觉得不太好。”

Arthur放开了Merlin的手腕，皱了皱眉。“为什么？因为我是你上司？”

Merlin轻笑了两声。嗯，这理由也没错，但他之前根本没想到这回事。

“不光是这个，”Merlin说。“有这个原因，还有……我跟你不合适，Arthur。我们不……兼容。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道，Arthur。我们完全是两种类型的人。我是字符串的话，你就是……你就是整数。”

这话没起到Merlin想象中的作用。Arthur微微一笑，拉着Merlin的腰带扣，把他拉到了身边。

“字符串能转成整型，Merlin，”他低声呢喃。

“那你是要改变我咯？”

Arthur的唇太近了，近得让他觉得危险。Merlin在脑海里大喊，快跑，转身，别回头，别继续，不可能有什么好结局的。

就算这样，他也没舍得退开一步。

“当然不会，”Arthur说。“你的初始值不会变，只不过换一个表达方式而已。”

薄唇触到了Merlin的颈项，没有吻上去，只是在肌肤上轻轻厮磨。

不，不，不，这感觉太好了，别让他继续了。

“那你，”Merlin喘息着说，“你用什么解析方法？”

Arthur的手慢慢下滑，抚上了Merlin的臀线。Merlin不必问，就知道Arthur想用什么办法把他俩“兼容”到一起。

“你说呢？”

Merlin放任自己在这感觉里沉溺了几秒，才深吸一口气，挣开了亚瑟的手。

“我们不能这样。”

“Merlin。”

“有些事情你不明白，”Merlin说。“你不了解我。我根本不适合你，懂吗？我们还是只有身体关系更好。”

Arthur呆呆地看着他，过了一会才皱起了脸。Merlin认识这个表情，既是愤怒，又是心痛。

“Merlin，你不喜欢我的话，直说就好了，没必要找借口。我也不怕被人拒绝。”

“没有，我不是那个——”

Merlin忽然住了口。他也想不出更好的理由了。骗Arthur让他心口生疼，但让Arthur以为他不感兴趣，总比说出事实要好得多。

他改口道：“你说得对。是我不好。我没那么喜欢你，但我很乐意继续帮你换换脑子。当然，要看你还想不想要。”

Arthur垂下目光，耸耸肩。“不管是什么，总比没有强吧。”

“哇喔。”

“什么？”Arthur抬眼看他。

“原来你也有感情的啊。”

Arthur推了Merlin一把，但唇角已经微微上扬。Merlin想到自己撒的谎，只觉得更难过了。

如果他们能换个身份，该有多好。

“回家吧，Merlin。”

“明天见，Arthur。”

Merlin强撑着往电梯走到一半，在楼梯门口停了下来。他没敢让自己多想什么，就一头冲进楼梯间，跑着下了楼。

整整跑了二十一层，他还是没能甩开对Arthur的感觉。

%%%

接下来就只有一条路可走了。

Merlin把自己埋在了工作里。

Merlin告诉自己，那天晚上Arthur办公室里的对话，全都没有发生过。他把全部精力都投入在编写杀毒软件，和帮其他人干活上。要想挡住洪流一般的思绪和感觉，这是他唯一的办法。

随着这周剩下的时间一天天过去，一切又恢复了原样。Arthur还是朝Merlin丢来各种各样的嘲讽和命令，一来办公室就免不了大喊大叫，而Merlin还是认认真真做着Arthur派给他的活儿，只不过Arthur大部分时间都在七层楼之下、跟小队在一起，见面的时间少之又少。

然而抛开这一切，每天每时，每分每秒，每次谈话，他们之间都有了新的距离，像堵隐形的墙。Arthur喜欢Merlin，而他俩都知道。这个事实悬在他们头顶，让气氛永远没法放松。Merlin都不敢想象，Arthur内心在忍受着怎样的羞耻。

对于Merlin来说，事情也一样糟透了。如今Merlin知道了Arthur的感情，也知道自己不知从何时起，也有了一样的心思，但他不能说。这简直是折磨。每天每时，每分每秒，只要与Arthur目光相接，他就能看到那目光深处的渴望，但他却无能为力，这感觉让Merlin想尖叫出声。要是Arthur明白就好了。

所以，只有工作，无尽的工作。

整整一周，Merlin的世界里全是数字和代码。在公司，他用最高的效率完成工作，快到让Arthur摸不着头脑，却没人开口。一回到家，他就径直打开笔记本，继续杀毒软件的项目，他给它起名叫Aithusa。

他几乎都不看群聊窗口，只在有人叫他名字、或者找他私聊的时候，才瞥一眼。他没跟Will和网玩过魔兽，没刷过网页，要不是Will又开始帮他点外卖，他连吃饭都想不起了。

只有在睡着之前的静谧时刻，Merlin才让自己想起Arthur。被寂静黑暗的夜色包裹，他再也没法抵挡思绪的奔涌，只能合上双眼、试图放空大脑。但不论他多努力，总会看到Arthur的脸。

眸子里的亮光一闪。唇角一扬。前额散落的一缕碎发。

（有力的手指抚过他的肌肤，轻声的喘息拂过他的耳畔，滚烫的身体紧贴缠绵。）

他专注思考时，眉心皱起的线条。他微笑时露出的酒窝。他鼻峰的轮廓。

Merlin以为白天就够糟的了，但原来夜晚才最可怕。

他对时间的流逝都丧失了知觉。某天早上醒来，窗帘缝里漏进来的阳光比平时亮得多，他看了一眼时间，就吓得一跃而起。

他本该被闹钟叫醒的，闹钟却没响。

Merlin看了一眼手机，才知道自己有多蠢。今天是周六。

他挠挠头，坐起身，打开笔记本。这姿势这么熟悉，好像几个小时之前刚刚坐过，他琢磨了一下，发现还真是这样。Merlin从床头柜拿起眼镜戴好，打开程序，又忙了起来。

短短几分钟之后，最后一行代码已经出现，最后一轮纠错已经完成，Merlin才意识到有什么不一样了。

他搞定了。

Aithusa诞生了。

当然，他还需要做个正式测试。要再买个电脑，染上病毒，或者找到一台已经被感染的，让他的杀毒软件上去跑一跑。但就像第六感一样，他心里一清二楚：杀毒软件没问题，再也不需要做什么改动了。

他搞定了！

Merlin把笔记本放在一边，匆忙登上了台式机。

** [10:54] <Emrys>** 我是凡人之中的神祇。

**[10:54] <Emrys>** 还有，嗨，我又重新出现啦。

**[10:54] <****莫得裁判****>** 哦真不错，我们都有点担心了。

**[10:55] <****网****_****剑****>** 你弄完了吗？

**[10:55] <Emrys>** 没错！

**[10:55] <Emrys>** 我得先测试一下，不过肯定没问题。

**[10:55] <****网****_****剑****>** 你确定？

**[10:55] <Emrys>** 肯定没问题。

**[10:56] <****莫得裁判****>** 弄完什么了？

**[10:56] <Emrys>** 我在搞的一个项目。

**[10:56] <Emrys>** 它搞得我都没生活了，现在生活终于可以重新开始啦 :D

**[10:56] <****网****_****剑****>** 嗯，虽然我们这些家伙本来也没多少“生活”吧hhh

**[10:56] <Emrys>** 还能想想别的事……

**[10:57] <Emrys>** *叹气* /_别的_/ 事 :(

**[10:57] <****网****_****剑****>** 所以你现在有空咯？

**[10:57] <Emrys>** 对。

**[10:57] <****网****_****剑****>** 魔兽？

**[10:57] <Emrys>** 好嘞

Merlin开始启动游戏，但马上就收到了私信提醒。他又回到群聊窗口。

**[10:58] <****网****_****剑****>** 咱们一会再玩，好吧？

**[10:58] <Emrys>** ？？？

**[10:58] <Emrys>** 哦！

**[10:58] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[10:58] <****网****_****剑****>** 我最近真的过太惨了，需要点这个。要是你OK的话

**[10:58] <Emrys>** 行

**[10:59] <Emrys>** 给我一分钟准备一下

**[10:59] <****网****_****剑****>** <http://bit.ly/WPYZO1>

**[10:59] <Emrys>** hhh谢啦

视频开头节奏有点慢，Merlin就快进了一段，直接看到了那个纤瘦的金发男孩骑在黑发男生身上的画面。视频不长，但Merlin知道网不想让他主要靠这个。视频只是开个头，让他兴奋起来。

Merlin确实兴奋了起来。到视频末尾，他已经把内裤都拉了下来。

**[11:03] <****网****_****剑****>** 你硬了吗？

**[11:05] <Emrys>** 对

**[11:05] <****网****_****剑****>** 多硬？

**[11:05] <Emrys>** 超特么的硬

**[11:05] <****网****_****剑****>** 让我看看？

**[11:05] <Emrys>** 你要照片？

**[11:06] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[11:06] <Emrys>** 你给我发，我就给你发？

**[11:06] <****网****_****剑****>** 行

Merlin没怎么拍过自己下身，就那么几次还是在十几岁的时候，寂寞难耐，想从别的角度看看它。他不知道此时此刻怎么才能拍得更诱人，是从自己的视角拍呢，还是从前面；是要拍进椅子上敞开的双腿呢，还是只拍它自己。

最后，他想了想如果是他自己，最想看到的是什么——要从前面看，就像是正跪在它面前，准备从根部舔到顶端，然后一口含下。

他当然没拍脸，但拍进了双腿，从膝盖一路到肚脐。背景里能看到一点他房间乱糟糟的地板，就在工作椅后面，但他的双腿在椅中诱惑地敞开，他觉得网不会介意背景的。主角当然是被他握在手中的坚挺，微微往镜头那边弯了一点，润泽发亮的顶端从紧紧的包裹中探了出来。

**[11:09] <****网****_****剑****>** 哇喔

**[11:09] <****网****_****剑****>** 我真的流口水了

**[11:10] <Emrys>** 喜欢吗？

**[11:10] <****网****_****剑****>** 我想要它

**[11:10] <Emrys>** 让我看看你的，我就给你

Merlin的心从没跳得这么快过。他从来没做过这种事，这种隐秘的刺激让他兴奋不已，手中的坚挺微微抽动。他慢慢撸动了几下，轻轻扯动双球，耐心等着。

结果图片一出现，他的手就飞扑向鼠标，不小心扯得生疼。

照片也是从前面的角度拍的，但网的双腿分得更开，他的手也远远不是握着根部而已。他滑坐在座椅边缘，身体后倾、挺胯向上，露出穴口的褶皱，一只长长的手指正插在穴口之中。他的囊袋已经缩紧，肯定是快到了，而他的分身……差不多和Merlin的一样大，但漂亮多了，青筋胀起、颜色深红。Merlin紧握住自己的坚挺，好像感觉到了网在自己舌间挺进，滚烫的硬度撑起了一边脸颊。

天呐，他只想骑在上面，一直一直不停歇。

**[11:12] <Emrys>** 太特么性感了

**[11:12] <****网****_****剑****>** 还是想要你的

**[11:12] <Emrys>** 要它进到你里面？

**[11:13] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[11:13] <Emrys>** 深深插进去？

**[11:13] <****网****_****剑****>** 对

**[11:13] <Emrys>** 跟上次一样，狠狠冲撞？

**[11:13] <****网****_****剑****>** 操

**[11:14] <Emrys>** 你还没射，对吧？

**[11:14] <****网****_****剑****>** 没

**[11:14] <****网****_****剑****>** 想把手指插进去，想撸，想打字。手不够用

**[11:15] <Emrys>** 我懂这种感觉

**[11:15] <****网****_****剑****>** 拜托别停 我快到了

**[11:15] <Emrys>** 我知道

**[11:15] <Emrys>** 从照片就能看出来

**[11:16] <Emrys>** 你那儿太特么好看了

**[11:16] <Emrys>** 我们做完之后，我还要舔它一次

**[11:16] <Emrys>** 我承认自己深喉的经验不多，但你可以帮我练习，对不对？

**[11:17] <Emrys>** 把我的头抬起来，告诉我张开喉咙，然后一插到底

**[11:17] <Emrys>** 我还没让任何人射在我脸上过

**[11:17] <Emrys>** 我总担心射到眼睛里，不过我有时候会想象一下，有液体从我颊边流下来，或者滴下我的嘴唇、流到下巴上的样子

**[11:17] <****网****_****剑****>** 天呐

**[11:18] <Emrys>** 想象一下，你的体液在我唇间

**[11:18] <Emrys>** 你说过那个同事的嘴唇特别漂亮，对吧？

**[11:18] <Emrys>** 假装是他的嘴唇，伸出舌头，舔掉唇角那滴属于你的液体

**[11:19] <****网****_****剑****>** /_现在_/ 我真的完事了

谢天谢地。Merlin也不远了，被自己打出的语句刺激到兴奋不已。但他为了好好打字，还没向欲望屈服，伸手抚慰自己。

**[11:19] <Emrys>** 太好了，来帮我一把

**[11:19] <****网****_****剑****>** 好

**[11:19] <****网****_****剑****>** 我那张照片还在吧？

**[11:20] <Emrys>** 对

**[11:20] <****网****_****剑****>** 你想过让我用它操你吗，就像你在我脑海中对我做的那样？

**[11:20] <Emrys>** 对

**[11:20] <Emrys>** 说实话 想骑上去

**[11:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 要快吗？

**[11:21] <Emrys>** 一开始不用

**[11:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 哦

**[11:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 那就慢慢来

**[11:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 我觉着确实还挺大的，你可能要适应一下

**[11:21] <****网****_****剑****>** 重要的时候我都足够耐心，我会让你按自己的节奏来

**[11:22] <****网****_****剑****>** 让你慢慢地坐上去

**[11:22] <****网****_****剑****>** 把你撑开，把你填满

**[11:22] <Emrys>** 操

Merlin真的呻吟出声了。他真的想要到呜咽。

然后喘息之间，不知为什么，他眼前出现了Arthur的脸。Arthur双唇微张、轻轻喘息，看着Merlin骑在他身上，微微扬起眉毛，就像他们的第一次那样。Merlin一面感到欲望涌过全身，一面却心痛到缩紧。他又回到了Arthur的房间，骑在Arthur身上，把Arthur的坚挺深深纳入，肆意冲撞。

他受不了了。他重新盯住屏幕，加快手上的动作，努力让自己只看着网打的字。

**[11:23] <****网****_****剑****>** 然后你就可以开始骑了

**[11:23] <****网****_****剑****>** 上下颠动，好像永远满足不了一样

**[11:23] <Emrys>** 操 对

**[11:23] <****网****_****剑****>** 我还没射在过任何人里面，但我可以射给你。我会把你翻过来、压进床垫，狠狠地射在你身体里

“操！”

滚热的液体喷射而出，沿着Merlin手背淌下来。他紧闭双眼。

**[11:24] <Emrys>** 好了

**[11:24] <Emrys>** 我到了

**[11:24] <Emrys>** 操，给我一分钟缓缓

**[11:24] <****网****_****剑****>** 我开魔兽了？

**[11:25] <Emrys>** 呃，行。你用个打手号，排队慢一点

**[11:25] <****网****_****剑****>** 行

**[11:25] <Emrys>** 我清理一下，吃点东西，马上回来

直到Merlin打开冰箱，才忽然想起，这么多空闲时间对他来说有多危险。他正伸手拿橙汁，眼前就又出现了那些画面，比起画面反而更像是提示框。

哦，对，还有 Arthur 。

Merlin摔上冰箱门，挫败地呻吟了一声。为什么人相思成疾、日益憔悴，这可不是他的风格。上次他对谁有感觉，还是大学里的事，现在已经连她的名字都忘光了。但他倒还记得当时的感觉，每次看到她的脸、听到她的声音，那种心脏怦怦乱跳的感觉。还有他绕路去上课，只为了瞥她一眼的心情。

他现在的感觉倒不一样。现在，Arthur像是在入侵他的脑袋，不肯放他一刻自由。他眼前总是闪过各种画面，跟Arthur在好多浪漫动人的情景里，手牵着手，依偎在沙发上。他只感到片刻温暖，然后立刻想到这些永远都不能成真，就心痛得要死。至少，只要他还藏着这么多秘密，就永远都不能成真。

他跟网之间的关系也不差。Merlin还真的挺喜欢他的，不仅仅因为他一度是Merlin的偶像。网刚开始的时候有点混蛋，但现在已经成了Will和骑士之外，Merlin最好的朋友。他们玩过游戏，聊过天，也撸过管。唯一的问题是，每次他们那个的时候，Merlin总是忍不住把Arthur的脸，安在想象中网的身体上。

或许——希望——随着时间的推移，这事能发生改变。就像大学里喜欢那个姑娘一样，Merlin对Arthur的感情也会消逝无踪。他可以丢开心痛和思念，单纯地跟网搞在一起，那就什么烦恼都没了。

况且，他干嘛要关注这些无足轻重的凡人烦恼？他刚编好的杀毒软件，可是能拯救整个国家的经济呢。

%%%

如同生活中的每一件事，Merlin只要解决了一个问题，别的问题就都会接踵而至。

他跟网在魔兽里逛了几个小时，一起给新号升了几级，然后等Will上线，就打开群聊窗口跟他聊了起来。他还没跟最好的朋友讲过这个好消息呢。

**** **<WILL>** 已进入 #军团

**[18:05] <Emrys>** WILL！

**[18:05] <WILL>** 吼啊

**[18:05] <Emrys>** 还记得你给奥丁搞的那个蠕虫吗？

**[18:06] <WILL>** 那当然，简直特么的是天才

**[18:06] <****网****_****剑****>** 那是你干的？

**[18:06] <Emrys>** 我搞了个大得/多得多/的事 :)

**[18:06] <WILL>** 对，正是在下 :)

**<WILL>** **叹气**

**[18:06] <WILL>** 我们都知道你是这儿最好的黑客，Em，何必炫耀

**[18:07] <Emrys>** 就让我爽一下嘛，行不行？

**[18:07] <****莫得裁判****>** 你做了什么？

**[18:07] <WILL>** 顺便问一句，骑士上哪儿去了

**[18:07] <****网****_****剑****>** 说是什么约会。

**[18:07] <WILL>** 不特娘的可能

**[18:07] <WILL>** 我们的小骑士居然去约会了？

**[18:08] <Emrys>** 我勒个去你俩能闭嘴吗

**[18:08] <****网****_****剑****>** 行吧。

**[18:08] <****莫得裁判****>** 我在听哦Emrys :)

**[18:08] <WILL>** 行了，特么的赶紧告诉我

**[18:08] <Emrys>** 好嘞。

**[18:08] <Emrys>** 你知道差点把经济搞垮的Kilgharrah病毒吧？

**[18:09] <WILL>** 对啊

**[18:09] <WILL>** 等 等 那 是 你 搞 的 吗？

**[18:09] <****莫得裁判****>** 这病毒也差点搞垮Pendragon公司，不过没错，我听说过。

**[18:09] <Emrys>** 病毒不是我搞出来的，Will

**[18:09] <Emrys>** 我搞出来的（或者说即将搞出来的）是杀毒软件

**[18:10] <Emrys>** 叫Aithusa

**[18:10] <WILL>** 恭喜兄弟，了不起！

**[18:10] <Emrys>** 我造 :D

**[18:10] <****莫得裁判****>** 你给Kilgharrah 写了个杀毒软件？

**[18:10] <Emrys>** 对哒。

**[18:10] <****莫得裁判****>** 为什么

**[18:10] <****莫得裁判****>** 你他妈的为什么要做这个？

Merlin一边琢磨怎么回答，一边用指尖轻敲着键盘。他知道莫得恨透了Pendragon，所以当初才想趁他不在群聊里的时候说这事。莫得还是他们之中的新人，Merlin一直觉得他比别人要更敏感一点。他不想就因为一点小事，丢掉一个氏族成员，毕竟这仅仅是对一家安全公司的无名恨意而已。

** [18:11] <Emrys>** 莫得， Kilgharrah真的毁了好多人的生活

**<** **网** **_** **剑** **> ** **指指自己。**

**[18:11] <Emrys>** 这已经不是普通病毒了，是/超级病毒/。

**[18:11] <Emrys>** 这个病毒就不该存在。

**[18:12] <****莫得裁判****>** 不对，是Pendragon罪有应得。

**[18:12] <****莫得裁判****>** 你不觉得吗？

**[18:12] <Emrys>** 我不觉得。

**[18:12] <Emrys>** Pendragon公司能控制住那些太强大的黑客。

**[18:12] <WILL>** Em你自己也够强大的啊

**[18:12] <****莫得裁判****>** 就是！

**[18:12] <****网****_****剑****>** Will闭嘴

**[18:12] <Emrys>** Will闭嘴

**[18:13] <****莫得裁判****>** 凭什么你能为所欲为，编Kilgharrah的黑客就不行？

**[18:13] <****网****_****剑****>** 我可没听说Emrys黑过这么大的摊子，把整个国家的经济都搞垮了

**[18:13] <Emrys>** ^

**[18:13] <Emrys>** 我不会搞大规模灾难的

**[18:13] <Emrys>** 我就维持一下生活，可能报复几个太腐败的商人，或者为了证明自己的能力，黑进某个安全系统

**[18:14] <Emrys>** 我不会把成千上万人的工作都毁掉，让他们生活在痛苦之中

**[18:14] <****莫得裁判****>** 所以你就是恨那个写 Kilgharrah的黑客，对吧？

**[18:14] <****莫得裁判****>** 你就想把他辛辛苦苦做的事情都毁掉，然后得意大笑？

**[18:15] <WILL>** 莫得你等等

**[18:15] <****网****_****剑****>** 你就是个特娘的混蛋。

**[18:15] <****莫得裁判****>** 怎么了？

**[18:15] <Emrys>** 莫得拜托告诉我不是你干的

**[18:16] <****网****_****剑****>** 是他

**[18:16] <****网****_****剑****>** 我他妈的简直不相信

**[18:16] <****莫得裁判****>** 是我。

**[18:16] <****莫得裁判****>** Kilgharrah病毒是我写的。

**[18:17] <****网****_****剑****>** 我他妈的要杀了你

Merlin捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。他可不想这样。他可不要这样。他还挺喜欢莫得裁判的，不管他有多奇怪、多冷淡。莫得在氏族里都呆了两年出头了。是Merlin让他加入进来的，也一直把他当做自己网络家庭的一部分。这场背叛让Merlin分外难过。

除了难过之外，他还不敢相信莫得居然能写出Kilgharrah.这样的病毒。这新人什么时候编程这么厉害了？

**[18:17] <Emrys>** 是因为你恨Pendragon吗？就是为了把他们打垮？

**[18:17] <****莫得裁判****>** 算是一部分原因吧，对。

**[18:17] <Emrys>** 另一部分原因呢？

过了好久都没有回复，Merlin都开始担心了。他有点想检查一遍所有的密码和服务器，确保莫得没在试着报复。

然后。

**[18:20] <****莫得裁判****>** 我私信告诉你。

**[18:20] <Emrys>** 行。

好吧。他早就知道莫得很年轻。这下就更清楚了。

**[18:20] <Emrys>** 怎么回事？

**[18:21] <****莫得裁判****>** 氏族里没人把我当回事。

**[18:21] <****莫得裁判****>** 只要我做不出跟你一样厉害的事，我就永远是个新人。

**[18:21] <Emrys>** 这话错得根本都不沾边。

**[18:21] <Emrys>** 没人真的那么想，大家就是开个玩笑

**[18:21] <****莫得裁判****>** 是吗，我不觉得好笑

**[18:21] <****莫得裁判****>** 我本来想把Pendragon彻底搞垮，给你个惊喜

**[18:22] <****莫得裁判****>** 或者说，给所有人一个惊喜

天呐，不要。如果这一切或多或少都是Merlin的错，他就再也不敢原谅自己了。那么多人受的苦，还包括网在内；Arthur遭受的这些折磨；Pendragon所有同事忧心忡忡的对象。

这可不是他的错。

**[18:22] <****莫得裁判****>** Pendragon倒了，军团也有好处可收。

**[18:22] <****莫得裁判****>** 想想我们能做多少事！

**[18:22] <Emrys>** 我不想要这些。

**[18:23] <Emrys>** 我从来都没说过，甚至都没暗示过，我想做“多少事”

**[18:23] <Emrys>** 要是我真的想，你不觉得我早就做了吗？

**[18:23] <Emrys>** 只要我想，我能把Pendragon连根拔掉，都不用费吹灰之力。

**[18:23] <Emrys>** 你问都没问我，不能做这种决定，莫得。

**[18:23] <Emrys>** 这是/我的/氏族，大家要听/我的/规矩。

**[18:24] <****莫得裁判****>** 你不可理喻！

**[18:24] <Emrys>** 你当初加入的时候就同意过的。

**[18:24] <Emrys>** 每个人都能搞点自己的黑客小活儿，但大事必须大家讨论决定。

**[18:24] <Emrys>** Will只不过给一家公司写了个蠕虫，他事先也跟我聊过了。

**[18:25] <****莫得裁判****>** 这他妈也太蠢了。

**[18:25] <Emrys>** 你随时都能退出！

**[18:25] <****莫得裁判****>** 行啊，那我走了。

Merlin一时没法呼吸。他感觉整个国家——整个世界——的未来，都被他刚刚的决定所影响。敲了几下键盘，说了几句重话，他就改变了历史的方向。

不管说这事有多可怕，都是轻描淡写。

然后，在主聊天窗口里：

**[18:25] <****莫得裁判****>** 我退出了。你们所有人都去死吧。

**[18:26] <Emrys>** 等等

**[18:26] <****莫得裁判****>** 又他妈怎么了

**[18:26] <Emrys>** 别想黑我们任何一个人。我有一支僵尸军团，在Pendragon也有人。你没机会的。

**** **<****莫得裁判****>** 退出 #军团 （公约第五条）

**<WILL> ** **叹气**

**[18:26] <Emrys>** 公约第五条是什么？

**[18:26] <Emrys>** 很可怕吗？

**[18:27] <****网****_****剑****>** 匿名者永不遗忘。匿名者永不原谅。

**[18:27] <Emrys>** 卧了个大槽

**[18:27] <WILL>** 他私信说了点啥？

**[18:27] <Emrys>** 主旨就是：他不喜欢大家管他叫新人，就想证明一下自己。

**[18:27] <WILL>** 当然了

**[18:28] <****网****_****剑****>** 真的假的？他就为这么点幼稚的事情，搞垮了整个经济？

**[18:28] <Emrys>** 他还想让我们氏族“从Pendragon的陨落里收割好处”

**[18:28] <****网****_****剑****>** 我要黑他

**[18:28] <Emrys>** 网，拜托，别这样

**[18:28] <****网****_****剑****>** 晚了

**[18:28] <Emrys>** 我可不掺和这事

**[18:29] <WILL>** 我也不

**[18:29] <****网****_****剑****>** 你这是看不起我。我黑他的速度之快，根本没东西好掺和。

**[18:29] <Emrys>** 你真的能搞定？

**[18:29] <****网****_****剑****>** 坦白：我盯你们每个人都盯了好几周了。我加入一个氏族，不可能手里没点把柄。这种错我已经犯过一次了。

**[18:30] <Emrys>** 你开玩笑的吧

**[18:30] <****网****_****剑****>** 我没法追踪到你，Emrys，但我也不蠢。我也不会乱用手里大家的信息，除非十万火急。

**[18:30] <****网****_****剑****>** 比如现在。比如这个傻逼。

**[18:30] <WILL>** 我不太情愿，但还是好佩服

**[18:31] <****网****_****剑****>** 所以没错。我能搞定。

**[18:31] <Emrys>** 我觉得……

**[18:31] <Emrys>** 我觉得我爱上你了

**[18:31] <WILL>** 等 骑 士 约 会 回 来 我 就 要 给 她 告 密

**[18:31] <****网****_****剑****>** hhh我也爱你Em

**[18:32] <Emrys>** Will闭嘴

**[18:32] <WILL>** 行吧，但是提问

**[18:32] <Emrys>** 回答

**[18:32] <WILL>** 你怎么把杀毒软件散布出去？

**[18:32] <Emrys>** 我要假装是Pendragon公司写的

**[18:32] <****网****_****剑****>** 怎么搞？

**[18:32] <****网****_****剑****>** 给他们寄个U盘？

**[18:32] <Emrys>** 不不不，那也太可疑了

**[18:33] <Emrys>** 我说过我在那边有人，可没撒谎

**<WILL>** **偷笑。**

**[18:33] <Emrys>** 我有办法把它拿给他们。

**<Emrys>** **敲了一下****Will.**

**[18:33] <****网****_****剑****>** ？

**[18:33] <Emrys>** 别理他

**[18:33] <Emrys>** Will去角落里呆着

**[18:33] <WILL>** :(

**[18:34] <Emrys>** 好了，底线是Pendragon周一就能把软件拿到手。别担心了。

**[18:34] <WILL>** 还有什么是他能拿到手的？

**[18:34] <****网****_****剑****>** 听着不错。

**<Emrys>** **把****Will****锁进碗橱里。**

**[18:34] <Emrys>** 好了，你那边进展怎么样？

**[18:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 很顺利。已经差不多了。

**[18:35] <Emrys>** 真的假的？

**[18:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 真的。

**[18:35] <Emrys>** 怎么办到的？？？

**[18:35] <****网****_****剑****>** Excalibur

**[18:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 我自己写的潜伏程序

**[18:35] <****网****_****剑****>** 从无败绩。

**[18:36] <Emrys>** 真棒。

**[18:36] <WILL>** 搞完我们就能玩魔兽了吧？


	4. 第四章：第356条

周一早晨的任务简单得要命，就是把U盘放在十四层Lance的办公桌上。Merlin还在里面放了一个说明文件，好确保不会有什么误解。他也不知道Lance会不会信任它，但到了这一步，只能听天由命了。要是Lance不信这个文件，他也可能会去问问Arthur。Arthur肯定能看出Aithusa的天才之处，这一点Merlin毫无疑问。

“Ambrosius先生。”

Merlin慢吞吞地抬起目光，看到了刚刚冷冰冰地叫他名字的人。正是Morgana本人，仍然是又美又吓人。周一早上就这么有精神。

而且显而易见，她心情可不好。

“Pendragon女士。”

“我倒要问问，”她倾身到Merlin桌前，问，“你这个蠢货以为自己在干嘛？”

“我-我不清楚你——”

“他毕竟是我弟弟。我们也会说话的，你知道吧。”

“——在说什么。”

Morgana叹了口气。Merlin咽着口水，看她绕过办公桌，站在他身后。她干嘛一定要穿高跟鞋？鞋跟让她增高了好多，而且他本来就是坐着的。

“Merlin，你听我说。我知道Arthur告诉你了。”

“告诉我啥？”

“你知道是啥。”

Merlin这会儿才大概知道她在说什么。等她扬起一边眉毛，好像在问他敢不敢否认，他就更确定了。

“哦。他喜欢我的事。”

“对，就这事。我可不要再花一周时间，听他念叨‘Merlin这个’、‘Merlin那个’的废话。你特么到底在干嘛？”她又问了一次。

Merlin低头看着胸卡，手指碾着卡沿。“我没那么喜欢他。”

“你没那么喜欢他才见鬼！表面看上去Arthur接受了这事，但他心里难过得要死，你知道是谁在不停不停地听他抱怨吗？你知道是谁在照顾他，看着他闷闷不乐、哭哭啼啼、在自家客厅地板上缩成一团吗？我。就是我。所以不管你想玩什么游戏——”

Merlin差点死在当场。下一刻Arthur就从办公室冲了出来，一把抓住Morgana的胳膊，拽走了她。从Arthur出门，把她拉进办公室，再把门摔上，整个过程只用了三秒钟。但就这三秒钟，Merlin已经尴尬得快要没命了。

然后两人就开始嚷嚷了。Merlin试图不去听，还挺容易的，因为他满脑子都是Arthur“闷闷不乐、哭哭啼啼、在自家客厅地板上缩成一团”的画面。Arthur会做这三件里的任何一件事吗？他想象了一下，却又想象不出。

五分钟之后，Merlin又听到有人叫他。

“Merlin？”

Merlin抬头看去。叫他的是Lancelot，看看时间，应该刚好发现了U盘里的内容和意义。Merlin坐着看不到，但暗暗猜测Lance要么是把U盘攥在手里，要么就是放在兜里。

“怎么啦？”

“呃，Arthur忙吗？”

Lance看了一眼Arthur的房门，显然是在偷听姐弟吵架，也显然跟Merlin是一样的心思：Pendragon先生现在铁定不想见你。

“你最好还是敲个门，”Merlin好心建议。

“不是应该你去——”

“没可能，”Merlin轻声一笑。“祝你好运哦。”

他假装把注意力收回到电脑上，好像在做什么重要的事情，实际上在悄摸观察着Lancelot犹犹豫豫的脚步。Lance敲了第一下门，屋里的嚷嚷没停，而是继续了几秒钟。Lance又敲了一下，这次更重了一点，一切才归于寂静。

门忽然甩开，Morgana冲了出来，穿过走廊经过Merlin，回头瞪了他一眼。Merlin吓得血都凉了。晚点他肯定难逃一劫，不管是Pendragon姐弟中的哪一个。

“抱歉打扰，先生，”Lance在说，“但是我早晨在办公桌上发现了这个，它——”

“我看看，”Arthur一边说，一边从Lance手里抽出了U盘。“你说这东西在你桌上？哪张桌子？”

Arthur走出来，回手关上办公室门，紧紧盯着Lance。与此同时，Merlin发现自己忘了什么，不由得暗骂自己是白痴。知道Kilgharrah小队在十四层工作的，只有寥寥几个人；知道是哪个办公室的，就更少了。要说知道Lancelot的办公桌是哪一个的，更没几个人。

“在小组的办公室里，”Lance回答。“我不确定它是哪来的，也不确定我能不能看一眼内容。”

“我们先把你的电脑从局域网断开，这样安全一点，”Arthur一边说，一边跟Lance一起经过Merlin，向电梯走去。“你确定不是其他队员不小心落下的？”

他们越走越远，声音渐渐消失。Merlin找不到跟上去的借口，只好留在座位上。他只能默默祈祷，他们能看一眼他的作品，然后就会发现软件有多有用。

这祈祷可够蠢的。软件当然很有用。要是Arthur看不清这一点，他这颗蠢脑袋，可就比Merlin原本以为的还要蠢。

在漫长的等待里，他觉得自己要慢慢崩溃了。他手上的工作还是多得很，因为队员们都还没正式回到日常岗位上去，但他一点都没法集中注意力。他想知道楼下的办公室里在发生什么，他们是不是聚在一起，盯着Lance的屏幕，研究着他的代码。他想知道他们都说了些什么，想了些什么。他想知道他们最后会不会用它。

但是时间一分一秒过去，八点变成了九点，九点又变成了十点。Merlin也清楚，不管自己内心怎么想，也都没什么用。要是Arthur看到Merlin今天的工作——或者说，今天没做的工作——他肯定会失望的。所以Merlin竭尽全力，把Kilgharrah小队和Aithusa都从脑袋里推了出去，着手做起了日复一日、无聊透顶的低级编程工作。

%%%

问题是，都过了好几天，这事还是没有结果。周二跟周一毫无差别，周三也是一样。Arthur之前就很少呆在办公室，现在则是彻底消失了。就好像他和Merlin换了位子——Merlin上周用工作淹没了自己，这周则轮到了Arthur。

这么一来，Merlin又只有晚上的时间值得期待了，跟网一起，也跟氏族的其他伙伴一起。大部分时候是魔兽加闲聊，但有两次，周三和周四，他们又隔着网线做了。Merlin还以为，既然Arthur那么醉心于工作，这次跟网亲昵的时候别去想他，本该容易得多。结果恰恰相反。Merlin渴望着Arthur的存在，这种渴望与日俱增。

周三那天，新闻就爆发了。Merlin不知道网的Excalibur程序做了什么，但不知怎么的，政府抓住了Kilgharrah病毒背后的黑客。莫得裁判——原名叫Mordred Blevins——在自己家里被捕归案，时间是周二晚上，地点是威尔士的布里真德。新闻报道一直持续到了周四。

Merlin担心过莫得会怎么说：他为什么要写这个病毒，会不会提起Emrys这个代号，会不会说这一切都是为了他。但他发现这种担心没什么必要。莫得只说了两个原因，其他一字未提：对Pendragon公司的恨，以及想要搞垮他们、好让黑客们过得更好的渴望。

Merlin看得太难过了。莫得很年轻。可能没Merlin想象的那么年轻，但脸上还都是青春的痕迹。这么年轻的一张脸上，目光却充满了恨意，让Merlin感到五脏翻涌。不管面前是哪一只摄像机，莫得都狠狠瞪着，好像想要穿过镜头、瞪在Emrys的脸上，看他敢不敢多说一个字。

等莫得终于开口，他的声音让Merlin更难受了。那声音跟他的目光一样满是恨意，柔和、坚韧却残酷的嗓音，让Merlin皮肤战栗。这一点都不像那个在线上开开心心的小男孩，总是用太多表情，总是没人把他当回事。

Merlin再也没法多看一眼了。他也没法再听新闻，因为清楚地知道自己在这场闹剧里的角色。他满心紧张，烦躁不宁，坐立不安。他没有能投入精力的项目，没有Arthur，连每天晚上跟网和Will的魔兽之旅都没法让他恢复心情。生活……一切……什么都不对。

周五早晨，Merlin走进Arthur办公室的时候，Arthur大概也看了出来。Merlin知道自己看上去糟透了，但到了这周的最后一天，他已经不在乎了。他也没指望Arthur会注意到多少，反正每天只能零星看到他几眼。早晨给Arthur送拿铁的时候，飞快地问个早安；午餐的时候见第二面；Merlin回家之前见最后一面。Merlin都想换掉隐形眼镜，就为了看看谁能发现，谁会关心。

但是周五这天不一样。周五Arthur没在拿到咖啡之后，就立刻消失在十四层。他只是靠在座椅里，啜了一口，好奇地看着Merlin。

“怎么了？”

Arthur垂下目光，抿了一下唇，才说：“我替我姐姐道歉。周一的事。”

“没事。”

“你还……你看着……不太好。”

“我要是有怨言的话，肯定会跟你说的。”

Arthur听到这句，轻笑了起来。“那确实。”

“你用完Kilgharrah小队了，对吧？”

“负责的黑客已经被抓了。”

“我知道。这栋楼里每个人都知道。”

Arthur若有所思地轻哼了一声，手指划过桌面木纹的圆弧。“嗯。这栋楼里的每个人。”

“所以一切都恢复正常了？队员们也能回到原来的工作岗位了？”

“对，Merlin，你也不用替所有人干活了，恭喜。”

“你需要我替你写报告，还是你自己已经写好了？”

Arthur的手指正画着圈，忽然停了下来，抬起目光。Merlin身体里的每一丝本能都让他别看Arthur的眼睛，但他觉得要是移开目光，就等于把满心的秘密都剥给Arthur看了。

Arthur微笑了一下。“都搞定了，不过谢谢，Merlin。”

“好。嗯，还有别的吗？”

“没别的了。”

“好嘞。”Merlin转身要走，恨不得插上翅膀飞出办公室门。

“Merlin。”

卧槽，又怎么了？

“怎么了，Arthur？”他一边问，一边转回身去。

“这周压力还挺大的，对不对？”

“呃，对。”

“我们晚上可能需要放松一下。”

对对对对对

“我可以啊。”

“太好了。行，你去忙吧，我还要跟我父亲开个会，得准备准备。”

%%%

“你住哪条街？”下班之后，Arthur开着车问道。

“我们刚刚经过的那条。”

“哦。”

然后就是沉默。

Merlin在出汗。他之前几次没出这么多汗，但一切好像都不一样了。他整个人都绷紧如弓，好像下一秒就要忍不住跳到Arthur身上。他想要Arthur的身体紧贴着他，想要闻到Arthur的气味，把他的气息吸进身体里去。

他们匆匆忙忙进了屋，但还是不够快。

在电梯里，Arthur握他的手那么紧，Merlin就知道Arthur的感觉也是一样。但Arthur能坦白自己的感情，让他们两人都一清二楚，而Merlin要藏在心底。他不能透露自己有多想要这个，多想要Arthur。

Arthur一把将Merlin扯进门，都没顾上锁门。就像第一次那样，亲吻匆忙急切，双手急不可耐。但Merlin这次认识去卧室的路，所以两人跌跌撞撞地穿过公寓、只顾着唇齿相接、舌尖缠绵的时候，他还能帮上点忙。

这一次，Arthur整个人都缠在他身上。他呻吟着、低喘着，甚至没等两人脱下衣服，就已经在Merlin身上顶撞碾磨了。因为他是Arthur，更有力、更强壮、更高大的Arthur，Merlin别无选择，只能任他索取。

就算不是这样，Merlin也不会抵抗。他任由Arthur把他卷进快感的漩涡，不管Arthur此刻想要什么，他都一心想给。他半点都没试着让Arthur放慢节奏，反而也挺胯向前，把Arthur拉得更近，催他继续，想着来吧，Arthur，上来，进我身体里来，想要什么都只管拿去，只要我有。

等他们终于进了卧室，两人的衣服已经从有点惹人烦，变成了十恶不赦。Arthur用灵活的手指解着他的腰带，他则扯下了Arthur的领带。他脱下鞋子的时候，裤子刚好滑落踝间，正好一脚踢开。他终于解开了Arthur衬衫的最后一颗扣子，Arthur也解开了自己的腰带。

他们又亲吻起来，Merlin没能脱下衬衫，就一边深吻着Arthur，一边扯下了内裤。他双手抓稳Arthur的腰，推他转过身去，向后躺在床上，然后坐在Arthur身上，用下身碾磨着Arthur裤子前面坚挺的形状。

Arthur给两人翻了个身，挪动身体换了个姿势，一道快感就涌下了他的身体。他向上弓身，终于把那些烦人的感情抛在了脑后，简简单单地追逐着对触摸对温暖对摩擦的渴望。他分开双腿，给Arthur腾出位置，然后双腿盘在Arthur身上，把他拉近。

“Arthur，操——操我——求你，”他喘息着说。他想说的还有很多，想求的还有很多，但他不想让自己难堪，不想表现出他有多需要。

Arthur开始亲吻他的身前，飞快的、潮润的、凌乱的吻在他皮肤上留下一道温暖的痕迹，让他满足地深呼了一口气。Arthur还从来没给他口过，但忽然之间Merlin想要极了，要是能感受Arthur完美的双唇拢在他的坚硬周围，世上的一切他都愿意放弃。

他颤抖着、抽动着、喘息着、战栗着，等着Arthur靠近，但Arthur忽然停了下来。

Merlin呜咽了一声，才控制住了自己。他向两腿之间望去，想看看到底出了什么事，却只看到Arthur跪在那儿，圆睁双眼，盯着他的下身。就好像他以前从没见过一样。

“Arthur，”Merlin又呜咽了起来。

Arthur没出声。Merlin都在想，Arthur是不是忘了怎么动了。然后他眨了一下眼。然后他忽然消失在床下，四处翻找着不知什么东西。

“什么——”

“等我一下，”Arthur说。片刻之后，他抬起身来露出面庞，手里握着手机。

Merlin倒抽一口气。“你特么在干啥？”Arthur不是要拍照吧，是吗？

“坐起来，就一下，”Arthur说。“往前挪一点儿。”

“Arthur……”

Merlin听话往前挪了一点，坐在床沿上，双腿分开。他不知道发生了什么，但要是Arthur想照相，Merlin倒也不会阻止他。他知道Arthur不会用这照片干什么，而且就Merlin所知，越快弄完这档子事，Arthur就能越快撞进他身体。

“Merlin。”

“怎么了？”

Arthur跪在他面前，手机举在他腿边。Arthur看看手机，又看看它，然后慢慢地伸出手去，轻轻碰了碰Merlin右腿内侧。

“你这儿一直都有这个痣吗？”他问。

Merlin低头看去，Arthur的拇指在揉着他大腿上的黑点，疑惑地皱着眉。

“对啊。怎么了？”

“这照片……”Arthur把手机翻了过来，让Merlin看到屏幕。“照片里是你吗？”

Merlin一把抢过手机。他认识这张照片。这是他发给网的照片，背景里还有他房间的地板。

“他妈的混蛋！”Merlin大喊。

“是吗？”

“是什么？”

“照片上是你吗？”

“对，照片上他妈的是我！我知道我自己下半身长什么样。这事……我简直没法相信。”

“Merlin，这照片是我从——”

“别说了，这太蠢了，”Merlin摇着头说。“我……我发了这张照片给网上的一个人。显然这人觉得可以四处传播一下。我要他妈的把他杀了，我不敢相信他……操！”

“Merlin！”

“什么！”

“是Emrys发给我的。”

“什-什么？”

Arthur咽了咽口水，Merlin也感同身受，他自己也有点喘不上气来。

“那个黑客，”Arthur开口。“Emrys。图是他发我的。直接给我的。所以他要么存着你的私密照，要么——”

“不。”

“Merlin——”

“不！Emrys把照片发给了网。他是——”

“就是我。”

衣服。Merlin需要衣服。他上衣基本还挂在身上，但内裤和西裤已经散落在了地上。他一把推开Arthur，捡起手边的第一件衣服。

“Merlin，等等，别走！”

Arthur伸手拉他，但他不能留下，一刻也不行。Merlin一把抱起自己的东西，撒腿就跑，几乎都没顾上穿好裤子。他一手提着裤子，另一手拎着鞋，飞奔出门，再也没理会身后Arthur叫他的声音。

%%%

Merlin过不了五秒钟就要再呻吟一声。想想他都跟网说过些什么，做过些什么。这都不能用尴尬来形容。这简直……无以言表。

最糟的事，Merlin都没法去老地方寻找安慰。他看着群聊窗口，看着自己仍然是离开的状态，看着聊天群里在线的名单。每次看到网的名字出现，身上都涌过一阵羞耻。

Arthur的名字。

这两个人根本不可能是同一个。网剑是个黑客！Merlin的偶像！Arthur则是个Pendragon。日后会是世界顶尖的反黑客公司的CEO。这根本不可能。

除了这个之外，网这人多有趣啊。网会开玩笑，会把大把时间花在跟他玩魔兽上，还会——天呐，网会琢磨那些事儿，比如同时吞进两根阴茎，比如口活儿，比如被插入被冲撞。Arthur在每一点上都是他的反面。

这两个人根本没一点共同之处。

Merlin觉得他再也没法回到公司，面对Arthur了。不过，他也本该知道，Arthur等不了那么久。

周六下午——连一整天都还没过完——就有人敲响了Merlin的家门。Merlin都不用问是谁。

这事迟早都会发生的，他一边从卧室走出来应门，一边告诉自己。

但他开门之后，还是对眼前的画面毫无准备。

这是Arthur，却又不完全是。这个Arthur没系领带，连条高级的裤子都没穿。这个Arthur穿着牛仔裤，黑短袖，Merlin看到短袖上的图案，忍不住多看了一眼。

那是个重力同伴方块？

“所以你是戴眼镜的。”

Merlin眨眨眼，目光重新回到Arthur脸上，这才注意到Arthur的发型也变了。不是整齐的中分，甚至梳都没梳。满头的发丝……乱糟糟的，好像被手指紧紧张张地梳过好多次。

“我觉得我们得谈谈。”看Merlin不说话，他开口说。

Merlin还处在受惊模式，自动往旁边让了一步，让Arthur走进来。

“你之前问魅影是怎么被抓的，”Merlin关了门，Arthur就接着说。Merlin转身看着他，还是不知道该说点什么。“是我干的。跟抓莫得裁判一样。用的是Excalibur。”

一下子，一切都清晰多了。Pendragon公司报告里漏掉的细节，还有含糊其辞的描述。“你——”

“那是我为之前的氏族做的最后一件事，”Arthur解释说。“我们社里的黑骑士，对上网络德鲁伊的魅影。我跟你说过了，我实在不想被搅进去。那时候我父亲正在催我进公司来工作，所以我也想着尽快退出了。那场战争只是帮我把节奏加快了一点。所以我搞定了魅影，然后退出了骑士社。”

“那你为什么要回来？我是说，回线上来。”

“你还记得第一次跟我回家那天晚上吗？”

Merlin第一次去Arthur家的那天。Mercia就是那天晚上被袭击的，成了Kilgharrah的第一个受害者。Merlin就是那天晚上看着Arthur额头抵在桌面上，满脸挫败的样子。

“你的计划，”Merlin把线索连在了一起。“你的后备计划，就是这个？找几个新的黑客朋友，要是你手底下的程序员搞不定，就让黑客把活儿干了？”

Merlin也说不清自己心里的感觉是不是苦涩。整件事真是又狡猾又阴险。但要是他坐在Arthur的位子上，可能也会做一样的事。

他已经做了一样的事。他潜伏在Pendragon公司里，毕竟只有一个理由。

Arthur至少没试着抵赖。“对。但我承认，没……”

他住了口，垂下视线，揉了揉后颈。要是Merlin刚刚还不算吃惊的话，现在可真是惊讶极了。他还没见过Arthur这么不好意思的样子。

“没什么？”他催Arthur说下去。

“没过多久，这事的性质就悄悄变了。”Arthur承认道。“我想念这种感觉。我是需要黑客帮忙干活，但在氏族里真的很开心。我没想到真的能交到朋友，也没想到能有那么多乐趣。”

“哦。”

“我更没想到Emrys会——你会想要自己单枪匹马把整个软件写出来。要是办公室里的家伙们搞不定，我可能会找你问问思路什么的，但整个杀毒软件……这完全不在计划里。”

“计划里还有点什么？”

“还有就是，你知道的，问问有没有人知道点什么，有点什么线索。只要我知道该针对谁去下手，事情就容易了。”

“因为你有Excalibur。”Merlin猜测道。

“没错。”

Merlin叹了口气。“我很抱歉。”

“干嘛抱歉？我应该谢你才对！”

“没有，是……是我的错。莫得做的事。Kilgharrah，所有那些失业的人，一切的一切。他是因为崇拜我，想成为我，想得到我的尊重，才——”

“怎么能说是你的错？你什么都没做错，你只是你而已。你想想，要是每个名人都为自己粉丝做的事负责，是什么情景？这是莫得自己的决定，只能怪他自己。”

“但要不是我，他也不会——”

“停，Merlin。闭嘴。”Arthur忽然凑近来，凑到Merlin面前，目光锋锐地盯着他的双眼。“除了他，没人该承担任何责任。就算是我的公司差点完蛋，我也不怪你。”

“不管怎么说。我还是觉得很脏。”

Arthur叹了口气，摇摇头。“行吧。你不讲道理的话，就先把这事放在一边。我们还有别的话要谈呢。”

Merlin吞咽了一下。“比如我们现在该怎么办。”

“我还是想让你继续为我工作。”

“什么？为什么？”

“因为我——”

Arthur没说完，但Merlin也不用听完就明白。

“因为你喜欢我。”

“因为你工作做得不错。”

“你居然在夸我，真的假的？”

这时候，Merlin忽然想起了另一件事。他之前没想起来，但现在这么一想，不由得满脸通红。

“我的天呐，”他说。更像是呻吟出声。

Arthur眉头微皱。“怎么了？”

“我是你说的那个同事吗？”Merlin问。“那个……嘴唇特别漂亮的？”

Arthur张开嘴，又闭上，然后又张开。Merlin眼看着他双颊慢慢涂上红晕。Arthur还是什么都没说。

“你说你……说你想……”

“我知道我说了什么。”

骑在我身上，还让我给你口。特娘的上帝啊。

“你想着我的同时还跟——跟我——”

“我知道，好了吧！”Arthur大喊。“我知道，我知道，我知道。”

这句之后，两人沉默了一会。Merlin尴尬地站着，不知该说点什么。他抱着臂垂下目光，等着Arthur控制事态的走向。

最后，Arthur说，“我能看看你的电脑吗？”

Merlin脸上忽然露出了笑容，叫他自己都吃了一惊。他没想出声，但还是听到自己轻柔地哼笑了一下。

“你给我看，我就给你看？”他朝Arthur扬起一边眉毛。

Arthur也咧嘴一笑，点了点头。“行。”

Merlin往前走了一步，犹豫了一下，然后拉住了Arthur的手，牵着他往卧室走去。

%%%

**三周后**

“你迟到了。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，把拿铁放在Arthur桌上。“对，是，某些人早晨非让我操他，然后不把我捎回家，自己拍拍屁股跑了，还觉得挺有意思。我只好一路走回我——”

“开玩笑的，Merlin，”Arthur大笑着说。“而且，要是你昨天晚上有点远见，带套衣服过来，哪还会有这么多麻烦。”

Arthur看上去好像还想说点什么，但他忽然放下咖啡，示意Merlin关门。与其说是示意，不如说是狂乱地挥手，不过Merlin倒也明白他的意思。

等他听到高跟鞋在走廊地毯上的咔嗒声，就干脆锁上了门。

“她想干啥？”Merlin边转身边问。

Arthur缩在椅子里，脸色忽然苍白了几分，双眼圆睁。Merlin推了推眼镜——Arthur说喜欢他的眼镜，他就戴着上班了——走到Arthur身前。他跪在椅子前面，与Arthur十指相扣。

“这跟你今天日程上的事有关吗？”

敲门声响起，Arthur全身一缩，抬头看去。但Merlin伸手抚在他颊边，让他转回头来看着自己。

“跟你父亲的会？关于下周一要宣布的事？”

“我不知道怎么管一家公司，Merlin。我现在当副总裁就已经够吃力的了。”

敲门声继续。

“很简单，”Merlin说。“就像……”他搜肠刮肚，无奈地环视着办公室，想打个合适的比方。然后他灵光一现。“就像团战。”

Arthur大笑一声。“什么？”

Merlin点着头。“完全就像团战。CEO是团长，Morgana和财务部的人是奶妈，程序员是打手——”

敲门声还在继续。

“Merlin，别犯傻了。你不能把人生比作魔兽。”

“我能，我就要。你瞧着吧，Pendragon团长。”

“行吧，那谁是坦？”Arthur问出这句，翻了个白眼，好像不敢相信自己居然配合Merlin往下说了。

Merlin微笑起来。“你和我，还用问吗？你是主坦，我是副坦。”

“Merlin，要了你的命你都打不好坦克。”

“你忘了我死骑玩得多好了吗？”

“你死骑玩超差的，别逗了。”

敲门声持续不断。

“对，但是我有死人军团在转cd，记得吗？”

Arthur捧腹大笑，“天呐。”

“Arthur，我知道你在里面！”Morgana在门外大喊。

“Arthur，你一定会做得很棒的。你花了这么多年练习打仗，我帮你拉仇恨，团就更轻松了。毕竟你付我工资嘛，我就该干这个。”

Arthur咬住下唇，脸上还带着犹疑，但比之前自信多了。Merlin站起身来，凑近亲了亲他，继续无视着门上重重的敲击声。

“那就赶紧的。巫妖王在等着啦。”

“Merlin，”Arthur呻吟道。

Merlin凑近一点，在Arthur耳边轻声说，“午餐的时候咱们再来一发，我在上面。”

这话好像有点效果。

“真的？”

“真的。你喜欢的那种，又重又急的。”

这一回，Morgana再敲门的时候，Arthur从椅子上一跃而起，几秒之内就到了门口。Merlin眼睁睁看着这家伙像个老练的演员，往脸上挂了常用的那款自命不凡式冷笑，然后终于拧开了锁，打开了门。


End file.
